Night of the Wolves A New Reign
by HermyDraco11243
Summary: Faced with a prophecy that changed her life, Hermione is forced to change everything she's ever known. Suddenly a muggleborn and an only child, she must fool the world in order to meet her fate. Will she fulfill her destiny or die trying? Hr/R HP/FOC RL/f
1. Prologue The Prophecy

Prologue: The Prophecy

On September 19th, 1979 a scream was heard from one of the private rooms at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and then was joined by the sound of two crying babies.

On September 26th, 1979 Remus Lupin and his wife of four years Ambrosial were sitting at home with their three kids, two only a week old, when there was a knock on their front door. Looking up surprised Remus handed Ambrosial his eldest daughter before he walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with Albus Dumbledore.

Ambrosial looked up at one of the most powerful wizards in the world surprised. "Albus, what's wrong?"

Albus inclined his head in greeting to their three year old son Ashwin before he replied to his only months ago student, "Hello to you to Mrs. Lupin." Ambrosial had the decency to blush slightly as Remus sat back down between his son and wife before he took Skylar from her arms.

"In answer to your question Ambrosial, I have some rather grave news to tell you. About three weeks before you gave birth to your lovely daughters, Professor Trelawney stopped me in one of the corridors with a frightened look on her face." Dumbledore paused here before he continued, taking in the little blue eyes of the newborns before him.

"When I asked her what was wrong she opened her mouth to answer me, but… well I must say it was one of the strangest things. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her voice came out all raspy. She started to tell me a prophecy."

With these words Remus' eyes got wide "What does this have to do with us Albus?" Dumbledore's eyes got a sad look in them before he answered. "When I was at the ministry, I ran across your daughters' birth certificate and I knew I had to come see you immediately." Upon seeing a further look of confusion and doubt on their faces, he continued. "Let me tell you the prophecy."

"_A girl born of a wolf will hinder the rise of the Dark ones._

_One of two she will be born with a curse that has haunted both worlds for ages._

_She will live a life of lies and deceit until the truth falls from her own mouth._

_She will be hunted by both sides once they find out what she will become._

_With the help of her friends the final decision will be made to fight them._

_Once accepted nothing will change her fate._

_No one will stand in her way, for if they do, they will meet her fury._

_She will be known as Hera."_

When Albus finished reciting the Prophecy Remus and Ambrosial were looking at each other in shock and then very slowly, they tilted their heads down to look at the little baby in Ambrosial's arms. The little girl that just had a destiny shoved onto her shoulders was fast asleep wrapped in a royal blue blanket with her name on it. _Hermione Amelia Hera Lupin. _

On October 31st 1981, Lily and James Potter were found dead in their home in Godric's Hollow. The Dark Lord Voldemort had been informed of their hiding place and succeeded in killing them before he moved on to their year old son Harry. Unfortunately for Voldemort Lily's sacrifice for her son managed to stop the curse from killing her son thus causing the rebound of the curse to force the Dark Lord from his body. From that moment on, the Wizarding World called the little boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, the chosen one.

Back in Berkshire, Albus Dumbledore paid another visit to the Lupin family. Upon seeing the now two year old twins with their five year old brother, Albus quickly made a decision that he hoped he would never regret. "Remus, Ambrosial, now that young Mister Potter has defeated Voldemort, I believe your daughter is no longer required to fulfill her prophecy."

Upon hearing the news, Remus and a happily pregnant Ambrosial thanked the Headmaster.

On December 17th 1981 a group of fifteen Deatheaters stormed Diagon Alley where they were met with more than twenty Aurors. As the various battles raged on, five Deatheaters gathered around to fight off only two Aurors, twin brothers named Fabian and Gideon Prewett. In another part of Diagon Alley Juliette Lupin, Remus' older sister, slowly helped capture the remaining ten Deatheaters before she turned to help her fiancée Gideon and his brother with their battle. As Juliette was running to their side she heard the distinctive voice of her brother's best friend, Severus Snape as he cast curses at Fabian.

"Gideon watch out!" Juliette yelled as a curse was fired at him. Gideon turned and yelled a curse in return before he yelled to Juliette. "Jinx, get out of here!" Those were the last words spoken by the Prewett twins as two killing curses struck them directly in the chest.

The next few days Juliette spent grieving before she packed up all her belongings and fled to the muggle world, intent on keeping her job as an Auror but not living in her world. She stopped all communication with her brother and his family as a result.

On March 30th 1982, Ambrosial gave birth to her last child, a baby girl she proceeded to name Victoria Tawny Lupin. And a year later, when the twins turned four and Ashwin seven he made a mistake near the full moon and his younger sister Hermione accidently turned him into a werewolf. Ashwin resented her for that for a long long time.

In 1984 a member of the Lupin- Snape family betrayed them to what was left of the Dark Lord by telling the soul Hermione's prophecy. When the families found out they instantly disowned him and he was sent to Azkaban Prison without a trial.


	2. The First days of the rest of your Life

Chapter 1: The First days of the rest of your Life

In the summer of 1991, the year that Hermione and her sister Skylar would be attending Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore contacted the Lupin family again. He admitted to Remus and Ambrosial that there was a real possibility that Hermione was in danger and that if at all possible she needed to be moved to a safer location. Reluctantly Remus told Dumbledore that he would contact his sister Juliette. On August 13th, Remus wrote a letter to his estranged sister asking if his daughter Hermione could come live with her and her husband until it was deemed safe for her to return home. After Juliette read the letter and got over her initial shock of hearing from her brother she replied saying Hermione could come live with them until everything was safe.

A few days after Juliette sent her reply her husband Alan started numerous arguments about her decision. One argument got so heated Juliette pulled out her wand and threatened to curse him if he didn't drop the subject; Alan quickly stopped arguing for the sheer fact of his fear of magic. On August 17th, three days early than arranged; Remus, his daughter Hermione, and best friend Severus Snape arrived at Juliette's house in Newcastle England, 5 hours away from their home in Berkshire.

When Juliette answered the door she was surprised to see Severus with her brother, who throughout the evening, she referred to as Rune. Later that night, Severus apologized to Juliette about his involvement in Gideon and Fabian's murder. Juliette tentatively forgave Severus, if only for the sake of her new family. Once that conversation was over, Remus moved onto some more important topics and asked Juliette if she would mind Severus performing the Guardian Ceremony. After seeing a clearly confused Juliette, Hermione explains that the Guardian ceremony is like an adoption ceremony. When performed correctly it binds the people in question together in blood and appearance until a certain amount of time. Once she fully understands the concept Juliette agrees to the ceremony.

After the ceremony is completed, Hermione's appearance changes to that of closer resemblance to Juliette. Her long silky black curls change to shorter, bushy frizzy brown hair; her clear blue eyes change into a dull, plain brown. Upon seeing her new appearance, Hermione freaks out knowing that the changes will be permanent until she turns sixteen. After trying to pull out her ugly brown hair she is finally calmed down by her father. Not long after that, Hermione collapses and Severus is forced to take her up to her new bedroom. While they are gone, Remus starts to inform Juliette about Hermione and why she needs protection.

Remus starts by telling Juliette about the prophecy that was made before Hermione and her sister Skylar were born. He continued by saying why the prophecy concerns Hermione instead of Skylar.

"When Hermione was born, the Healers noticed something different about her. She was born with a tuff of white hair and amber eyes while her twin had black hair and blue eyes. After they ran some tests they came to the conclusion that she's the only magical being to be born with the werewolf genes. When she turns sixteen she'll be able to transform whenever she chooses. " Once she made sure her brother was serious Juliette stands by her decision to help her niece.

While they were talking Severus had rejoined them in the living room and once that conversation was finished Remus and Severus made their leave of Juliette's house and head back home; Both men unhappy that they had to leave Hermione there even if Juliette is more than capable of raising her for 5 years. Two weeks pass by quickly and it is now August 31st; The day before Hermione and her sister start Hogwarts. Juliette and Alan Granger drive Hermione to the 

Leaky Cauldron in to stay the night so in the morning they can drive her to platform 9 ¾, where they say their goodbyes to Hermione and leave her to herself.

Once Hermione had successfully entered the Platform and started walking towards the train, a young Gryffindor fourth year ran into Hermione knocking her down onto the rough platform. He picked himself up off the floor turned back to look back at Hermione who was looking around dazed. "Stupid first year" Upon hearing a familiar voice and the hurtful things it just said Hermione had to hold back tears as she picked herself up off the ground. As she was picking up her luggage, someone taped her on her shoulder causing Hermione to look up and see her sister Skylar bending down to help her.

Hermione looked around as she quietly insists Skylar stop helping her before their parents see them together. Skylar smiles at her twin as she shakes her head at her "Calm down. I've already told mum that there is no way they are keeping me from seeing you now that we're going to school. So just relax." Hermione smiles at her sister and they proceed to get all over Hermione's belongings off the ground and over to the train where they load it and then find a compartment near the caboose.

Once the train was a good distance away from the station, the fourth year that knocked Hermione down opened their compartment door and entered the small room. After he sat down and locked the door and cast a silencing spell on the room. He turned to the two girls opposite him. "Sorry about earlier sis." He said, looking at Hermione, who in turn just smiled and let her older brother Ashwin give her a much needed hug.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, Ashwin left the twins so he could go ride in the horseless carriages while Hermione and Skylar followed the other first years to the boats that would take them up to the castle by way of the lake. Hermione and Skylar found an unoccupied boat and climbed in before they were joined by two boys, one with flaming red hair and freckles, and the other with untidy black hair that both girls recognized as Harry Potter.

As the first years were lead up to the entrance hall, Hermione reminded herself not to acknowledge her parents or her brother when she entered the Great Hall. All the first years were then lead into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. As they were lead up between house tables Hermione looked up into the enchanted ceiling of the night sky. When they reached the end of the tables they lined facing the Head table, where Hermione did an excellent job of not noticing her father, uncle, and mother. After a few names were called it was finally Hermione's turn.

"Hermione Granger." Upon hearing her name Hermione started talking to herself as she walked up to the three legged stool trying to calm down. The voice of the sorting hat filled her head as she sat staring at the rest of the school. "So many secrets you have in your head Mrs. Lupin. And so many more until things will be safe. I can see just where to put you... GRYFFINDOR!" The hall clapped as Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table

Skylar was called a little while later, "Ahhh another Lupin... I can see that you'll do anything to help your sister... better be SLYTHERIN!", and was surprised more than her parents and siblings when the sorting hat placed her in Slytherin. She got up and walked over to the most hated house of Hogwarts, where she sat down next to the other first years in shock. She looked up and found Hermione's eyes which held no anger, only shock. Hermione then smiled at Skylar, telling her without words that everything would be ok.

As the sorting finished and the feast began, Hermione looked around the Great Hall taking in the various looks of happiness on her family members. Ashwin was engaging in a heated conversation with his friends across the aisle in Ravenclaw. Skylar was talking with the 

other first years around her, mainly talking to her cousin Draco Malfoy. Remus and Severus were talking to a black haired witch seated next to them. And Hermione was just enjoying the happiness that filled the air.

After a few more minutes of looking around, Hermione finally turned to start eating the feast. While she was piling food onto her plate, she overheard Ron Weasley, a fellow Gryffindor first year and the red head that shared a boat with her, start talking about the least popular house at Hogwarts."Everyone in that house has turned into a dark witch or wizard; they're not someone you want to hang around." Ron said to his new friend Harry.

Ashwin, like Hermione, overheard Ron talking and had turned to listen to what he had to say about his mother's old house. Once Ron finished talking, Ashwin started in on him."You better watch what you say firstie, that's my mother's old house and she's not a dark witch. In fact, she's the Ancient Runes Professor here." he said, looking down and across the table at Ron and Harry.

"Why should I listen to you? You're probably wishing you could go join the little first years over there." Ron replied, not noticing he had the entire hall's attention. Ashwin looked at Ron before leaning over the table and whispering low, so only the people around him could hear. "That's my little sister you just insulted. If I were you, I would watch what I say to those older than you, that is, if you want to stay at Hogwarts until you graduate."

When Ashwin finished talking he sat back down in his seat and ignored everyone around him. Ron's ears turned red as he looked down at his plate full of food. Quietly he called Ashwin a jerk and began eating his food. Hermione heard his comment, but didn't say anything for fear of causing a scene that would put her in danger. Thankfully nothing else eventful happened, the feast ended and the house prefects showed the first years the way to their house dormitories.

Once Hermione was upstairs in her new dorm at the top of Gryffindor Tower, she changed clothes and lie back in her fluffy bed. She thought about all the changes in her life and how they were going to affect her stay at Hogwarts. She had always dreamt of being in the same house as her twin, sharing stories with her family and not hiding her true identity when she came to Hogwarts… but now that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. Needless to say, Hermione went to sleep hours later, her eyes puffy from crying.


	3. First Impressions aren't always what the

Chapter 2: First Impressions aren't always what they seem

The next day when Hermione awoke she tried not to think about her depressing thoughts the night before and surprisingly succeeded. She quickly took a shower before her roommates woke and then made her way down the many staircases to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once in the Great Hall, Hermione along with the rest of the students got their timetable from their Head of House. Hermione was happy to note that the first class the Gryffindor first years had was Potions with the Slytherins. She discretely looked up and smiled at Skylar who happily smiled back.

When Hermione finished looking over her timetable she turned back to her breakfast and overheard Ron muttering to Harry about evil Slytherins. She shook her head and was thankful that Ashwin hadn't entered the Great Hall yet. After she finished eating, Hermione stood and grabbed her bag before she made her way to the potions classroom, which if she remembered correctly, was in the lowest part of the dungeons. Upon reaching the dungeons Hermione notices she is the first person down there, so she opened the potions' door but stops when she realizes there where, in fact, people in the classroom. After a few seconds of hesitation Hermione leans in to listen to the voices and instantly recognizes them as her Uncle Severus' and her mother Ambrosial. Apparently Severus heard the door open for they ceased talking for a few moments until he calls for them to enter. Slowly Hermione pushes the door open and enters the dark lit room.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Ambrosial said, turning around in her chair to look at the visitor. Hermione sucked in her breath at her mother's harsh tone. Severus quickly looked between his sister and niece before he stood up and sound-proofed the room and locked the door. "Ambrosial, how can you be so blind?" Severus hissed out as he saw tears filling Hermione's dark brown eyes. Confused Ambrosial looks at her brother before she turns back to look at Hermione. Ambrosial's breath catches as she realizes she is staring at her daughter. Ambrosial stands and walks over to the crying girl.

"Hera... Is that really you?" She whispered, causing Hermione to nod her head. At the conformation Ambrosial swooped down and enveloped her upset daughter in her arms. Hermione cried harder at the close contact from her mum that she hadn't had in weeks."You look so much like Juliette… I would have realized it was you." Ambrosial said, pulling away from Hermione so she could get a good look at her. With a smile Ambrosial twirled the brown hair around her fingers.

"As much as I'm enjoying this little reunion, it is time for my class to start Ambrosial." Severus said from his place behind his desk. With a nod of acknowledgement Ambrosial stared at Hermione a few moments longer before dropping her arms and backing away, afraid if she took her eyes off her she would disappear again.

"Of course Severus" Ambrosial said, finally tearing her eyes away from Hermione's. Hermione stood by the desks and watched in silence as her mother walked out of the room without so much as saying goodbye. "Hermione, take your seat… your classmates will be arriving soon." Severus said as he walked up next to her. Hermione nodded slightly as Severus wiped a tear from her cheek. She then walked over to a seat in the second row and sat down.

After a few more students entered the classroom Severus walked out through a door behind his desk. Skylar entered not long after that closely followed by her cousin Draco. Skylar looked around the room and noticed that despite Harry and Ron sitting at a table near Hermione, her sister looked small and alone sitting at an empty table. Silently Skylar walked past the other students and sat down next to her while Draco sat on Skylar's other side. Slowly the potions classroom became full of students waiting on their professor to arrive.

During their wait for the Potions Master to enter, Hermione listened to the conversation her sister was having with Draco. "Are you upset that you're in Slytherin?" Draco asked. Skylar neither nodded nor shook her head. "I was a little last night, but after I talked to my parents and found out that their not angry with me, it's slowly becoming okay with me." Draco smiled at her but before he could say anything in reply, Professor Snape entered the classroom with the door slamming shut behind him. As he walked past their table his black cloak billowing behind him, Hermione smiled to herself at her uncle's stern persona. "In this class, you will learn the subtle art that is potions making. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Severus said after he had the class put their wands away.

The rest of the class period was spent with Severus asking them general potions questions and fortunately for Hermione she managed to answer all her questions correctly; this caused many of her peers to distant themselves from her even more than they already had. Once Potions was over Hermione followed the rest of her classmates out of the room and onto their next class. In every class they had that day Skylar would sit next to Hermione, with Draco sitting on Skylar's other side so he could continue to talk to her. One question in particular caught Hermione's attention.

"So Sky, where's Hera?" Draco asked, curiously looking around the room. "Does she go here?" He continued looking back at his black haired cousin. Skylar shook her head. "No, our parents thought it would be best if she had private tutors." Draco nodded his head in understanding. "I see… I was just wondering because I didn't see her at the feast yesterday." Skylar nodded and before long their conversation changed again. Hermione had to hand it to her, Skylar was very convincing when it came to lying. Maybe that's why she was put in Slytherin.

Later that night after dinner Hermione received an owl as she sat on her bed in the girl's dormitory.

"Dear Hera,  
Your uncle told me that you did well in class today. I'm happy to hear that. Get a good night's sleep, because you're in my class first thing tomorrow morning.  
I love you baby,  
Rune"

Hermione smiled sadly as she finished reading the letter before she tucked it safely into her trunk. She then did as her father instructed and got ready for a good night's sleep.

The next day, Hermione along with the other first years went to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom for their first lesson of the day. Hermione sat down in the first row, and was soon joined by Skylar and Draco, which was normal, but then she was joined by Harry, Ron and one of Hermione's roommates, Lavender Brown. The classroom was silent as their professor Remus Lupin introduced himself and started the class off by telling everyone about him including how he was bitten by a werewolf when he was six years old, and how he's been working at Hogwarts since 1982. He then asks the class to tell him three things about themselves.

The first person to stand and tell the class about themselves was Draco, who tells them that his whole family has been in Slytherin, that he's a pureblood and that he loves Quidditch. Next was Skylar, who tells them that she's a pureblood, she's surprised to be in Slytherin, and that she's Draco's cousin. Finally it was Hermione's turn, who before she said anything, gave her father a mean look.

"I'm happy to be in Gryffindor, I'm an only child, and I'm muggleborn." Hermione said, not smiling when she finished, now knowing that things were about to get worse for her. While the rest of the class introduced themselves, Hermione was listening to Draco and Skylar conversation."Why have you been hanging out with a muggleborn Sky?" Draco asked her with a startled look on his face. "What does it matter? She's my first friend here Drake." Skylar said, trying desperately not to raise her voice.

"It matters because purebloods don't hang out with muggleborns; it's like a rule or something." Draco said, his voice rising slightly which caught Remus' attention. "Is there something you wanted to say Mr. Malfoy?" Remus asked with a knowing look in his amber eyes. Draco quickly shook his coloring face and looked away. Once the class ended Hermione and Skylar walked out together, with Hermione trying to hide the tears falling from her eyes.

The rest of September flew by for the other students of Hogwarts, save for Hermione; for she still only had one friend in the entire school, her sister Skylar. Soon it was October 31st and Hermione felt horrible. Ron had made fun of her during their charms class which in itself wasn't horribly strange it was after the class ended, that Ron was telling Harry that the only thing Hermione's good for is getting Gryffindor house points. This struck a cord in the not far away Hermione who heard them before she ran off to cry in the girl's restroom.

Later that night at the Halloween feast Professor Sinistra ran into the Great Hall yelling that a troll was sighted on the castle grounds. After much panicking from the students, they were taken to their common rooms by their house prefects. On the way to the Gryffindor common room, Harry realized that Hermione was missing from the other Gryffindors making their way up to the Tower. After he managed to convince Ron, they ran off to the girl's bathroom, only to see the back of the Troll closing the door behind it.

After making another stupid decision, Harry and Ron run into the bathroom in time to see Hermione crawling under the stalls trying to get away from the troll, which was swinging its club above its head. As it smashed the current stall Hermione was under, Ron yelled out "Are you ok Hermione?" Hermione didn't answer; she just looked at them with terror etched in her young face.

Meanwhile, Harry was looking around the room trying to find something to distract the troll with. Upon seeing nothing, Harry did the first thing that came to mind, he grabbed onto the troll's club and was pulled into the air. "Harry, what are you doing?!" Ron yelled, shocked that his friend would do such a thing. "I don't know, just get Hermione out of here!" Harry said as he landed with a thud onto the troll's shoulders.

Ron nodded and made a path to Hermione but stopped when the Troll turned to look at him. Ron slowly started backing up as the troll, and Harry, came towards him. Meanwhile, Hermione was crouched under the sinks staring at the scene before her."Ron, do something!" Harry yelled as the troll raised its club again. Quickly Ron pulled out his wand and tried to remember the charm they had just learned earlier that day. From under the sinks Ron heard Hermione whisper "Wingardium Leviosa." As Ron repeated the incantation the troll's club turned and smashed into its owner's head. Slowly the troll started to wobble and spin, causing Harry to jump from its shoulder's and onto the tiled floor next to Hermione. It finally crashed onto the floor with a thud a few minutes later.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Harry asked her as he helped her out from under the sinks. Hermione nodded slowly and was about to thank them when three professors ran into the bathroom. Upon seeing a 12 foot mountain troll laying unconscious on the floor, Professor McGonagall almost fainted. "Explain this, this instant." Professor Ambrosial Snape said as she placed her arms around Minerva. Harry and Ron looked at each other before they both started speaking, but Hermione interrupted them. "It's my fault Professor. I came looking for the troll, see I've read all about them and I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't… If Harry and Ron hadn't saved me, then I'd probably be dead." Hermione said, looking down at the ground. Knowing deep down that her mother would never believe her blunt lie, but she had to try.

"Miss Granger?" Severus said taking in his niece's tousled appearance. "Are you seriously injured?" Startled Hermione looked up. "No Professor, but Harry did fall from the Troll's shoulders onto the floor…" With a nod Severus walked over to Harry and started checking him over.

"I'm very disappointed in you Miss Granger; I have no choice but to deduct five points from Gryffindor House." Ambrosial said staring her daughter down. "But I must say that you are lucky." She continued as she looked over to the young boys, "not many full grown wizards, let alone first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale, so I award Gryffindor 10 points."

"And since none of you are hurt besides a sprained wrist from a bad landing, you may return to your dormitories and finish the feast with your classmates." Severus said after he finished checking Harry over. Slowly Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way to Gryffindor Tower in silence. Once at the portrait, there was an embarrassed pause and none of them looked at each other, then they all said together, "Thanks."

From that moment on, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter became her two best friends. There are just some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and watching two people knock out a 12-foot mountain troll, all for the sake of your safety, is one of them.

After that night, Hermione, Ron, Harry and sometimes Skylar hung out in their free time. The months flew by, with Hermione finally starting to accept her new life as a Granger. And soon it was the end of the year and Hermione didn't want it to end.


	4. Who's the Heir?

Chapter 3: Who is the Heir?

During the summer Hermione went back to Juliette's house and stayed there until August 31st where she was taken to the Leaky Cauldron until September 1st, when she was then taken to platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts Express. Once on the train Hermione found Harry and Ron in a compartment near the end of the train. The train ride was mostly uneventful except for when Draco and his 'bodyguards', Crabbe and Goyle came into their compartment and tried to start a fight. Skylar quickly showed up behind them and stopped Draco from calling Hermione a mudblood, which was a sure fire way to start a fight. She told him to leave, which after some fuss he finally did, leaving Skylar standing in the open compartment doorway. "Can I join you?" Skylar asked them, causing Hermione and surprisingly Harry to nod eagerly.

Not long after this the train pulled into Hogsmeade station where the friends rode up to the castle in the horseless carriages and parted ways at the Great Hall, where they sat at their respectable tables. The feast finished very uneventfully and Hermione, Harry, and Ron made their way up to the Gryffindor common room laughing and having fun.

The beginning of the school year progressed quickly for the group of Gryffindors now known as the Golden Trio. During classes, Hermione continued to save a seat for Skylar who was well known as the trio's best friend outside of Gryffindor; and surprisingly Harry continued to show an interest in Skylar. On October 31st, Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was found petrified on the second floor by Harry, Ron and Hermione; who were then found by the rest of the school after the feast. Upon seeing a hold up in the corridor, Argus Filch pushes through and his eyes land on his cat. With some hysterics Argus blames Harry for killing Mrs. Norris and tries to attack him, but Dumbledore manages to calm him down by telling him that Mrs. Norris is only petrified. After Argus leaves with his cat, Hermione looks up above where the cat had hung to see a message.

"Enemies of the Heir Beware. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened." It was written in what appeared to be blood. Soon after this discovery, Hermione asked her uncle Severus if she could get permission to go into the restricted section of the library. After a few weeks he finally agrees, so Hermione, Ron, and Harry stay in the library until she finds a book named, _Moste Potente Potions_, in which it describes a potion named the Polyjuice Potion. Hermione decides that in order for them to find out who the Heir of Slytherin is they need to start making the potion as soon as possible.

After a month of making the potion, and indirectly lying to Skylar and Severus, the polyjuice potion was ready for use on Christmas. Harry and Ron managed to get hair from Goyle and Crabbe, one of the main ingredients in the potion. Hermione, meanwhile, took some hair from a Slytherin girl named Millicent Bulstrode. As they drank their separate potions in different bathroom stalls, Hermione realized that she had made a terrible error directly after she drank her goblet of polyjuice, and thus her transformation into Millicent was altered severely. She refused to leave the stall she was in, yet thankfully, Harry and Ron's transformations were successful. So after much persuasion from a hiding Hermione, they continued their plan on finding out who the Heir of Slytherin is. The first person they planned on questioning was Draco Malfoy.

On their way to the Slytherin common room, they ran into the person they were searching for. "Crabbe, Goyle, where have you two been?" Draco questioned as he continued on his way to the common room. "Pigging out in the Great Hall?" Dumbly, Harry and Ron nodded. Not long after they entered the Slytherin common room the Polyjuice Potion, which only lasted an hour, began to wear off. Harry and Ron managed to get away from Draco before he realized what was happening, and ran back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom looking for Hermione.

Once there Moaning Myrtle floated up to them and told them that Hermione looked awful, apparently her altered transformation hadn't disappeared when the hour ended. "Hermione, open the door." Harry said, walking closer to the bathroom stall Hermione was in. A muffled noise was his response. "Everything will be ok, I promise." Reluctantly Hermione opened the door, crying softly as she covered her face with her robes. "Come on Hermione, you don't need to hide from us." Ron added upon seeing Hermione make no move to remove the robes. Hermione sighed before she let her robes drop from her face. Ron unconsciously backed up into the sinks behind him. What was visible of Hermione's body was covered in pure white fur, her eyes were amber and there were what looked like long dog like ears poking out through her white hair. "It was animal hair; Millicent Bulstrode must have a crup or something." Hermione sobbed, her hands covering her eyes. "The potion doesn't work on animal transformations."

"It's okay Hermione; we'll take you up to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey doesn't ask a lot of questions." Harry said quickly as Hermione tried desperately to hide her face from view. After some more persuasion, they managed to get Hermione to the Hospital wing, to which when they got there Madam Pomfrey promptly kicked the boys out.

That night as Hermione lay in bed she cursed herself for having to lie to her friends. It was true that the Polyjuice Potion wasn't meant to be used for animal transformations, both trying to become one and already being one. Once Hermione had added Millicent's hair and drank her potion, her insides had started to burn. She quickly realized that with her being a born werewolf she would never be able to use the polyjuice potion. When the hour was up, all the alterations had remained; Most of her other form was now visible to others. Hermione hated not being able to tell Harry and Ron that there was no crup hair that had messed up her potion, but that that was her staring back at them, long ears, white fur and tail in all. Only Madam Pomfrey, who was Hermione's nurse when she was younger, knew exactly what happened. Thankfully though, she promised not to tell Hermione's parents until the morning, so with that Hermione was given a dreamless sleep potion.

The next few weeks were hard for Hermione who was still staying in the Hospital Wing. Even though Ron and Harry visited her every day, she still had to deal with her parent's disapproval and her sister and uncle's anger at being lied to. Finally on February 1st Hermione was given permission to return to classes. But three months after her release, on May 8th, Hermione along with Penelope Clearwater were found petrified in the library. Hermione was holding onto a small vanity mirror.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the castle, Hermione's family was in turmoil. Skylar felt worse than the others for the sheer fact that part of herself was laying unmoving in the Hospital Wing. Everyday Harry, Ron and Skylar visited Hermione and after the student's were in bed, Remus, Ambrosial and Ashwin visited her at night. During the time of her petrifaction, Hermione slowly began to accept the fact that she was special and she was never going to be free of her other side. After coming to this realization, most of the pent up stress on her body disappeared. Hermione was still petrified three days before the end of the year exams. Harry and Ron were still trying to figure out the mysteries of the Chamber of Secrets, and thankfully for them, Hermione was able to help them even though she was lying in the hospital wing. Harry had found a piece of parchment crumpled in her hand.

On May 30th, all the students that were petrified were successfully un-petrified by the means of stewed mandrakes. At the end of the year feast Hermione was filled in on the events that happened while she was in the Hospital. It turns out that Harry managed to defeat a basilisk and the memory of a 16 year old Tom Riddle, who later became Lord Voldemort.

On the train ride back to London, Skylar once again asked if she can join the Golden Trio in their compartment. As always Hermione tells her she can, but instead of sitting by her, Skylar sat down next to Harry. Hermione looked at her sister a few minutes before she noticed Harry smiling at her and holding her hand. "How long have you two been together?" Hermione asked, gesturing to their hands. Skylar smiled shyly before saying, "After New Years."

Hermione nodded her head, "Well Congratulations." She said, feeling slightly hurt that Skylar hadn't told her. "Until next year" Hermione continued as the train came to a stop. With that Hermione joined Juliette on the other side of the gateway, where they made their way back to Juliette's house until they would return on September 1st.


	5. Betrayed

Chapter 4: Betrayed

The summer at Juliette's was the worst summer yet. Alan Granger decided to harass Hermione whenever his wife wasn't home so he wouldn't get cursed and it finally got so bad that Hermione had to corner Alan and threaten to kill him on the next full moon just to get him to leave her alone. Needless to say, Alan didn't come near Hermione again, unless need be. So Hermione spent the rest of her summer stuck in her room reading her new books for the upcoming year at Hogwarts.

On September 1st, Juliette drove Hermione to King's Cross station from the Leaky Cauldron, where she could once again board the Hogwarts express. Once Hermione was through the barrier, she found Harry and Ron, who were hanging out a window already on the train. Not long after the train left the platform, Draco and his bodyguards opened their compartment door.

"Hey Potter, I heard that you're dating Skylar Snape?!" Draco said, walking up next to Harry, who was now standing. "I wonder, are you only dating her so you can get a good grade in potions?"Draco sneered at him, just itching for a fight. "Leave off Malfoy." Ron said standing and pulling his wand out. Draco turned and eyed Ron's wand wearily. "Ron don't…" Hermione whispered, grabbing his arm and pulling it down. "He's not worth it."

Draco now was glaring at Ron and Hermione. "Listen to your girlfriend Weasley." He said before turning back to Harry and leaned in close to him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave my cousin alone Potter." He whispered into Harry's ear before standing straight and walking out of the compartment.

Shortly after this, their compartment door was opened again, but this time it was Professor Lupin that stood on the other side. "Ahhh… Harry, Hermione, Ron would you mind if I joined you? The other compartments are full and I…" "Of course Professor" Harry said, moving over so Remus could sit down next to him. Remus smiled before he walked inside and slid the door shut behind him.

"Professor, is there a reason why you chose to sit with us?" Hermione asked him, trying to hide her smile at being so close to her father. "Actually Hermione, there is." Remus said as he pulled out a letter from his pocket. "I received this letter a few days ago and have yet decided what to do with it… and I was wondering if you three would be as kind as to assist me."

"Professor, why do you need us to help you? I mean we're just third years… what can we do?" Ron asked, a little uncertain. "I'm getting to that Ron; just promise me you will hear me out first." After they nodded, Remus turned to Harry before continuing.

"Harry, do you remember when I called you into my office, during your first year, so I could tell you about your parents?" A little taken back Harry nodded. "Well, remember when I told you the story of Sirius Black, and how he supposedly told Voldemort where your parents were hidden?" Once again, Harry nodded though this time with a hard jerk. "It appears that I was wrong. You see, this letter is from Sirius and in it he wrote about what really happened that night, well what he claims what happened. And I was wondering if you three can tell me if it seems truthful or not." At their stunned faces, Remus opened the letter and began to read.

"Dear Remus,

Hello my dear old friend. I know that by now you have recognized my handwriting, and most certainly my scent that surrounds this letter. So I must ask you now Moony, please do not destroy this letter until you have finished reading it, if you still desire to.

Now that that is out of the way, there is something you desperately need to understand. I never betrayed Lily and James, I never killed Peter, I was unjustly sentenced to a life at Azkaban, without so much as a trial.

Let me explain what happened. First off I wasn't Lily and James' secret keeper. I convinced them to change keepers at the last minute; I told them to change to Peter, since I would be an easier target for Voldemort. Two days after they changed keepers, I arrived at Godric's Hollow around seven thirty so I could get some books Alexea had asked Lily for a few days earlier concerning babies. So, once I arrived there, instead of not being able to see their house I saw it plain as day, completely ruined.

I ran inside trying to convince myself that Peter hadn't betrayed them, but my instincts were sadly correct. James lay in the middle of the hallway, his wand snapped beside him with a vacant expression in his lifeless eyes. I wanted nothing more than to die once I saw him lying there…. He was like my brother Remus; I dropped to the floor next to him and started to cry. I don't know how long I knelt beside him, but once I could no longer cry, I thought I heard something. And slowly it became louder until I realized it was Harry crying up in his room.

I stood up shakily and climbed the stairs to where I knew Harry's room to be. As I grew closer, the crying became louder and when I opened the door, I nearly dropped there on the spot. Lily was lying on the floor, dead, with Harry holding onto her hand crying. After I tucked Harry into his crib, I sent a message to Dumbledore telling him what I had found. I then sent another message to Alexea, telling her to contact the Ministry. I then left the house in search for Peter. I don't know how I found him, but I did. He was walking down a muggle street, which now that I think about it seems odd.

I pulled out my wand, no longer caring about the muggle secrecy laws, and was about to confront him about his betrayal, when he yelled for the whole street to hear that it was I that had betrayed Lily and James, and that I was going to be locked away forever, so I could never again join my master.

I've never felt such fury and hatred inside of me before that moment. I lunged at him, and the next thing I know the street was blown apart and Aurors were holding onto me. As I was being lead away, I saw wormtail staring up at me from the sewers. Peter, it seems had had a wand hidden behind his back, which he used to destroy the street and cut off a finger before he transformed.

Once I realized I was going to Azkaban, I tried to fight, but in the end I wanted nothing more than to stay there. But when I realized no one would be there for Alexea and my child, I did my best to retain my sanity. When the Dementors would come anywhere near my cell, I would change into Padfoot so they wouldn't affect me as badly as the other prisoners. I knew that Alexea would be doing anything she could to get me out of Azkaban. And, until I received a letter a month ago, I had lost all hope of getting out of Azkaban.

Alexea wrote me a long letter, telling me the reasons why she hadn't been able to get me out of Azkaban, and all the reasons centered on Peter. She just couldn't find the stupid rat, until one day she was looking through the Daily Prophet. And there Peter was, sitting on a red-haired boy's shoulder, apparently the family had won some prize money, so they took a trip to Egypt.

So, Remus, I come to a close in my tale, but I still have some things to address. Firstly, will you do an old friend a ghastly favor? If you said yes, which I believe you did, then I need you to talk to Dumbledore. Tell him that Peter Pettigrew is still alive and living inside Hogwarts in his animagus form. I believe a young boy, a Weasley, is keeping him as his pet rat. If you do this Remus and Dumbledore takes Peter to the ministry, then I am as good as free.

If you do not want to do this favor, then just send a letter to Alexea with a simple 'no', and she will go to Dumbledore instead and I will know that we are no longer friends. I cannot write anymore, the Dementors will be making their rounds soon and Alexea has to leave when they do…

Please Remus consider everything I've said.  
Your old friend and fellow Marauder,  
Sirius Black"

As Remus finished reading the letter, Harry along with Hermione had tears in their eyes. "So, what do you think? Is he telling the truth?" Remus asked them, his voice anxious. Harry and Ron looked at each other, but it was Hermione that answered, "I believe you should go to Dumbledore, and tell him Pettigrew is still alive." Remus smiled at her, he then looked at Harry and Ron who had their heads together discussing something.

"Professor Lupin… Remus, I do believe that Sirius is telling the truth, but if he's been innocent the entire time, why is he just now writing to you? Why didn't he write a letter to Dumbledore when he was first sent to Azkaban?" Harry asked, turning his upper body towards Remus. "I honestly don't know Harry, but he did say that his wife Alexea has been trying everything she could to get him free… I guess Dumbledore couldn't do anything to help him before now." Remus said as he folded the letter back up and placed it back inside his cloak.

The conversation came to a stop after this. Remus pulled his cloak around him and fell asleep; Hermione pulled out a book and began to read, while Harry and Ron played a game of exploding snap. All the while they wondered why Skylar hadn't come to visit them.

Once the train arrived at Hogwarts, Remus followed them into the same carriage that would take them up to the castle. "So, I should speak with the Headmaster?" He asked them quietly. He received three nods in return. "Alright then, Ron where's your rat?" Remus asked him when he realized that Peter wasn't with him. "I think I left Scabbers at home… I'm sure mum will send him sometime soon though." Ron said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"That's alright Ron; as long as you know where he is everything will be fine." Remus said noticing the young boy's rapidly reddening face. Ron looked up and smiled at Remus. The carriage came to a stop, signaling that they were at the gates. The golden trio and the Defense Professor made their way across the grounds and into the Great Hall together.

Before the feast began, the students had to sit through another first year sorting. But unlike the year before, Hermione paid close attention to the names being called. When Professor McGonagall called out 'Tawny Lupin' the whole hall quieted down so they could hear what house their Defense professor's daughter went to. Tawny walked up to the sorting hat slowly and took a seat on the three-legged stool while Professor McGonagall places the hat on her head.

"Well, Miss Lupin it seems that since you've fooled the entire room that you would do well in Slytherin… but, Ahhh yes that does make more sense, see as you are the one that placed the charm on yourself, at such an early age, that you belong in RAVENCLAW!" The hall clapped respectfully as Tawny walked over to the cheering house. The rest of the sorting finished soon after that, and the feast began and ended without much trouble.

The next day, the trio had their first new class, Divination with Professor Trelawney. Hermione instantly hated the class, since she knew from her younger years that the Headmaster had hired Trelawney, who was a fraud, to halt the development of the sight in young witches and wizards by teaching them irrelevant information.

After Divination, the trio had a break then they headed to transfiguration. They sat in their normal seats in the middle of the class and were surprised when Skylar didn't sit next to them, but in the front row with Draco. Once transfiguration was over, Hermione waited for Skylar outside the classroom, but when she walked out with Draco, he steered her away from Hermione and towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Skylar, what are you doing?" Hermione called out after her sister, but Draco kept leading her away. "Skylar!" Hermione yelled out one last time, but it was no use, her sister wouldn't turn around to look at her. Hermione felt like she would die. Draco turned back to look at Hermione one last time, and smiled when he saw tears falling down her face.

After that Hermione spent the entire lunch period in her Uncle's chambers, talking to Severus and Ambrosial. Remus couldn't attend, for he was trying to get the Headmaster to see him. "Mum, what do you think Draco is trying to accomplish by keeping Skylar from me?" Hermione asked her, taking a sip of tea that she clutched tightly in her hands.

"Well Hera, I believe young Malfoy is trying to stop her from associating with muggleborns which would be yourself, and half-bloods like Mr. Potter. It seems that he's trying to turn her into a 'proper' pureblood." Ambrosial said, as she set down the plate of sandwiches onto the granite tabletop.

"Your mother is right Hera, Mr. Malfoy came to see me earlier this morning requesting me to reassign potions partners, and he told me that he wanted to be paired up with his cousin, Skylar Snape. And seeing as how he knows I'm her uncle and not her father like we're pretending, I couldn't refuse him…" Severus said with an air of regret.

"But uncle, you can't do that! She's been my partner since first year… you just can't change that now!" Hermione cried in shock, her cup now showing cracks running along it. "Hera… Hera calm down." Ambrosial whispered to her daughter as Hermione's bushy brown hair slowly became paler and paler, until it could be considered light blonde like Malfoy's.

But Hermione couldn't hear her mother, instead the voices of her twin and Draco rang in her ears. "I don't understand why you're doing this Drake… if you only got to know Hermione…" Hermione heard Skylar saying, she was obviously upset. "I will not get to know that mudblood Sky, and if you continue to talk to her or Potter, then I'm afraid I'll have to write to Hera and tell her to publicly denounce you as her twin."

Deep inside herself, Hermione knew the reason why Skylar had agreed to stop talking to her. It was their demon cousin threatening to contact Hera that had finally gotten Skylar to agree. She had done it for her sister's safety, and no other reason. That in itself was what finally got Hermione to calm down.

"Hera?" Ambrosial asked as Hermione's hair returned to normal. "Everything's fine mother. Just a little upset is all." Hermione said before she set her cup back onto the table. "I think I'm going to head to class now…" she continued once she noticed her mother and uncle staring at her.

As Hermione was walking out of Severus' chambers, the cup that she had placed onto the table shattered into tiny pieces, which fell to the floor. Severus sucked in a shocked gasp as he looked at the shards of glass that now covered the floor. There, staring up at them from the shattered cup pieces, were the unmistakable amber eyes of Hera.


	6. Betrayer

Chapter 5: Betrayer

Meanwhile Remus was having a difficult time in the Headmaster's office. He was trying to persuade Dumbledore into reading Sirius's letter, but unfortunately the Headmaster wouldn't even glance at it. After his failed attempt with the Headmaster, Remus went to his and Ambrosial's chambers where he planned on writing to Alexea. In his letter he wrote about how Dumbledore wouldn't hear reason from him, but if Alexea came to the school, Albus would have to listen to her because she was pleading her husband's case to the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

The rest of September went by quickly after this, with Skylar still not talking to Hermione, and without Hermione forcing her to. Another person taking Skylar's supposed change of heart badly was Harry. The two of them had been dating since January of their second year, and then all of the sudden Harry received a letter telling him that they were no longer together.

On most weekends Hermione would either go to her parents or uncle's chambers and talk to her little sister Tawny and do their homework together, or she would spend it with Harry and Ron having fun. On October 31st, Hermione had to leave the Halloween feast early to make her way to the Whomping Willow, where she entered the secret passageway underneath the gnarled tree trunk and make her way to the Shrieking Shack, where she met with Remus and Ashwin. She did this all believing that she hadn't been followed.

But, unbeknownst to Hermione, someone had indeed watched her leave the Great Hall and had followed her outside. Once Hermione was hidden from view, having entered the passageway, Draco Malfoy smirked before walking back inside to tell Skylar what he had just seen.

"Sky, follow me." Draco whispered as he walked back into the Great Hall. Slowly a reluctant Skylar stood up and followed him back out of the hall. "Guess what I just saw." Draco said, but at his cousin's look he continued. "I followed Granger outside and I saw her enter the Whomping Willow through a hole in its trunk….and you know what tonight is, right?"At Skylar's shake of her head Draco answered, "Tonight's the full moon. I bet that that mudblood's a werewolf, just like Professor Lupin…" While Draco continued to mutter and mumble to himself Skylar began to worry about her twin.

"That's a very good theory Drake, but… don't you think Professor Dumbledore would already know about this, if Granger really was a werewolf, and have told the school?" Skylar asked him, once she heard him mutter something about Hermione being expelled. Draco stopped his ranting and looked thoughtful at this, "I guess your right Sky…" Skylar just smiled at him and lead the way out of the classroom they were occupying.

Soon it was December and the students had the chance to return home for Christmas, and Hermione decided to stay at Hogwarts so she could spend some much needed time with her family, and more importantly some time with her twin. Thankfully Draco had decided to return home to his manor in Wiltshire, which left Skylar available to talk to. That is, if she ever showed up. She never came to see Hermione, and she even avoided going to her parent's chambers for fear of seeing Hermione there.

On Christmas Eve, Hermione was taking a walk up to the Owlery so she could send Juliette a letter, when she literally ran into her sister. "Oh, sorry…Skylar?" Hermione said upon seeing her sister trying to get past her. Skylar said nothing; she just pushed past Hermione and entered the Owlery. "Skylar?" Hermione questioned, new tears budding in her eyes… she never thought that her sister was ignoring her because she wanted to…

"What do you want, mudbl…"Skylar started to ask, but stopped halfway through when she realized what she was about to call her sister. But it didn't matter, the damage had been done. The look on Hermione's face made Skylar back away in fear. Tears were still falling from her eyes, but they weren't the sad tears from before, no these were hot, angry tears that fell from bright amber eyes.

"Hermione?" Skylar asked as Hermione turned away from her. "I have nothing to say to you Miss Snape…" Hermione said as she started walking back toward the castle. "Hermione, please don't walk away…" Skylar said still standing in the doorway of the Owlery. Slowly Hermione came to a stop and turned to face her sister.

"No, I now know where I stand with you Skylar, and I want to make it perfectly clear that I will not be treated like that. I'm not just some person that you can toss to the side when you've had your fill of them. I'm your sister, your twin… I'm the other half of your soul!" Hermione said, screaming the last part out in anger. Skylar didn't say anything; she just stood there, shocked and scared. "I have feelings too Skylar…and you just severed any ties you still had with them." Hermione said, glaring at her now crying sister.

"Hermione, you don't understand…" Skylar tried to say, but was cut short by a look from amber eyes. "I did understand that on the first day of classes that you couldn't talk to me because Draconis was blackmailing you. I even understood that you couldn't risk coming by the chambers, in case I was there…" Hermione said, taking a step closer to her sister. "I understood perfectly well until you started to call me a mudblood." She continued, her hair now growing three shades lighter.

"I… I'm expected to act like a proper pureblood. I'm supposed to call muggle-borns that, since their blood isn't pure like mine or Draco's. And since you're a muggle-born, I'm supposed to call you that." Skylar said while staring at the ground, hoping this explanation would make everything better. She looked up at Hermione, and proceeded to back into the wall behind her, where she slid to the floor in fear.

It seemed that Skylar forgot that she was talking to her more powerful, pureblooded werewolf twin; which caused Hermione to forget about the protections they had put in place just for her sake, for there was now a snarling, half transformed werewolf standing on the grounds in front of Skylar.

"Hera…" Skylar whispered as Hermione, who was now sporting claws, canines, white blonde hair and amber eyes, advanced on her. "Have you forgotten that I'm your twin?!" Hermione managed to growl out through her long canines. "That I have just as pure blood as you do?! Unless…" Hermione continued, now pausing in her advance toward Skylar. "Unless you're counting the fact that I was born with werewolf blood in me?" She whispered her eyes wide.

"No, never Hera…" Skylar said still seated on her bum. "Your blood's just as pure as mine, even purer… because you would never even think about calling someone 'dirty blood'." "Then explain to me Skylar Ambrosial Celeste Lupin, why you would call someone that? Why you would abandon your family, just because someone told you too? Why act like something you despise? I want the truth, now!" Hermione said, growling out the last word with finality.

Skylar nodded her head quickly, "You said you already knew about Draconis blackmailing me, but you never found out about this. On Halloween he dragged me out of the Great Hall to tell me that he followed you outside and watched as you entered the Whomping Willow…. And since he saw the full moon he figured out that you were a werewolf." Skylar paused here, letting her words sink in.

"I had to convince him that you weren't, but he was still suspicious. I finally told him that I would do anything if he didn't tell the entire school of this idea. So, he's been making me ignore all the other houses, and call people 'dirty blood'. I never meant to become a bad person." It was obvious that Skylar was finished. Her tears had started to come faster towards the end, and now they were causing her to shake in sadness.

Throughout her sister's tale Hermione had stood unmoving. Now that she had finished Hermione walked a few steps closer to her. "Well I…" Hermione was at a loss for words. "Please, stand up." Hermione said closing her eyes tightly. Skylar looked up at her before she carefully stood up.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Skylar said taking a clawed hand in hers. This startled Hermione, her eyes flying open. "When we turn 16, I promise to return to normal. I'll even tell Draco to stick his wand somewhere that the sparks shoot out of his ears… But until then, you know I can't be seen with you. So, I want you to know right now that I miss you terribly." Skylar said, lifting the hand she was holding and placing a kiss upon it.

Hermione felt all her anger dissipate at her sister's words, along with all traces of Hera. "Just promise me a few things." Hermione said, smiling a little bit. "Anything" Skylar said smiling back at her. "Promise me that you won't call anyone a mudblood ever again, no matter what Draconis says." Hermione said a steely glint in her now honey brown eyes. "I promise." Skylar said hanging her head in shame.

"Now now Sky, there's no need to get upset again. The next thing I want you to promise me is a lot easier to do." Hermione said lifting her sister's head up. Skylar smiled sadly at her. "Just promise me that you'll visit Tawny more. She really misses you." Hermione finished with a smile. Skylar let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "I can do that."

After the encounter with Skylar Hermione went back to Gryffindor Tower to talk to Harry and Ron. She told them why Skylar had been acting different and told Harry that Draco made Skylar write the letter had had gotten. Which made Harry a much happier guy, and yet he had the urge to go and punch a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

Soon Christmas break was over and the students returned from their homes and started classes again. The rest of the year went by to quickly for Hermione and her family. In March Remus got a letter from Alexea telling him that Dumbledore wouldn't read the letter she had brought with her, but that her son, a second year Ravenclaw student, had a plan that would surely free Sirius. But it involved Sirius breaking out of Azkaban and coming to Hogwarts. Remus sent a reply back telling her to let her son get on with his plan.

Remus didn't hear back from Alexea until the last week of May, with only one sentence written. "It's done, be ready by next week." The next day at breakfast a student ran into the Great Hall holding onto a Daily Prophet while yelling, "HE'S ESCAPED! SIRIUS BLACK HAS ESCAPED AZKABAN!" During the following chaos, Remus sat back in his chair at the Head Table and smiled to himself. Apparently the plan had started.

The next week seemed to drag on for Remus until it was finally a week from the day he had received the letter from Alexea. Throughout every class and every meal Remus waited for some sign as to the next part of the plan. Finally at dinner, he got his sign. The meal had just been served when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. The students nearest to the door screamed, as Sirius Black, escaped criminal appeared in the doorway.

"Bloody hell, would you stop screaming, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Sirius said as he walked farther into the Great Hall. "Stop where you are Mister Black, you're not welcome in this castle." Headmaster Dumbledore said standing from his chair. Instead of stopping, Sirius continued to walk towards the Head Table. "Mister Black, if you continue to stay here, I'm afraid that I will have to have you removed. And I'm sure that the Aurors won't mind coming to help."

"Albus, you really believe I'm guilty?" Sirius asked once he finished walking up to the Head Table, standing right in front of Dumbledore. "I most certainly do… and, if I'm correct, so do the Aurors." Dumbledore replied with a smile as Sirius slowly turned around to face the ten gathered Aurors. "Take him away!" Dumbledore said, the smile on his face growing bigger. The Aurors closest to Sirius grabbed onto him, even though Sirius was standing stock still staring at the man he had placed all his trust in. They then proceeded to lead him toward the doors he had just entered through.

"Madam Bones, please make sure that he goes into the High Security ward in Azkaban, we don't want him breaking out again, do we?" Albus said to a woman that had been behind the Aurors. "Of course not Albus, we'll make sure he's taken care of." Madam Bones replied before walking after her Aurors.

The Aurors were almost out of the Great Hall when a tall Ravenclaw stood up. "Wait, you cannot arrest him without first meeting with a member of his family to ensure that he is in fact guilty of the crimes you are arresting him for." Madam Bones turned around to look at the young boy. "Considering that you are the only one with the knowledge and courage to stand and say this, I take it that you are Mister Black's son?" The young Ravenclaw nodded his head. This caused exclamations of surprise to start around the hall.

"According to a law passed by the Wizengamot, the guilty party in question has the right to ask his family for help in proving his innocence. And since my father has been doing this, but no one at the Ministry or here at Hogwarts will listen to a word he or my mother says, the Black family has the right to sue the Ministry for everything they own and produce… and since I'm sure you don't wish for that to happen, you will listen to me."

At this announcement, Madam Bones was giving the Ravenclaw her full attention. "Mister Black, you have the Wizengamot's attention, you may plead your father's case." The Ravenclaw smiled and proceeded to tell the tale that Sirius had written to Remus, even including how the Headmaster wouldn't hear reason from Professor Lupin or his mother Alexea Black. Once he was finished the entire hall and all the Aurors were looking around in shock.

"Well Mister Black, I thank you for your honesty, but I'm afraid I cannot release your father on the sole fact that we cannot prove what really happened all those years ago." Amelia said sadly, before turning around and walking back toward Sirius who was still being held by the Aurors. "Wait Madam Bones!" Someone called out after her, once again Amelia turned around to see Ron Weasley running up to her. "Weasley?" Amelia asked once Ron was standing in front of her. "What do you want?"

"Please Madam Bones, that Ravenclaw, Sirius's son, he's telling the truth. I… I have a rat that is missing a toe. And well all they found of Pettigrew was a finger…" Ron said pulling out his rat Scabbers. Once Scabbers saw Sirius he tried everything he could to get free of Ron's hands. "He's been in the family for twelve years."

"Can it be?" Amelia said upon seeing the rat. "Mister Weasley, I need you to hold onto your rat tightly. I'm going to try something and if it works, and you and Mister Black are telling the truth then Sirius Black will be free." With that said Amelia pointed her wand at Scabbers and a bright blue light came out and enveloped wormtail. It was like watching a sped up film of a growing tree, and just as suddenly as it had started, it was finished and in scabber's place was a grown man with balding hair.

The whole hall stared in shock. There, before them stood a man that was supposed to be dead. "Galloping Griffins, he's alive." Amelia whispered before yelling for the Aurors to release Sirius and arrest Peter. Once Peter was in chains, Amelia walked over to Sirius. "Mr. Black, you are cleared of all charges that have been brought against you. I would be most humbled if you would accept my apologies on the behalf of Auror Headquarters and the Ministry of Magic."

Sirius looked at Amelia before shaking his head sadly. "I'm sorry Madam Bones, but I cannot accept your apology on behalf of the Ministry, yet I understand you were just following orders." Amelia smiled at Sirius. "You are a free man Mister Black." She then turned back to the Great Hall. "Albus, you will be hearing from the Minister soon. Goodbye." And with that she was gone.

"Well I'd just like everyone to know that… it's great to finally be free." Sirius said with a big smile on his face before he walked over to his son. "Uhhh, hi son" He said awkwardly. "The name's Jasper."The Ravenclaw said with no smile on his face. Sirius's smile faltered a bit, but he nodded anyway. Meanwhile Remus had stood from his place at the Head Table and had made his way up behind Sirius.

"Hey Padfoot…" Remus whispered into his ear, which caused Sirius to jump so hard that he stumbled into Jasper. "Moony?" Sirius said as he turned around to face Remus. After looking him over, Sirius embraced him. "We still have a problem Siri…"Remus whispered into Sirius's ear before they pulled away. Sirius gave him a confused look before their problem started talking. "Mr. Black, you still are not welcome in this castle. If you do not leave immediately, then I will have someone escort you out." Sirius and Remus turned, along with rest of the Great Hall, to look at the still standing Headmaster.

"As you wish Dumbledore, but I will be back." Sirius said before turning back to Jasper. "I'll send you a letter of permission to return home for this weekend. We have a lot of catching up to do." Jasper said nothing, he just nodded his head. Sirius smiled at his son, then to Remus before he started making his way to the doors, halfway there he stopped again.

"Hi Harry… I don't know if Remus told you but," Sirius started to say to Harry but was cut short as a pair of arms wrapped around him. Sirius's smile grew as he realized Harry was giving him a hug. "Harry, I'm your Godfather." He felt Harry nod against his shoulder. Slowly Harry released his grip on Sirius, until they were standing an arm's length apart. "I promise to keep in touch Harry. We, along with Jasper, have a lot of catching up to do." Sirius said as he stared into the face that looked so much like his dead best friend. Harry nodded his head, unable to find the words to express how he felt.

Sirius took one last look at Harry, then back at Remus and Jasper before he left the castle. The rest of June went by quickly for most, except for Hermione, Harry, Skylar and the newly met Jasper Black. But finally it was the end of the year feast, to which Hermione sadly did not enjoy. It was then time for everyone to board the train and return to London.

In one part of the train Tawny Lupin smiled as she sat in a compartment filled with other girls her age. She had had a great year and everyone loved her pretty blonde hair and blue eyes, and she loved the fact that no one but her family knew that that was far from her true appearance; except for maybe one other person who was currently sitting in a different compartment awaiting his return to Black Manor.

In another part of the train the Golden Trio sat alone, surprisingly not even getting a visit from Draco and his Bodyguards. After an extremely long train ride, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾, where the students unloaded their trunks and left to go home. Hermione left Harry and Ron after saying her goodbyes and met her aunt waiting outside the gateway on King's Cross Station. Juliette greeted Hermione with a smile and then they proceeded back to her car.

Hermione smiled to herself as the car drove out of the parking lot. This would be the last time she had to return to her aunt's house for the entire summer, because this time next year she would be awaiting her 16th birthday.


	7. The Unexpected Tasks

Chapter 6: The Unexpected Tasks

The summer at Juliette's house was by far the most exciting yet. Hermione got to meet Juliette's partner Sturgis Podmore from the Ministry, and even the Minister for Magic himself when he came by to ask her a few interesting questions concerning the Headmaster. Soon though it was nearing September 1st and Hermione had to pack all of her belongings that had somehow managed to migrate into her aunt's house. Juliette helped Hermione put her trunk in the car and drove her to King's Cross Station, the last time she ever would.

Not long after they left the Leaky Cauldron they arrived at the station. But before Hermione could cross through the gateway to platform 9 ¾, Juliette pulled her over and gave her something she rarely received anymore, a hug from a family member. Hermione wiped a stray tear away before Juliette noticed; she then smiled at her before she continued her way to the platform. After Hermione entered Platform 9 ¾ she found Harry and Ron waiting for her. She rushed up to them and gave them both a hug before they boarded the train as the whistle started to blow.

They found a compartment in the middle of the train. Hermione listened as Harry told her and Ron about his summer; he spent the last four weeks of their summer visiting his godfather at Black Manor. "You should have seen it Hermione, Jasper has his own library that, I swear, is larger than the Great Hall." Harry said turning to Hermione with a smile. Hermione just smiled back.

"So how is Jasper anyway? He didn't seem all that happy that you were invited to his house…" Ron said with something that looked like concern on his face. "You're right, at first Jasper wasn't happy that I came, but after we hung out with Sirius he lightened up considerably. He's just had a hard life, what with Sirius being in Azkaban and no one believing his mother…" Harry said sticking up for his new friend.

Ron and Hermione nodded and soon the conversation turned to other things, mainly Quidditch. The train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade as rain poured down from the storm clouds over Hogwarts. The trio waited for the feast to begin, but they had to wait longer than the first year sorting, Headmaster Dumbledore had stood up and was waiting on the hall to get silent.

"As some of you are aware, Hogwarts will be playing host to the Triwizard Tournament this year. In addition, we will be providing housing to two other schools that are participating in the tournament." Dumbledore said, his arms rose toward the ceiling as if this was extremely important news. Dumbledore then went on to explain that since the tournament is extremely dangerous that only students aged 17 and up are allowed to enter. This announcement caused cried of outrage from the assembled students, especially from Ron's older brothers, Fred and George.

After Dumbledore finished his speech the feast began with much talk about the tournament. Later that night Hermione lay in her bed, her thoughts swirling around, surprisingly not concerning the tournament or the arrival of two Wizarding schools, but about her family and what they would say and do once the school year ended and she returned home.

Classes in September started and ended and it was soon nearing the end of October. On October 30th, the students from Beauxbatons Academy in France and Drumstrang Academy in Bulgaria arrived at Hogwarts. The next night at dinner the three Triwizard Champions, one from each school, was chosen by the Goblet of Fire. The Beauxbatons champion was a part-veela named Fleur Delcaour. The Drumstrang champion was a professional Quidditch player named Viktor Krum. And the Hogwarts champion was a sixth year Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory.

Everyone clapped as the champions made their way to the room next to the Great Hall. But the clapping slowed to a stop as the Goblet of Fire changed colors again, and split out another slip of parchment, signaling another champion had been chosen. Dumbledore caught it and stared at the name in shock. "HARRY POTTER!" Albus yelled in anger and confusion. Upon hearing his name Harry sank lower in his seat at the Gryffindor table as the entire hall turned to look at him. Hermione nudged Harry as the Headmaster screamed out his name, until she finally had to push him from his seat to get him to stand up.

Slowly Harry made his way to the same door the other champions had gone through; not noticing the glare his best friend was giving him, or the shocked look upon his other's face. Once Harry had left the room Dumbledore dismissed the houses to their common rooms before he made his way towards the other room. Hermione and Ron walked in silence to the Gryffindor common room, neither knowing what they would say to Harry when he joined them.

Half an hour had passed and Ron and Hermione were about to go to bed when Harry opened the portrait to Gryffindor tower, and walked over to them. "Hey guys…" Harry said, running his hand through his hair. Hermione smiled weakly at Harry while Ron continued to stare into the fire, not saying a word.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked once he was sure that Ron was ignoring him. Ron looked up at him before he stood up angrily. "Tell me something Harry, why'd you put your name in that cup?" Harry looked at Ron shocked, but before he could speak Ron continued. "Why didn't you put my name in it too? I thought we were best mates…" He asked with a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice.

Harry just stared at Ron, how could his best mate actually believe that he put his name in that stupid cup? When Harry didn't answer Ron, he frowned before turning away from Harry and Hermione. "There's no need to say anything…" Ron said in response as he began to climb the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "Ron wait" Ron turned back to Harry waiting for him to continue. "I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't want eternal glory…. You know that."

"Then how did your name get in it Harry?!" Ron yelled out, gripping onto the stone stairwell in his anger. "I don't know Ron, that's what I've been telling you! It's the same thing I told the Headmaster, and it hasn't changed! I didn't put my name in that cup and I wouldn't have even if I was 17!" Harry said, his voice now rising to match Ron's.

Ron looked at Harry doubtfully before he continued his way up to his room. After Ron was upstairs Harry turned to Hermione. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked her, his voice still angry. Hermione tilted her head to the side before she answered. "I know you didn't put your name in that cup Harry." Harry's eyes widened as Hermione continued. "And I'm sure that deep down, Ron knows it too. But because you're the Boy-who-lived, Ron's always felt inferior to you… nobody knows him for who he is; only that he's the Boy-who-lived's best friend…he's always felt like he's living in your shadow."

Harry looked at Hermione with a look of shock and understanding on his face. "He honestly feels like that?" Hermione nodded her head sadly. Not long after that, the two of them headed off to bed. Soon it was nearing the first task of the Triwizard Tournament and Ron and Harry had yet to come to an understanding. A few days before the first task was about to begin, Hagrid took Harry out into the Forbidden forest and showed him what the first task consisted of. There in the forest, surrounded by wizards stood four dragons in huge crates.

Harry then went to Hermione and the two of them searched through the library trying to find some books on how to get past dragons. They were unsuccessful though and Harry was getting more and more worried as the days went past. On Monday the day before the first task, Harry ran into Ashwin Snape. "Hiya Harry." Ashwin said after he helped Harry up off the floor. "Are you worried about the task tomorrow?" He asked him after noticing the look on his face.

"A little" Harry said looking around the corridor before he asked Ashwin something. "Ash, you know all about dragons. Can you tell me anything that might help me get past one?" Ashwin looked at Harry for a minute before he leaned down to whisper "Play to your strengths, think of it as a game of Quidditch." And with that Ashwin turned and left Harry alone in the corridor.

After the talk with Ashwin Harry ran all over the castle trying to find Hermione, and yet she was nowhere to be found. Harry was thinking about giving up when a door appeared out of nowhere, as he walked past a wall on the seventh floor. Harry looked at the door with suspicion before he walked towards it. As he got closer he could make out two different voices, one he had never heard before and the other belonged to Hermione.

"I don't know how much more pain I can take…" Hermione said to the unknown person. Curiosity got the better of Harry and he opened the door quietly and looked into the room to see… Hermione sitting on a plush royal blue couch talking to…no one. Without turning her head, Hermione stopped talking to the apparently invisible person and spoke to Harry. "It's rude to eavesdrop Harry." Harry ducked his head out of the room and blushed deeply. Hermione turned to the door and wasn't surprised when she saw Harry's bowed head. "Well come on in and shut the door behind you."

Harry did as was told and walked over to the couch Hermione was sitting on. "What is this place? Who were you just talking to?" He asked. "This is the Room of Requirement, not many people know about it because it appears differently for different people…"Hermione said, obviously not about to answer his last question.

"Hermione, what are you hiding from me?" Harry asked looking into his friend's big brown eyes. Hermione looked at Harry for a few minutes before she asked him a serious question. "Will you always be my friend? No matter what happens, no matter what people say about me, will you always be there for me?"

Harry nodded his head, a little scared at where this was going. "If I tell you something, do you promise me that you won't tell anyone? Not even Ron when you two start talking again?" Hermione asked, knowing that she was taking a big chance trusting Harry. Harry looked at his friend and noticed the serious expression that had come over her face. He nodded again. "Do you promise on your friendship with Ron and me, on your desire to live with Sirius, and on the fact that you still love Skylar, that you won't tell a soul until I let you know its okay?" Hermione asked, trying every way possible to make sure that Harry wouldn't tell a soul her secret.

Harry looked straight into Hermione eyes before he said, "I, Harry James Potter, promise not to tell a soul, living or dead, your secret until you tell me to." Hermione nodded as she looked at Harry. "I can't tell you everything. Truthfully I'm not even suppose to be telling you anything, but… since you heard me talking earlier I suppose it will be alright." Hermione said looking away.

"First thing, I want you to know that I never wanted to lie to anyone…especially you and Ron…but I've had to and I'm sorry." Hermione said a lone tear escaping her eye. "Hermione, you don't …" Harry started to say, but was cut short by a raised hand. "I'm not who you think I am Harry…" Hermione said a few more tears falling from her eyes. "I'm a pureblood." She whispered before covering her face as tears racked her body.

Harry sat in shock as his best friend just confessed she was a pureblood, a fully magical witch from a fully magical family. As he saw the tears and the pain his best friend was in, Harry moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her, showing her that everything he promised was true. Once Hermione was calmed down, Harry asked her if she would be willing to help him with summoning charms for the task tomorrow. Hermione smiled and started to teach her friend how to properly cast the charm. As they were leaving the Room of Requirement Harry asked Hermione one more question. "Hermione, why does the Room of Requirement look like this for you?"

Hermione looked at Harry before turning her head away, "It takes the form of a room I haven't seen since I was eleven… my bedroom…" Harry awoke the next day, fairly confident that he would survive the upcoming task. After lunch Harry and Hermione walked down to the champion's tent together where they talked until it was time for Hermione to leave.

After Hermione left the four champions had to pick out a model dragon from a velvet bag, and whichever dragon they pulled out it was the one they would be facing. Harry, as it happened, pulled out the largest and meanest dragon, the Hungarian Horntail that had a large number four around its neck. From inside the tent Harry heard cheering as each champion managed to get past their dragons, until it was his turn. After summoning his firebolt, Harry managed to get his golden eyes faster than any of the other champions, which gave him the highest score out of the four Champions.

After the task was over there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. And, thankfully, Ron apologized to Harry once it had died down some. So with the Golden Trio happy once more, the school waited for the next big task, the Yule Ball, which was to take place on Christmas for years four and up. Unfortunately for Harry, all the champions had to find dates for the lead out dance, which meant he had less than two months to find a date.

So for the next few weeks leading up to the ball Harry and Ron tried desperately to avoid finding a date, until they had no other choice but to start looking, per their head of house's orders. But since they had waited for so long, almost everyone already had a date, including Hermione and Skylar. Soon it was three days away from the ball and they still didn't have a date; that is until Harry saw a pretty Gryffindor girl staring at him from across the common room.

So, he walked over to her and asked her if she wanted to go to the ball with him. She smiled and nodded happily, and at the last minute Harry asked her if she had a friend that needed a date for the ball. She thought for a moment before she nodded again with a smile. Three days later, students were dismissed from classes early to get ready for the ball. On their way back to the common room, Harry and Ron tried to find out who Hermione was going to the ball with. Hermione, however, did not even budge on that subject; instead she told them that she had heard that Skylar was going with the Hufflepuff champions, Cedric Diggory.

At seven that night, Harry and his date Parvati Patil met up with Ron and his date Lavender Brown outside the doors to the Great Hall. Soon though Professor McGonagall told the Champions and their dates to stand to the side until it was time to enter the Hall. While Harry and Parvati were standing next to Fleur and Cedric, Harry took time to take in the beautiful blue-green halter dress that Skylar was wearing. Finally, the last champion arrived with a beautiful girl on his arm dressed in a lovely blue dress.

After taking a closer look at the girl on Krum's arm, Harry almost jumped out of his skin in shock. The beautiful girl with shiny straight brown hair was Hermione. But before Harry could say anything to her, it was time for the Champions to line up and enter the Great Hall for the first dance of the night.

For Harry the ball lasted too long for his liking. He really hated seeing Skylar dancing with someone else, and his date Parvati, he found out, only agreed to being his date so she could rub the fact that she was a champion's date in her friend's faces. The dance was half and half for Ron. He enjoyed the time spent with his date Lavender, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and how she was with Krum. But for Hermione the night couldn't have been better, she was actually have fun for the first time in years. Once the ball ended at midnight the golden trio and their dates made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, where Krum departed leaving Hermione with a kiss upon her cheeks.

That night while Hermione lay in her bed she dreamed about running through the forbidden forest with the rest of her pack, Rune and Emery. She felt so free running through the forest looking up at the midnight sky without a care in the world. Soon they came upon the lake and looked into the dark, shiny waters. There reflected back at her was a pure white wolf with amber eyes and a smile upon her face as a black wolf and a grayish brown wolf stood next to her. The dream continued on in a general sense of happiness and contentment, so when Hermione awoke in the morning she burst into tears; knowing that her dreams would never become reality unless she accepted her fate and fulfilled her prophecy.


	8. Unexpected Turn of Events

Chapter 7: Unexpected turn of events

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, Skylar and Draco were continuing an argument they had started before the Yule ball. "I don't care anymore Draco! I will not continue to pretend that I'm dating Cedric, just to get at Harry! I love him and I'm not going to pretend anymore!!" Skylar yelled at Draco from across the fire lit common room. "Skylar Ambrosial Snape, you will not talk to me like that! I am your cousin and you should listen to me, I'm only doing this for your own good!" Draco yelled back, his perfectly fixed hair falling out of place.

Skylar walked over to him, the top of her head coming only to his chin. "I will talk to you however I want to. It would be wise of you to remember that I am older and higher up in our family… so, you should be taking orders from me, not the other way around!" Skylar yelled, causing Draco to take a step back. She then pushed past him and walked out of the common room.

"Skylar… Skylar I'm not done talking with you! Skylar!!" Draco yelled out as Skylar closed the common room door behind her. "That's too bad, because I'm through with you." Skylar whispered before she made her way to Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't long before Skylar reached the seventh floor, where she stood outside the Gryffindor portrait calling out to Harry. "Harry! Harry come outside!!" Skylar yelled out her voice cracking with anger and grief. "I know you can hear me…" she said softly.

Slowly she slid down the wall next to the portrait and started to cry. "Please just come outside." She whispered as she put her head in her hands."Skylar?" a voice asked next to her. Skylar looked up startled at the sound of Harry's voice. "Skylar what are you doing out here? It's not even five o'clock yet…" Harry said, looking down at his ex-girlfriend, a part of him deeply angered that she was sitting outside his dorm, and the other part hopeful as to why.

"I just wanted to talk to you Harry." Skylar said before she picked herself up off the floor and wiped away her tears. "I don't think you should be here. What would your boyfriend think?" Skylar looked at Harry for a moment, why was he acting like this? "Cedric Diggory is not my boyfriend and he never was."

Harry looked surprised for a minute. "Well what would Malfoy think?" Skylar threw her hands down in anger, "I don't give a damn what that little blackmailer thinks! Draco Malfoy doesn't control me anymore!" "Why should I believe you?" Harry asked, this time much softer than before. "Because," Skylar said as she walked over to him and took his hands in hers. "I'm in love with you, Harry." With that Skylar pulled him closer and kissed him.

Everything changed after that morning; Skylar was accepted back into the Golden Trio's inner circle of friends and was now Harry's steady girlfriend. Ron and Lavender also started a relationship. But something's weren't changing for the better, despite Hermione always being with Harry and Ron; it was starting to seem like she was unimportant to them. Soon it was February and time for the second task. This time though, Harry didn't come to Hermione for help and as Hermione realized, she depended on her two friends to depend on her. So when Harry didn't need her, it felt like a knife had cut deep into her heart.

On February 23rd, Hermione and Ron were asked to meet in Professor McGonagall's office. No reason was given. The next day Harry was to compete in the second task, which involved swimming to the bottom of the black lake and retrieving something the champion holds dear to them. Once Harry and the other champions dived into the water they made their way to the bottom of the lake, each champion using a different means to breathe under water. Harry used a plant called gillyweed.

Soon Harry reached the bottom and swam through the merpeople's village, where in the center stood a stone statue of a merperson. Four people were bound to the statue's tail. As Harry swam closer he noticed that the four people were none other than Hermione, Ron, Skylar and a little girl that looked no older than eight, whose silvery hair made Harry sure that she was Fleur's younger sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep, their heads were lolling onto their shoulders and fine streams of bubbles were issuing from their mouths.

Harry hesitated once he was floating in front of the three people he wanted to save, but as he tried to cut the ropes on them a hideous mermaid told him he could only take one. As he floated there, he wondered where the other champions where. He didn't have to wait long, for Cedric swam up and started to cut Skylar loose from the statue before he swam off, motioning for Harry to hurry. The next person that came was Viktor, who used his transfigured shark's head to bite through the rope holding Hermione, before he too swam back towards the surface.

Harry waited and waited for Fleur to come and save her sister, but she never appeared, so after threatening the surrounded merpeople, Harry cut away both Ron and the little girl's roped and carried them to the surface of the lake. Once Harry, Ron and the little girl climbed onto the platform Fleur rushed over to him and thanked him for saving her sister. The judges were informed that Harry was the first one to reach the mer-village and that he wanted to rescue all of the hostages…as a result Harry and Cedric tied for first place.

After the task, things didn't go back to the way they were before Harry and Skylar got back together, instead they worsen. Now Hermione was getting mean looks from Viktor's fan club that followed him around the castle because she was what the judges considered he would miss the most.

She even started to receive hate mail because of an article that was written in the Daily Prophet about Hermione and a love triangle with Viktor and Harry. On March 8th, Hermione opened one hate letter that contained undiluted bubotuber pus, which as soon as it touched her skin caused painful pus-filled sores to form over her hands, giving her the appearance of wearing a pair of thick knobby gloves.

After Hermione came back from the Hospital Wing she went to lunch where she had some difficulty managing her knife and fork, because her fingers were so stiff and swollen. Suddenly she put down her utensils, "I _hate_ that Skeeter woman!" She burst out savagely. "I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do!"

Soon it was May and the Champions were informed about the Third and final task. They had to reach the center of a maze and be the first one to touch the Triwizard Cup. Later that same week Harry received a letter from Sirius.

"Dear Harry,

Alexea and I have been talking and we wanted to know if you had ever considered having parents again? We believe that you do, so we want you to know that we want to adopt you, so you can have a family again. We will understand if you don't wish to be adopted. But please write back as soon as possible and let us know your decision.

Love, your Godfather and Prospective parents  
Sirius and Alexea Black"

Harry had tears in his eyes as he finished reading the letter. Without thinking Harry ran off to the Great Hall where dinner was about to be served, looking for Jasper Black. It didn't take him long to spot his spiky dark brown haired friend, half running half walking, Harry came up to him in a matter of minutes. Once Harry was at the Ravenclaw table Jasper turned to face him. "Is something wrong Harry?" He asked him, a small smile on his face.

"Would you be upset if your parents adopted me?" Harry asked, his hands clutching the letter tightly in his hands. "Of course not Harry" Harry smiled. "We talked about adopting you a lot over the summer. You don't deserve to stay at your muggle relative's house… you deserve a happy family, and we want to give that to you." Jasper continued, noticing that with each word he spoke Harry's eyes, and smile got larger until Harry grabbed Jasper and gave him a hug.

"Thanks." Harry whispered before running out of the great hall to write his response to Sirius. "Harry! Harry!" Someone yelled out as he was running up the grand staircase. Quickly Harry looked up to see Hermione waiting at the top of the stairs. "Hermione, I can't talk. I've got to write a letter to Sirius." Harry said as he stopped next to her. "I know, but this is more important, you have to come to the common room." Hermione said, a little out of breath.

"But I really need to write this letter to Sirius… Hermione?!" Harry said as Hermione grabbed onto his arm and started pulling him towards the next staircase. "Come on!" Hermione said as Harry tried to pull away from her. "You'll be sorry if you don't come… please trust me." Hermione said turning her head to look at Harry. Harry looked back at her in wonder before he allowed her to drag him to the common room.

It wasn't long before they reached Gryffindor Tower. "Ok… ummm… oh just come on..." Hermione said with difficulty. Slowly Hermione pushed aside the portrait and entered the common room with Harry following close behind. Once they were standing in the middle of the common room Hermione turned back to Harry with a smile on her face. "Turn around." Slowly Harry turned back to face the portrait hole and the fireplace behind him. Harry couldn't believe his eyes as his Godfather and Alexea walked out of the shadows he had just past.

"Hiya Harry." Alexea said as she watched Harry's eyes begin to water. "Have you made a decision?" Harry nodded his head. "I want parents… I want you to adopt me." He managed to say before Sirius enveloped him in a hug. "Lily and James want you to be happy Harry… I'm sure their very proud of you right now." Sirius whispered into Harry's hair as the teenager began to cry harder.

"When can we make this official?" Harry asked a few minutes later. "Right now if you want" Alexea said coming up next to them. At Harry's confused look she continued, "We met with a Ministry official before we sent you the letter and he made up the paperwork for us… we've already signed it with the official as our witness… so that just leaves you to sign." She said pulling out a long piece of parchment from her bag.

Upon seeing the official adoption documentation Harry smiled widely. "Where do I sign?" He asked as Alexea handed him the parchment. "Under Sirius's signature, next to Hermione's" Quickly Harry signed his name and once he was finished a golden light surrounded them before it, and the parchment disappeared.

With a smile on his face Sirius walked over to Harry. "Welcome to the family, son." After that heartfelt moment, nothing else eventful happened until it was June 23rd, a day before the final task was to take place. Harry sat at dinner that night worrying about what dangerous tasks he would face the following morning.


	9. HEWHOMUSTNOTBENAMED

Chapter 8: HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED

The next day after lunch the four champions, along with the rest of the school and visitors, made their way outside to the Quidditch pitch, which was being used as a giant maze. As Harry and the others stood at the entrance, he looked up through the stands and saw Hermione, Ron, Skylar and his new parents already cheering for him.

"Since Mister Potter and Mister Diggory are tied for first place, they will enter the maze first, then Mister Krum will enter, and finally Miss Delacour will enter the maze." A representative from the Ministry said. "On my whistle, three-two-one-" He gave a short blast on his whistle and Harry and Cedric hurried to the entrance of the maze.

Soon they came to a fork in the path and they went their separate ways. A little while later Harry heard the second whistle blow. Krum had now entered the maze. After running for about another 60 feet, the whistle blew for the third and final time, Fleur had now entered the maze. As Harry was running, he kept looking behind him. He had the odd feeling that someone was watching him. Harry went a long time not running into anything. The path ahead of him was empty again, and when he reached a right turn and took it, he again found his way unblocked. He didn't know why but the lack of obstacles was unnerving him.

After a while Harry heard Cedric shout, "What are you doing?" Before he heard Krum voice's. "Crucio!" The air was suddenly filled with Cedric's screams. Quickly Harry managed to find Cedric and stun Krum, thus lifting the curse on Cedric. They then walked over to Krum and send up red sparks from his wand, signaling that he needed help. They then parted ways again.

A little while later Harry came upon an extraordinary creature, which he remembered seeing a picture of in his _Monster Book of Monsters. _It was a sphinx. She was pacing back and forth, blocking his way forward. "You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me." The sphinx said. "You can't past unless you answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess- I will let you pass. Answer wrongly- I attack. Remain silent- I will let you walk away from me unscathed." Harry stared at the Sphinx for a few minutes before he asked to head the riddle. The Sphinx smiled before she sat down, directly in the middle of the path and recited:

"_First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
__Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies,  
__Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend  
__The middle of middle and the end of end?  
__And finally give me the sound often heard  
__During the search for a hard to find word.  
__Now string them together, and answer me this,  
__Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

Harry gaped at her before he asked to hear the riddle again, but this time slower. He then tried to piece the puzzle together until he made a guess he hoped was correct. "A creature I wouldn't want to kiss… a spider!" The Sphinx smiled more broadly before she got up, stretched her front legs and then moved aside for him to pass. "Thanks!" Harry said amazed at his own brilliance as he dashed forward.

After taking a right turn he saw a light ahead of him. The Triwizard cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. But suddenly there was a dark figure hurtling onto the path in front of him. Cedric was going to reach the cup before him. But then there was something next to Cedric. "Cedric! On your left!" Harry yelled out to him. Cedric dodged just in time to avoid colliding with a giant spider. Harry tried everything to stop the giant creature, even picking up stones and throwing them at it, which only made it turn around and grab him by the leg.

Suddenly though Harry yelled out "Expelliarmus!" the spider then dropped him twelve feet onto his leg, which crumpled beneath him. Both Cedric and Harry then aimed and yelled out the stunning spell causing the spider to keel over sideways.

Cedric then helped Harry up before they both looked at the cup in front of them. "Take it then." Harry said to Cedric. "Go on, take it." But Cedric didn't move, he merely stood there gazing at the cup. Harry saw the longing expression on his face before he turned back to him. "You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."

Harry shook his head. "That's not how it's supposed to work." He felt angry; his leg was very painful, he was aching all over from trying to throw the spider off and after all his efforts, Cedric had still beaten him to it, just as how he'd beaten Harry into asking Skylar to the Yule Ball. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the point, that's you. I'm telling you, I'm not winning any races on this leg."

Cedric shook his head. "Just take it that way we can get out of here." Harry said. "You told me about the dragons, I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming." Cedric said. "I had help on that too. You helped me with the egg- we're square.' Harry snapped, mopping his bloody leg with his robes. "You should've gotten more points on the second task. You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that." Cedric continued.

"I was the only one that was thick enough to take the song seriously!" Harry said bitterly. "Just take the cup!" Cedric stared at him before saying, "No." Harry couldn't believe Cedric was serious. He was walking away from the sort of glory Hufflepuff House hadn't had in centuries. "Both of us" Harry said after looking into Cedric's stubborn face.

Cedric looked at Harry confused. "We'll take it at the same time. It will still be a Hogwarts' victory; we'll just tie for it." For a second it didn't seem like Cedric could believe his ears, then his face split into a grin. "You're on. Come here." He said as he grabbed Harry's arms below the shoulder and helped him limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they reached it they both held a hand over one of the cup's gleaming handles. "On three; One-Two-Three." He and Cedric grasped onto a handle.

But instead of hearing cheering from the crowd, they felt a tug from behind their naval then their feet left the ground as they were pulled away by the portkey, neither one of them able to let go of the cup. A few moments later Harry felt his feet slam into the ground, his injured leg gave way underneath him causing him to fall forward, his hand letting go of the Triwizard cup at last. He raised his head and asked, "Where are we?" Cedric shook his head as he helped him up.

They looked around, they had left the castle grounds completely, and they had obviously traveled miles for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard. Cedric looked down at the cup then back at Harry. "Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?" "No… is this supposed to be part of the task?" Harry asked as he looked around the slightly eerie graveyard.

Cedric shrugged and was about to say something before Harry clutched his scar in pain. "Cedric… get back to the cup!" "What about you?" Cedric yelled as Harry started to scream before a flash of light whizzed past them and struck a tombstone, sending a crack clean through the middle. "Go!!" Harry yelled out before he fell to his knees, and an instant later Cedric and the cup had disappeared.

Once Cedric was gone a figure came out of the darkness, walking towards Harry. _"Crucio!"_ the person hissed out pointing an ivory wand at Harry. Harry started to scream louder as the torture curse was used on him. He felt like his blood was boiling, his skin melting, he wanted nothing more than to die right then in that graveyard.

After Harry has accepted the fact that he was about to die under that curse, the mysterious person lifted it from him. _"Harry Potter." _The person hissed out again, this time with an obvious amount of hatred in his voice. _"I'm not going to kill you Harry."_ The person continued, _"Despite what people have told you, I have no desire to kill you. I'm not a ruthless murderer."_

By now Harry had stopped shaking and was looking up into the face of his torturer. _"All I want from you Harry is for you to return to your precious school and tell everyone that I've returned."_ Harry just stared at his torturer, like he'd never seen anything quite like him before. "I… I don't understand… what about our prophecy?"

_"What prophecy? Ahhh… so Dumbledore never told you?"_ the person said before they let out a sadistic laugh._ "Harry, Harry, Harry, the prophecy that your precious Headmaster told you, is no longer relevant…"_ Here they laughed again.

_"After I killed your parents, I was told of another prophecy… one that was more pressing than yours."_ The person finished as they twirled their wand in their hands. _"Now that there's nothing more to say, it's time that I sent you back…"_ here they smiled sadistically before they pointed their wand at Harry again. "_Crucio!"_As the curse hit Harry the person said in no more than a whisper, _"Tell the entire Wizarding world that Lord Voldemort has returned!"_ before he threw a stone at Harry.

Once again Harry felt the familiar pull of a portkey and before the effects of the cruciatus curse had disappeared, he was back in Quidditch pitch where everyone was in a panic. Harry kept his eyes closed as Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape ran over to him. "Harry? Harry!" Dumbledore yelled as Severus slowly lifted him from the ground. "Come on son, we know everything. Let's get you to the Hospital wing."

"Wait," Harry managed to get out as Severus half led, half carried him towards the exit of the pitch. "Wait!" Severus stopped walking and steadied Harry on the ground, who was facing the crowd in front of him. "VOLDEMORT'S RETURNED!" Harry managed to yell out in a hoarse voice before exhaustion over came him and he passed out.

The panic increased as Severus caught Harry and continued his way to the Hospital Wing while Hermione and Ron watched from the stands. "This is not good." Ron heard Hermione whisper before she took off after Sirius and Alexea, who had taken off after Severus. As Harry slept later that night, the Infirmary was filled with visitors. Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Alexea, Jasper and Skylar stayed by his bed waiting on him to wake.

When Harry woke the next morning it was to an empty wing. "Hello?" He called out after he put his glasses on in a raspy voice. "Oh Harry dear, your awake." A voice said from the open doorway, and a few minutes later Mrs. Weasley walked into view. "Mrs. Weasley where is everyone?" Harry asked a minute later in confusion. Surely someone should have been by his side. "Oh, well they're in the Headmaster's office right now… trying to stop him from escorting Mr. Black off the grounds." Molly said her voice low.

Harry jerked in shock. "What? No, he can't do that!" He yelled out, frantically trying to get the sheets off of him, which caused Molly to rush over to him. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! DAD!" Harry yelled out as Molly tried to stop him from leaving his bed. "HE'S MY DAD!!" Harry continued to scream as there was a crash and then a big black dog ran into the Infirmary. Upon seeing the dog Molly let go of Harry and backed away from him.

He was still screaming out as the dog transformed into Sirius. "I'm here Harry; I'm not leaving you…. Shhhh it's alright…." Sirius said as he pulled Harry into a fierce hug. "He's back! Voldemort's back!" Harry started to cry out as soon as he felt his new father's arms around him. "The cup was a portkey to a graveyard… Voldemort tortured me before he told me that the prophecy Dumbledore told me isn't important…. That he had no desire to kill me anymore…." Harry continued to sob out as Sirius who was now joined by Alexea and Jasper, stroked his hair.

"Shhhh son, everything will be alright in the end…" Alexea said as she sat down next to him. Harry slowly stopped crying, he then looked up at his dad. "What's this I hear about Dumbledore trying to kick you out again?" He asked Sirius. Sirius scooted back so he could look at Harry directly. "The Headmaster does not recognize your recent adoption and thus, does not feel I have the right to be in the castle." Harry's faced changed into a look of loathing and hatred. "I don't care what…" but before he could finish Ron ran into the Hospital wing holding onto a bleeding arm.

"Hogwarts is under attack!" he said before running back out of the Infirmary and back into the obvious battle below. Everyone in the Infirmary looked at each other before the jumped into action. Sirius and Alexea helped Harry out of his bed as Jasper and Molly ran off after Ron. It didn't take them long to reach the Great Hall where students and teachers were standing amongst a group of five Deatheaters. "Remember our orders we are only here to scare them!" One of the Deatheaters, who Hermione recognized as being Lucius Malfoy, called out to his fellow Deatheaters as one of them subjected a student to the cruciatus curse.

Without another thought Harry jumped into the battle, making his way over to Hermione and Ron who were fighting two large Deatheaters. The battle lasted for ten more minutes, with the teachers and students pushing the Deatheaters back towards the entrance gates. One by one the Deatheaters apparated away until there was one left, the one that had spoken earlier. "Be glad that our Lord only ordered us to scare you." And with that, he was gone to a place unknown.

After the Deatheaters left all the students and teachers that had fought cheered briefly before they took the wounded to the Hospital Wing. The next few weeks before the end of the school year the main topic around the school was how the five Deatheaters had managed to get onto the castle grounds, and why their orders didn't include killing anyone.

Soon it was the week of the student's departure and Hermione and her boyfriend Viktor were often seen together outside, while Harry, Skylar, Ron and Lavender mainly stayed in the Great Hall or in the Gryffindor common room. On July 3rd, Harry and Ron along with Skylar and Lavender boarded the train with an extremely agitated Hermione following a little ways behind them. After being asked what was wrong, Hermione told them that she and Viktor had had yet another argument… but she didn't say what it was about.

Once the train left the station, Hermione was suddenly in a better mood. She turned to Harry and asked him a question. "Don't you want to know what happened while you were gone? You haven't asked anyone yet."

Harry looked away from Skylar and to her, already understanding what she meant. He nodded his head. "Well after you sent Cedric back he told us that you two had decided to take the cup at the same time but were sent to a graveyard by a portkey. And then you fell down holding your scar, yelling for him to leave, then a curse cracked a tombstone down the middle before he grabbed onto the cup…after Dumbledore checked something on the cup itself, he announced that you and Cedric had indeed touched the cup at the same time and that there were two Triwizard Champions…. That's why you and Cedric got the winning prize money…" Hermione said.

Harry nodded his head again before he turned back to Skylar, a little sadder than before. The rest of the ride home was uneventful. After the train arrived at the station the group of friends said their goodbyes, two of which were longer than the others. Before they went their separate ways, Harry met up with Jasper and Ron met up with his little sister Ginny and his brothers. While Skylar, Lavender and Hermione left the platform through the gateway.

As Hermione walked out she saw Juliette standing next to the Weasley family. Hermione smiled and walked over to her and waited as she said her goodbye's to the family before they made their way to Juliette's car. Hermione smiled to herself as she sat in the backseat. She would be spending a week at her aunt's house getting the rest of her things together before she would be going back to her home in Berkshire.


	10. The Lover

Chapter 9: The Lover

Hermione's stay at Juliette's house was cut short from a week to two days, she wasn't complaining though. She was ready to return back to Lupin Manor and be with her family. On the second day, July 5th, there was a knock on the Granger's door. Hermione ran down the stairs in excitement and smiled as she opened the door to see her Uncle Severus waiting for her.

"Juliette, I'm leaving!" Hermione called out before she walked out of the house with Severus. "I take it that you're ready to return home?" Severus asked as he shrunk her luggage that was waiting outside. Hermione gave him a look that made him look away. "I take that as a yes. Hold onto me." Severus said after he placed her luggage in his pocket. Hermione walked over to him and grabbed a hold on his cloak before they disapparated.

The next thing Hermione saw was her house, a beautiful white manor that was seated on the hill ahead of them. A huge smiled crossed her face as she looked up at the place she had been dreaming about for years, she was finally home. "Come along Hera." Severus said now walking up the path towards the house. Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts as she followed her uncle up the slopping hill.

Once they reached the top they were met with a wondrous sight. There, on the other side of the Manor gates stood the Lupin Family. Hermione broke into a run upon seeing them. As she neared the gates she could see the smiles upon all of their faces. "Mum!" Hermione cried out as she opened the gates and was enveloped into a hug.

"Hera." Ambrosial whispered as she held onto her daughter for the first time in four years. "Welcome home sweetie." Remus said as Hermione was released from her mother's arms and into his. Hermione looked up at her dad. "It feels great to be home." Remus smiled back before he motioned for them to return to the Manor.

After the happy family entered the manor, the time was spent catching up with each other. Hermione went to sleep that night with a full, content heart and a smile on her face. But Hermione's happiness did not last long, on her fifth day back home she received a letter from her boyfriend, Viktor.

"Dear Hermione,

I know we've talked about this before and that you've made your opinion very clear, but I feel that we need to discuss it again. I don't like the fact that you're friends with known magical creatures. For instance, your Defense against the Dark Arts professor who is known as the Hogwarts werewolf, and your recent Herbology partner, the Ravenclaw vampire.

I know you keep telling me that they would never hurt you, but how can you be so sure? I know that your professor is a very nice man, and to be honest I'm not that worried about him hurting you, it's the vampire that I'm scared of. I'm sure that he wouldn't think twice if he had the chance to hurt you, even bite you Hermione. Please, please, please listen to me for once. Please don't hang around him anymore; I don't want to see you get hurt.

Love Viktor"

Hermione stared at the letter in anger. How could he think that her father and friend would hurt her, he didn't even know them. While Hermione was reading Skylar had walked into their room and was reading over her shoulder. "What a jerk." She said after Hermione crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it angrily across the room. "I hate him." Hermione whispered before she walked over to her desk and got out a few sheets of parchment.

"Dear Viktor Krum,

I'm not changing my opinion of my professor or my friend. I know for a fact that they will never hurt me. Since I know you can't accept my decisions, then you should know that I can't accept you anymore.

Goodbye,  
Hermione Granger."

Once her letter was finished she attached it to her owl and watched as it flew off in the direction of Bulgaria, before she turned back to Skylar. "It's over." Hermione said as she walked over to her bed when she sat down gently. "You knew it wouldn't last, didn't you?" Skylar asked as she sat down next to her. Hermione nodded her head. "Well just don't worry about it. Krum's head was stuck so far up his Quidditch career that he wouldn't have had time for you anyway." Skylar said as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

The twins sat like that for awhile until they were called for dinner. Neither of them made a big deal about what had happened. The next month flew by as the family continued to repair the damage Hermione's separation had caused. It was nearing September 1st, the day that Hermione, Skylar and Tawny would be returning to Hogwarts. Ashwin had graduated in July and was now working at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department for the Regulation and control of Magical creatures; sub-division beasts, specialty department of Dragons.

On September 1st, Hermione, Skylar and Tawny were taken to the train station by floo powder. Once there, they parted ways. Tawny went to find her fellow Ravenclaw friends while Hermione and Skylar found Harry and Ron waiting for them near the train. The group of friends boarded the train once Lavender arrived and made their way towards Hogwarts.

Once there they sat through the sorting ceremony and the welcome feast. As they were leaving the Great Hall Hermione mentions to Harry and Ron about her and Viktor's breakup, and just like she had thought, they were happy to hear about it. The next day the Golden trio along with the rest of Gryffindor house and the Ravenclaws had Transfiguration first period. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Lavender found a table together in the middle of the class.

Professor McGonagall was teaching them a new spell which, when cast incorrectly, caused Ron to grow a long red mustache. This caused Hermione to begin laughing and so, in turn, Ron made fun of Hermione for being a know-it-all. After transfiguration Hermione left the others as tears slid down her face and made her way to the Gryffindor common room, where she was stopped by her friend Deacon Thompson.

"Hermione, please don't pay any attention to your friend. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Deacon said as he wiped away some of her tears. Hermione looked at Deacon, wondering why Viktor thought he was capable of hurting her when he's never been anything but nice to her. "Thanks Deacon." For the next few weeks Hermione and Deacon grew closer until the finally admitted that they were dating. It was nearing September 19th, Hermione and Skylar's 16th birthday, and Hermione was getting more and more agitated as the days went on.

On September 16th Hermione began to wonder if her relationship with Deacon was healthy. Earlier that week Hermione had been talking with Harry when Deacon came up and pulled her away from him before he accused her of cheating on him. He then pulled his hand back and slapped her hard across the face. Unfortunately, Harry didn't see any of their confrontation.

A week had passed after that and the accusations and beatings had only gotten worse. On September 19th, Hermione and Skylar met up in their parents chambers to celebrate their birthday; it was also the day the Guardian spell expired. As they sat around the dinner table all conversation stopped as Hermione closed her eyes in pain. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Hermione raised her head and looked at her family's faces, they were shocked. Slowly Hermione raised her hand to her hair and pulled some into her line of vision.

Instead of her bushy brown hair or her curly black hair, she was holding a clump of straight white blonde hair. She could only guess that instead of her blue eyes looking back at her family, they were light and amber. Somehow she had the eyes and hair of her werewolf form, Hera. "What's going on?" Hermione whispered before her family stood from the table quickly. "It's the full moon." Skylar said, backing away from her. Upon hearing this Hermione clutched her head in pain. Ambrosial noticed this and lead Skylar and Tawny to the attached kitchen, where they could still see Hermione, but not be in danger.

Through the open windows Remus and Ashwin looked out and watched as the full moon moved out from behind some clouds. As Hermione lifted her head up, ready for the change to start, she was confused when she saw Rune and Emery looking at her from the window. It didn't take long after that for Hermione to feel the sensation of her bones rearranging themselves, but then Hermione screamed out in pain. The soothing tingle that normally went down her back was replaced with skin ripping spasms.

Upon hearing Hermione scream Ambrosial ran back into the dining room. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. Hermione was now standing in the middle of the dining room, tearing at her skin in a maddening attempt to free herself from it. "MMMOOOOMMMMM MMMAAAKKKEEEE IITTT SSSTTTOPPPP!" Hermione screamed out in pain before another spasm washed over her small frame, causing her to fall to the floor.

Ambrosial couldn't move, there was nothing she could do to help her daughter and knowing this tore her heart in half. "Calm down sweetie, it will be over soon and you'll never have to go through this again. I promise!" Ambrosial cried out as Hermione tore the flesh from her back and arms, allowing white fur to grow through.

Rune and Emery were standing in the corner of the dining room whimpering as they watched Hermione and Ambrosial in pain. Hermione screamed out again as her bones were forcibly popped out of place before they began to arrange themselves into the form of a wolf. Tears continued to fall from Hermione's eyes as her muzzle and ears started to lengthen and grow fur. Soon Hermione's screams and cries turned into whimpers and howls from Hera. It appeared that Hermione's transformation was complete.

Rune and Emery walked over to Hera slowly before they backed away again, Hera's head had risen off the floor and was growling at them. Hera slowly lifted herself up from the stone floor and stalked towards them, growling low in her throat. It was obvious that she was challenging her father and brother into a battle of dominance, a fight that would decide who would become the new alpha leader, the leader of the pack.

It wasn't long before Hermione and Emery's mental battle was over and she moved over to the current alpha, Rune. The battle between them lasted much longer than the previous one, but nevertheless Hera defeated her father, and in less than one hour she became the new Alpha wolf at Hogwarts.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Skylar and Tawny were allowed back into the room and the family continued on with the birthday activities as best they could. They ended up leaving the dining room and going into the living room, where the wolves laid down on the floor in front of the fire as Skylar, Ambrosial and Tawny curled up on the couch.

The next day Hermione was given her birthday presents that she wasn't able to open the night before. From her parents she was given the Lupin family ring, something everyone else already had, with a large H carved into the sides, both signally her name and position in their house. From Ashwin she received two encyclopedias, one on potions and the other on magical creatures. And from Skylar and Tawny she received a set of black robes with false silver details.

After Hermione opened her presents, she left her parent's chambers and started walking to the Great hall. Halfway there Hermione was pushed to the floor. When she looked up she expected to see Deacon standing above her, but instead, Draco was sneering down at her. "Watch where you're going Mudblood!" Draco said as Hermione picked herself up off the floor. As she was about to walk away from him, he grabbed onto her wrist. "Granger, what's that?" he asked, now pointing at her new ring.

"It looks like a pureblood family ring…" Draco continued not letting Hermione answer him, he then looked up at her, his eyes widening slightly. "Congratulations Draconis, you're the first one to connect the dots." Hermione said taking her wrist from her cousin. "You… you just can't be her." Draco said quietly as he took a step back from Hermione. "You don't really believe that do you? I mean, it does explain why Skylar was so adamant about being my friend." Hermione asked him but after seeing his face she realized he still didn't believe she was his cousin.

Hermione shook her head as she pulled down the collar of her shirt low enough that the circle of burnt skin around her neck was visible. "Do you remember when Hera was burned by a necklace you're mother gave her?" Slowly Draco nodded his head, looking at the skin in front of him. "Tell Narcissa that even though I can't wear the necklace I still have it; even if it's locked in a jewelry case I never open." Hermione said as Draco continued to stare at the discolored skin before him.

Draco remembered back to when he was little and his mother was so upset that the gift she had gotten Hera had burned her. Draco looked into Hermione's blue eyes, "Cousin." Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgement. This was too much for Draco; he backed up into the wall behind him and slid down it. "What does this mean?"He asked from the floor. Hermione looked into his icy blue eyes before she spoke, "It means that until I let you know you will treat me no different. You must treat me no different." Draco nodded his head.

"But, you will leave Skylar and Harry alone. They are happy and blessed by the family, so it's in your favor to leave them alone. And while you're at it, tell your house to leave them alone as well." Draco looked up at her. "What if they don't listen to me" Hermione smiled, "Don't play with me Draconis. We both know that you're the Prince of Slytherin House." Here Hermione paused, her eyes turning amber. "And if they don't… well let's just say they better not leave their dormitory after dark." Draco looked away as Hermione smiled and walked away.

Later that night Hermione met Deacon in the courtyard, just like they had planned. And like usual, he accused her of cheating on him. But instead of his fist slamming into her, she felt something much, much worse. Deacon had grabbed her wrist and dug his fangs into it. Hermione stared in shock as Deacon drank from her, and once he was finished he looked up at her both surprised and disgusted. "Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?" He asked before he slapped her across the face.

Hermione kept her head turned away in shame and fear while Deacon's hold on her wrist tightened, until Hermione felt him dig his long fingernails into it. She cried out as she felt his nails hit her bone. She didn't see the sadistic smile on his face as he pulled his nails out and licked the blood off them; instead she was staring at her freely bleeding arm.

"Don't keep things from me Hermione. It only makes it worse in the end." Deacon said before pulling her in for a kiss. Hermione let him kiss her while she screamed inside. Once he released her Hermione looked back down at her arm. The bleeding had stopped and scabs where now forming over the nail marks. "See, no harm done." Deacon said after the scabs had disappeared. Hermione quickly turned to look at him and she had to hide the disgust that filled her at the site of him. Deacon smiled and they continued their date without any more problems.

The rest of September past quickly and it was nearing October 10th. Once again Deacon accused Hermione of cheating on him during one of their dates. Unfortunately, instead of hitting her or even biting her, Deacon decided to punish her in a way that would never fade away. He drug her to the Room of Requirement and proceeded to rape her.

After Deacon left Hermione in the Room of Requirement, she got dressed and made her way to the Gryffindor common room, where she walked in on Ron and Lavender kissing. This along with what had just happened was too much for Hermione. She ran out of the room crying. The only person that noticed her hasty departure was Harry.

The next few days were horrible for Hermione. Wherever she went Deacon would be watching and waiting till they would meet again so he could punish her for anything he wanted to punish her for. On October 16th Harry received a letter from Sirius, who wrote that he would be coming to visit later that night and stay the rest of the weekend. And just as he said, Sirius showed up that night for dinner with the Golden trio, Skylar and Lavender in the Great Hall.


	11. Full Moon Deceiver

Chapter 10: Full Moon Deceiver

The next day Hermione was walking alone outside when Ron came up behind her and started to walk with her. They were later joined by Harry, Sirius and Remus. The group settled by the lake for a picnic dinner where they laughed and had fun. It wasn't long before it grew dark, so they packed up their dinner and started back towards the castle. But Remus stopped walking suddenly, the trio turned back to see why he had stopped. And the look on their professor's face was enough to startle them.

Remus had his head tilted to the side and was panting harshly. Hermione looked behind her father and was shocked to see the clouds shifting behind him. It was the night of the full moon. "Harry!" Hermione shouted. "Ron, Sirius! We need to get out of here!"

"Something's wrong…" Sirius said coming over to his long time friend. "Remus, did you take your potion tonight?" Sirius didn't get an answer for Remus was now hunched over, his hands visibly curling into paws. "Run!" Sirius yelled as Remus fell onto all fours. Harry and Ron followed Sirius as he made his way back to the castle, but Hermione remained next to her father, unmoving.

Hermione felt tears of pain and terror falling down her face as Sirius looked back at her. "Hermione, let's go!" He cried as he ran back towards her. Hermione shook her head, trying to get him away, for she knew there was nothing he could do to help her. Sirius stopped running to her amazed as she started to howl in pain.

"Sirius! Mister Potter! Mister Weasley! What are you doing?" Severus yelled as he ran across the grounds meeting the three halfway in their trek back to the castle. "It's Remus; I don't think he took his potion. And there's something wrong with Hermione." Sirius said coming to a stop next to Severus so he could catch his breath.

Upon hearing Hermione's name Harry and Ron turned back to see their friend howling in pain next to their professor. Severus noticed this too and immediately told them to get to the castle. They turned back around and continued their way towards the entrance hall. Severus continued to stand where he was before he turned and followed the others.

Once they were all back inside the castle Harry, Ron and Sirius turned to Severus for answers, but before he could answer anything he saw Skylar run out of the doors and onto the grounds. "Skylar!" Severus yelled out before he took off after his niece. Harry and Ron tried to follow but Sirius stopped them. They walked over to the windows and watched from the safety of the castle walls.

"Skylar stop!" Severus yelled again as he followed her across the grounds. He caught up with her and grabbed her by the arms. "Something's wrong. They're not safe!" Skylar stopped her now difficult running and looked at her uncle startled. "Get back to the castle." Severus whispered to her as he watched Rune and Hera walking towards them. Unfortunately, Rune had decided to charge them while Hera threw her head back and howled.

Severus pulled Skylar behind him and waited for Rune's teeth to sink into his exposed arm, but they never did. He looked up and was surprised to see Sirius as Padfoot fighting Rune. "Come on, while they're distracted." Severus whispered before they started to back away slowly. They had almost reached the doors without either werewolf noticing them, but as Padfoot and Rune ran to the Forbidden Forest Hera realized what they were doing.

She ran after them until she was standing directly in front of the Entrance doors, right in view of Harry and Ron. "Hera… you don't want to hurt us." Severus said once again nudging Skylar behind him. Hera saw this and started to growl in warning at them. "Hera…" Severus said again as he took a step back. Hera shook her head before she lunged at them.

Severus quickly shot a stunning spell at her, but missed. While he aimed again Hera jumped on top of Skylar and barred her teeth at her. Severus turned around and shot the spell again, this time hitting Hera in the back, right before she was about to bite Skylar. Hera looked up at him confused, instead of stunning her like the spell was supposed to do it had only made her woozy. But, even a woozy werewolf is still a dangerous werewolf. Hera jumped off of Skylar and charged into Severus causing him to hit his head against the ground.

While her sister's back was turned Skylar had pulled out her wand and fired the same stunning spell, thankfully this time the spell worked causing Hera to fall off Severus, stunned. Once Severus was sure that Hera was stunned he motioned for Harry and Ron to come outside and help them. The two boys did so and helped them to the Hospital Wing; all the while they were thinking the same thing. _"Hermione"_

After Harry and Ron dropped Severus and Skylar off in the Infirmary they went to Gryffindor Tower to talk about what they had just seen. Meanwhile, after they had entered the castle Hera broke through the stunning spell. She followed her father's scent into the forbidden forest where, sometime later she found him asleep next to Padfoot. Shaking severely Hera laid down next to them and fell asleep.

The three of them stayed like that until the moon was replaced by the rising sun. Padfoot then changed back into Sirius and conjured some cloaks for the two people still asleep. He then levitated them up to the castle and on to the Hospital Wing. Once he arrived in the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey placed them onto separate beds before she asked Sirius what had happened. Sirius told her that he believed Remus' wolfsbane had been tampered with. When Madam Pomfrey asked about Hermione Sirius just shook his head, unsure as to what happened with the young witch.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head as she walked over to Remus where she checked him over before moving onto Hermione. After she ran a few tests she turned back to Sirius. "You were right. Mr. Lupin's potion was indeed tampered with in the same manner that Miss Granger's was. It seems someone added sugar to the cauldron of wolfsbane before they consumed it, and sugar as you should remember, completely ruins any type of potion." Madam Pomfrey said clutching her apron in her hands.

"If you hadn't been there to occupy the two of them I'm positive that they would have done some serious damage to each other, if not other people on the grounds." Madam Pomfrey said taking a glance over to two beds down the wing. Sirius nodded his head gravely. "Do we have any idea who would tamper with their potion?" Sadly Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "We won't know until one of them wakes up." She continued to tell him that Remus and Hermione, along with Severus and Skylar would have to stay the rest of the week to make a full recovery. Sirius thanked her before he left the wing in search of Harry and Ron.

That night Hermione awoke to a dark room, and as she was lifting the covers to get out she heard whispering. "What are you doing?" Hermione stopped moving as she recognized Skylar's voice. "What I tried to do yesterday." Hermione sat up in her bed as she heard her boyfriend's deceiving soft voice. She was about to get out of her bed to stop Deacon from doing anything, when she realized she wasn't in the main wing of the hospital.

She ran over to the door of her private room and tried to turn the door knob. It didn't move. Hermione pressed her ear to the door and listened as the whispering got louder until it seemed like they were shouting at each other. Hermione lifted her head from the door confused but she realized it was only her heightened hearing.

"Deacon, you don't want to do this." Skylar pleaded as she stepped away from the angry yet collected vampire. "Of course I do. I've been thinking about turning someone for a while and I would have turned my girlfriend, but I couldn't, the filthy werewolf. But that's unimportant now; I choose you because you told me you were dating the great Harry Potter." Deacon said walking closer to Skylar. "Don't be scared." He said as he brushed away the tears from her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying desperately to open the locked door. As she would tug on the handle she heard Deacon brushing away Skylar's hair and slowly tilting her head to the side. Hermione heard Skylar's intake of breath as she slammed her body into the door. She pushed past the now broken door and ran to her sister's bed. Tears fell down her face when she realized she was too late.

There was no sign of Deacon; just Skylar slumped against her bed with fresh bite marks dripping blood down her neck. Hermione stood there in shock as she stared at her sister's deathly pale skin. "Skylar?" She whispered. Skylar lifted her head quickly; her normally blue eyes were red and had a look of terror in them. "Who's there?" she asked, the blood on her lips shining in the light.

"It's only me." Hermione walked out of the shadows. Skylar's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her sister standing in front of her. "Hera…. Oh god… how could this have happened? Oh god…" Skylar said as her tears left wet trails down her face. Hermione knelt down next to her sister and pulled her into a hug, the blood on Skylar's neck seeping into Hermione's hair. "Shhhh…. Don't cry …. Shhhh…. I promise you everything will be alright…. Shhhh" Hermione whispered trying her best to comfort her traumatized twin. They stayed sitting there for an hour; Hermione whispered comforting words while Skylar continued to cry.

Just as Hermione was about to suggest they find either Madam Pomfrey or their mother, they saw one of the shadows shift. It seems someone had been watching them. Meanwhile Sirius and Ambrosial were making their way to the Infirmary. On their way Sirius informed Ambrosial about the previous evening and what Madam Pomfrey said had happened to their potions. Once they arrived at the Infirmary they opened the doors to a startling sight.

In the middle of the Hospital wing stood Remus; he was holding a student off the ground by his throat while Skylar stood over an unconscious Hermione, trying to get her nose to stop bleeding. Upon seeing this Ambrosial rushed into the room and over to her daughters while Sirius walked over to Remus, who was glaring at the boy he was holding off the ground. "What happened?" they asked at the same time. Slowly Skylar looked away from Hermione and to her mother and father. "I won't tell you while he's…" here she pointed to the boy her father was holding, "still in here."

Ambrosial nodded her head before she walked over to her husband. She pulled out her wand and stunned the boy before binding him with ropes and levitating him to Madam Pomfrey's office, where she talked with the head patron before they locked him in her office and walked back to the assembled group in the middle of the wing.

"Now tell me what happened." Ambrosial said as Madam Pomfrey moved over to Hermione and with Sirius's help, lifted her onto the bed next to them. Skylar looked away from her mother's intense gaze.

"Hermione and I were talking when he walked out of the shadows. Hermione stood up and began to yell at him, but before she could say much he punch her in the face giving her a bloody nose and knocking her unconscious. The next thing I knew dad was holding him in the air by his throat threatening to kill him. That's when you walked in…" when she was finished Skylar looked up at her mother.

"I don't understand something, why would Hermione want to yell at Deacon in the first place? And why would he hit her?" Ambrosial asked a confused look on her face. "What aren't you two telling us?" she said to herself. "I don't know why Deacon would hit her…" Skylar said looking at the ground again trying not to let them see her mouth. Remus noticed this, "Skylar, what are you hiding?" He asked as he walked over to her and tilted her head to him.

Skylar just stared at him not willing to open her mouth to speak. "Tell me Sky." Skylar closed her eyes as fresh tears fell. She shook her head causing her hair to move to the side, exposing her bloody neck to the room. Remus inhaled a breath before he tilted her head back to him. "When where you bitten?" Ambrosial gasped at her husband's words. "An hour ago." Skylar said showing the tiniest hint of her new fangs. "And I take it that Hermione found out and was furious?" Remus asked this time looking at his other daughter who was beginning to move on the bed. Skylar nodded. "She came in a few seconds after he left me…"

"I would have stopped that jerk from ever hurting you if I had been quicker in opening the stupid door to my room." Hermione rasped out anger and hatred clouding her words. Ambrosial walked over to her and helped her sit up in the bed. "But why would he even want to turn you?" She asked Skylar a few minutes later.

Everyone's attention turned to Skylar, who looked around before she faced Hermione. "After dinner yesterday I went looking for you, Harry and Ron, but I couldn't find you anywhere, instead I found Deacon." Skylar paused here so she could take a deep breath before she continued.

"So I asked him if he knew where you and Harry were. Instead of telling me he asked me if you were cheating on him with Harry. I told him no because Harry was my boyfriend. After I told him that he looked at me before he started to caress my cheeks and neck. While he was doing that I saw his eyes getting darker and his fangs extending over his bottom lip. I tried to get away but he was too strong, so I did something very stupid… I kicked him in the crotch which caused him to let me go. I ran away from him and as I was running past the entrance hall I heard Harry and Ron talking about you being outside, so I ran past them desperate to tell you what had just happened when Severus stopped me…" Skylar stopped and closed her eyes in pain.

Remus scooted closer to his daughter and moved his wrist under her mouth. "You need to feed Sky. Bite down gently…" Skylar opened her eyes and frowned at the flesh before her. She was about to refuse when another wave of pain and nausea washed over her. She lifted her father's arm closer to her mouth and lightly pressed her fangs against the skin.

A feeling unlike any other filled Skylar as she slowly drank her father's blood, she felt like she was in heaven. Everyone watched in fascination while Remus tapped Skylar on the head as he told her that was enough. Skylar gently pulled her fangs out and smile up at her father. "Now, isn't that better?" Remus asked as his arm healed the bite marks. Skylar nodded, a rosy hue now showing on her skin. "Tell us what happened before Hermione found you." Skylar took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I had been sleeping when I felt someone brushing the hair off my face. I opened my eyes and saw Deacon standing above me with a smile on his face. I moved away from him and climbed off the other side of my bed where I asked him what he was doing in the wing. He told me that he was going to finish what he had tried to do the day before."

"I tried to keep a safe distance away from him but he somehow managed to back me against the nightstand. I told him that he didn't want to turn me, but he told me that since he couldn't turn Hermione that he wanted to turn me since I'm dating Harry. As he was talking he was pressing against me, whispering in my ear. He then moved my hair to the side and slid in fangs in my neck…" Skylar paused, her breath hitching. "The next thing I remember I was sitting on the ground with Hermione talking to me."

Ambrosial looked at Remus before she asked the question they both wanted answered. "What happened next, in more detail please" This time, Hermione answered her mother. "After an hour of comforting Sky we both saw movement in the shadows by the bed. I stood up when I heard Deacon laugh quietly; I called out to him telling him he was a coward and a demon. The next thing I knew there was a fist slamming into my nose and I blacked out."

After the Lupin family sorted out everything that happened Ambrosial and Remus took Deacon to the Headmaster's office. Madam Pomfrey went with them to prove the girl's story was true. During the time that their parents were gone Hermione and Skylar were released from the Infirmary and into their parents' custody. They, along with a newly awoken Severus, then went to their chambers and spent the time talking and resting.


	12. Little Heartbreakers

Chapter 11: Little Heartbreakers

The next few days were spent in the Lupin or Snape living quarters, with the family waiting on the decision pending Deacon's punishment. On October 27th it was finally proven that Deacon had committed the crimes he was accused of. The Headmaster had to expel him and snap his wand.

The next day, Hermione and Skylar returned back to classes. They avoided talked to anyone except each other. Harry and Ron were growing worried about the two of them so one day they cornered them as they were leaving the Great Hall.

"Hermione, why won't you talk to us?" Ron asked as he took a step toward them. Hermione looked over to Skylar, then past her to the Head Table where Remus nodded his head very very slowly. Hermione turned back to her two friends. "Meet us in the Room of Requirement after dinner. We'll explain everything there." Without another word the two girls walked around them and out of the Great Hall.

That night after dinner Harry and Ron walked up to the seventh floor to where Harry remembered the Room of Requirement's door appearing. Remembering the last time he had encountered the Room of Requirement Harry lifted his hand and knocked on the large oak door before them.

"Come in." Hermione's voice said from the other side. Harry turned the handle and opened the door to see a room that looked very similar to the Gryffindor common room. In one corner of the room there were large bookcases and a round table cluttered with papers and in the other corner there was a large fireplace surrounded by red couches and armchairs. This is where they found Skylar and Hermione sitting.

Harry and Ron closed the door behind them as they walked over to their friends, but upon seeing them Skylar turned her head away hoping they hadn't seen her tear stained face. "Please take a seat… this might take a while." Hermione said as she gestured to the armchairs across from their couch. After everyone was seated Hermione started to speak.

"As you both know, Skylar and I have been in the Hospital wing for almost two weeks, and I know both of you saw why." Hermione paused, looking at her two friends expressions. Harry had a calm look to him, but it seemed that Ron was haunted by the mere memory of that night. "I'm a werewolf." She finished a few minutes later.

"Who bit you?" Harry asked her quietly. Hermione turned her head slightly to look at him. "I can't tell you that yet… but to help calm your nerves, it wasn't Professor Lupin." Hermione said causing both boys to exhale deeply.

Hermione pulled out two sealed envelopes from her robe pocket. "In these envelopes I've included proof of everything I'm about to tell you, just in case you don't believe me. But please, don't open them until I tell you to." She said as she handed the envelopes to Harry and Ron.

"Now I need to tell you both a big secret, one that I hope won't ruin our friendship." Hermione said, mainly looking at Ron. "I've been lying to the entire school since our first year when I said my last name was Granger…and when I said I was muggleborn."

Ron and Harry sat there, unsure of what to say. "I'm a pureblood." Hermione continued. "Why have you been keeping this from us Hermione? I thought you were our friend." Ron said with anger and confusion in his eyes.

Hermione looked at her friend before she answered him. "Because I wasn't allowed to tell anybody Ron; not one single person. I wasn't able to interact with my family unless it was the Christmas Holidays… I've been living a lie since I was eleven years old." Hermione said hoping that his famous temper wouldn't flare up. "I'm truly sorry that I lied to you and Harry."

No one said a word long time after Hermione said that, until Harry decided to continue their conversation. "So, you're not a Granger?" Hermione shook her head. "The Grangers are my relatives, but not my parents."

"So who are your parents?" Ron asked with anger still in his voice. Hermione took in a deep breath. "My biological father is Remus Lupin." Once again shocked faces stared at her. "Does that mean that…." Harry tried to say but trailed off uncertainly. Hermione smiled at him,. "Yes Harry, Tawny Lupin is my little sister."

As Hermione was about to continue Skylar nudged her. Hermione turned her head to her sister and looked at her for a few minutes before saying, "Now?" Skylar nodded her head. Hermione turned back to look at Harry and Ron.

"Before I finish telling you about my family, I need to tell you something about Deacon Thompson. As you know we were dating, but what you and no one else knows is that well… one day Deacon accused me of cheating on him with you Harry. I wasn't given a chance to defend myself before he slapped me across the face. Hermione stopped, looking into her friend's faces.

"For weeks he continued to beat me, he even went as far as to bite me before he dug his fingernails into my arm… until they hit the bone." Here Hermione stopped again so she could pull up her sleeve and showed them the faint marks on her arm.

"But, unfortunately that wasn't the worse thing he did to me. On October 10th Deacon brought me here and… raped me." Suddenly cries of outrage filled the room, the loudest coming from Skylar, who was speaking for the first time. "HE DID WHAT!" She yelled out causing Hermione to look at her in astonishment.

"Hermione Amelia Lupin, why in the hell didn't you tell me he raped you!" Skylar continued to yell, not realizing that with each word she spoke Harry and Ron could see her pearly white fangs.

"Because something else came up!" Hermione yelled back, now not noticing they weren't alone. "What could be more important than telling me that?" Skylar yelled back as her fangs grew longer. " Maybe the fact that he tampered with my wolfsbane and then turned you into a vampire!" At the boy's shocked gasps Hermione and Skylar stopped yelling and turned to look at them, surprised looks on their faces.

"I can't believe you would keep something like that from me." Harry said with a hurt look coming over his shocked face. "Harry… I couldn't tell you… I don't want you to leave me." Skylar stuttered out after seeing the look on her boyfriend's face.

Harry stood and walked over to her. "I promised you I would never leave, and I always keep my promises." He said taking a small glance at Hermione before he hugged Skylar fiercely. Hermione smiled sadly at their happiness as she discreetly glanced at Ron.

"Well now that you know Skylar is a vampire we can skip that part of the conversation. So back to my family." Hermione said after Skylar and Harry had taken their seats again.

"As you heard, my name is Hermione Amelia Lupin and you already know that I'm related to Remus and Tawny Lupin, but I need to tell you about seven more people that you may or may not know." Harry and Ron waited patiently for Hermione to continue.

"My dad has one sister, Juliette Granger who has been posing as my mother for the past five years. And my mother has two brothers, one you're familiar with and the other one, well we don't like to talk about him. I have an older brother and sister, both people you've met before." Hermione said giving careful clues about who she was related to.

"Come on Hermione, just tell us." Harry said. Hermione smiled at him, " My mother is the Ancient Runes Professor, Mrs. Ambrosial Ceres Snape, who is technically a Lupin outside these castle walls, but for my safety she dropped her married name and pretends to be married to her brother Severus Snape." Harry and Ron looked at each other, their mouths hanging open. Hermione and Skylar giggled at them before Hermione continued.

"My older brother graduated last year and is currently working at the Ministry, I'm sure you both remember Ashwin?" Hermione said and laughed at the look on their faces. "So who's your sister?" Ron asked after they overcame their initial shock. Hermione looked at Skylar with a smile before they stood.

Hermione started to speak first. "I'd like to introduce," Skylar continued, "My darling younger sister Hermione Amelia Hera Lupin." Hermione smiled before she continued, "And my sweet older sister Skylar Ambrosial Saoirse Lupin." The two of them completed their speech together. "We're identical twins."

The looks on the Harry and Ron's faces were priceless, both of their mouths were agape with a stunned look in their eyes. "You can open the envelopes now." Hermione said with a laugh as she and Skylar sat back down on the couch.

Slowly Harry and Ron opened their envelopes to see identical family trees. After they studied it they looked up and smiled at the girls before them, they had been telling the truth.

After that they talked about what the family tree showed until an hour had past and Harry turned to face Hermione. "You still haven't told us who bit you." Hermione sighed. "I honestly hoped you would forget, but I did promise that I would tell you everything so I guess I have to tell you don't I?" Harry and Ron nodded.

"First, Harry do you remember when Voldemort told you that your prophecy wasn't relevant anymore?" Harry nodded his head. "Well he wasn't lying to you. The prophecy between you and the Dark Lord was made two months before another prophecy."

"And if Trelawney would have ever taught us anything useful it should have been that a prophecy that is made after another concerns at least one person in the previous prophecy, then the prophecy made after the other prophecy becomes the most important and relevant one." Hermione said knowing from the looks on their faces that she had lost them somewhere in her speech.

"I don't understand. If there was a prophecy made after mine, why did the Headmaster make me stay with the Dursley's? Why not let me move in with Alexea Black, she was my godmother after all." Harry said not understanding why the Headmaster would lie to him.

"Because Harry, the Headmaster does what he wants and justifies his actions as being 'for the greater good'. He knew your prophecy wasn't relevant but he still chose to place you with your magic hating muggle relatives. He is not a man to be trusted, please remember that." Skylar said looking into her boyfriend's green eyes.

"Since Harry's prophecy was made irrelevant, do you know what prophecy replaced it?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded her head before she spoke. "The reason your prophecy became irrelevant is because a year before you were born there was a prophecy made about a girl, about me." Hermione said meeting their gazes with a hard look in her eyes.

"The prophecy was made three weeks before we were born and our parents didn't find out about it until we were a week old." Hermione said noticing the look the boys shared after she spoke.

"Can you tell us the prophecy?" Harry asked as he leaned forward in the armchair. Hermione nodded before she began to recite the prophecy she had long since memorized.

_A girl born of a wolf will hinder the rise of the Dark ones. _

_One of two, she will be born with a curse that has haunted both world's for ages. _

_She will live a life of lies and deceit, until the truth falls from her own mouth. _

_She will be hunted by both sides once they find out what she will become. _

_With the help of her friends, the final decision will be made to fight them. _

_Once accepted, nothing will change her fate. _

_No one will stand in her way, for if they do, they will meet her fury. _

_She will be known as Hera _

"How did they know it was you though?" Ron asked as he thought about the prophecy Hermione had just told them. Hermione looked at him before she smiled.

"When Skylar and I were born even though we are identical twins, the healers noticed something different about me. While Skylar had black fuzz for hair and blue eyes, I didn't. I had a tuff of pure white hair and amber eyes. Understandably they were startled, so they ran some tests on me and found that even though there was nothing physically wrong with me, I was born with 23 chromosomes that were different from my twin's. I was born with 23 werewolf chromosomes which made me the first and only born werewolf in Wizarding history."

"That along with the fact my parents named me Hermione Amelia Hera Lupin made it clear to everyone that it was my prophecy." Hermione said looking at her friends.

Once they finished talking about the prophecy, they decided to head back to their dormitories before curfew. Hermione and Harry hugged Skylar goodbye before they entered Gryffindor Tower. Hermione bid the boys goodnight before she went up to the girl's dorms. As Ron and Harry were changing clothes for bed Harry turned to Ron with a smile. "I can't believe I'm in love with a vampire." Ron smiled back at him. "Ya." After they laid down in their separate beds Ron whispered just loud enough for Harry to hear. "I can't believe I'm in love with a werewolf."

A few rooms over Hermione smiled to herself before she fell asleep dreaming of a red-haired boy.

The next two days were uneventful, none of the golden trio which unofficially included Skylar, had mentioned anything about the Room of Requirement. On November 2nd, Hermione was sitting next to Skylar in potions when a Slytherin named Blaise Zabini walked over to them. "I heard that you and your boyfriend broke up." Hermione nodded. "Well then, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Saturday…it's a Hogsmeade weekend." Blaise continue with a smile.

Hermione stared at Blaise before she looked around the room, planning on letting him just walk away without an answer when her eyes landed on Ron and Lavender. She remembered the words she had heard him say days before as she narrowed her eyes. She turned back to Blaise who has turned away. "Wait." Blaise stopped and looked back at her. "I'd love to go on a date with you. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at nine this Saturday." Blaise smiled at her before he walked back over to his table.

Hermione met Blaise as planned that Saturday and the two of them had a wonderful time together, so when Blaise asked Hermione if she wanted to be his girlfriend she said yes. Their relationship was much healthier than Hermione's previous one. Blaise never hit or degraded her, but was always a gentleman towards her and her friends.

On December 24th Hermione went looking for Blaise, but she couldn't find him anywhere. When she was about to give up she saw Skylar running towards her, coming from the only place she hadn't checked, the dungeons. "Hermione! You might what to see this." Skylar said before she pulled her sister off in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Skylar said the password and led Hermione toward the direction of the boy's dorm. Hermione looked at Skylar in fear before she walked closer to the fifth year boy's dormitory door. Tears were already falling from her face as she looked through the cracked open door and inside she saw what she had heard on their way up the staircase. Blaise was sleeping with a girl that was obviously not Hermione.

Hermione turned and walked away from the boy's dormitory with Skylar following behind her. Once they were outside the Slytherin common room Hermione turned to Skylar. "How long has this been going on?" Skylar shook her head. "I don't know, I was walking to my room when I heard them…."

Hermione shook her head as she cried silently. How could something like this happen to her again? "Who is the girl?" She asked as she wiped away her tears. "Daphne Greengrass." Hermione shook her head again. "Well, I hope their happy together."

That night at dinner, Blaise walked up behind Hermione at the Gryffindor table. "Hey baby." Hermione almost dropped her fork in surprise as Blaise whispered in her ear. She turned her head to him sharply. "Hello." She said with a edge to her voice, causing Harry and Ron to stop their conversations and look at her.

Blaise looked at Hermione strangely before he shrugged her attitude off. "Do you have anything planned for tonight?" Hermione shook her head. "Great, then we can spend it together by the lake." Again Hermione shook her head causing Blaise to tilt his head. "No?" He asked confusion in his eyes. Hermione nodded. "But why? You just told me that you don't have anything planned for tonight." Hermione looked him in the eyes. "I know that's what I said because I don't have anything planned for tonight."

"Then why can't you spend it with me?" Blaise asked again, lowering his voice so Harry and Ron couldn't hear. Hermione looked at him before she turned back to her dinner. "Because I don't associate with guys that cheat on me." She said before taking a bit out of her food. Harry and Ron looked at each other before they glared at Blaise. "What are you talking about?" Hermione turned back to look at him. "Don't play dumb Blaise, it doesn't suit you. I saw you sleeping with Greengrass earlier today…"

Blaise at least had the decency to not deny his actions. "All I want to know is how long it's been going on." Hermione continued. "Two weeks." Blaise said keeping his head down. Hermione looked away from him feeling like she had just been slapped. "Just go Blaise, its over." Blaise nodded before he stood up and walked back over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Daphne.

Hermione saw this and pushed her plate of food away from her in anger. She then stood and left the Great Hall. Everywhere Hermione went after that she either saw Blaise and Daphne together or Ron and Lavender kissing. It didn't take long for Hermione to snap.

On New Year's Eve Hermione walked into the common to see Ron and Lavender kissing on the couch. She started to shake in anger before she walked over to him. "Not everyone likes seeing you two trying to eat the other's face!" She yelled out causing Ron to jump and Lavender to fall from her position on his lap.

"Hermione! What are you talking about?" Ron asked as he looked into his friend's blue eyes, not noticing his girlfriend seated on the floor. "What am I talking about? Is that what you said? I'm talking about how I heard you telling Harry you loved me back in October! I know you love me Ronald Weasley, but you're too much of a coward to dump Lavender and ask me out!" Hermione yelled out before running up to the girl's dormitory.


	13. The Start of a New Reign

Chapter 12: The Start of a New Reign

Hermione avoided Ron whenever she could which was a hard feat to accomplish considering they had every class together and Ron tried to talk to her whenever they had a meal or a free period. This behavior continued until January 9th, when Hermione went looking for Ron and Harry, who she found in the common room playing exploding snap. She asked them if they would mind helping her post some bulletins around the castle in places the Headmaster wouldn't find them. They agreed and began working.

The next day in the house common rooms and in the library there was a message posted to all the Hogwarts students.

"Attention young witches and wizards of Hogwarts,

If you've ever wished there was another side to the war that is raging between light and dark, then keep reading. If you've ever wished you could help fight for what you believe in, then keep reading. The time has come for you to take a stand and participate in a new reign that has started. The first meeting will take place in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor on January 16th.

A friend"

During the days leading up to the first meeting Hermione was often spending time in her parents' chambers working on her transformation into Hera, unfortunately she was having some difficulty starting them at will. On January 16th the Golden trio and Skylar were waiting outside the Room of Requirement for people to arrive for the meeting. Half an hour pasted and they were surrounded by a total of forty four people. Harry led the group inside and started the meeting.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to this meeting."Harry said as he looked around and noticing that Draco and Pansy were standing among the gathered group. "Before we begin, I want to say that I am not the friend that wrote the bulletin, I just helped post them." Everyone was surprised by this news. Surely the golden boy would have written the letter and if he really hadn't, who had?

Harry continued the meeting by introducing the teachers that their friend had assigned to lead the meetings. He then moved on to the reason why they had gathered. "Now our friend has come to the conclusion that the war going on is nothing but unnecessary killings and terror tactics. They believe that if there is going to be a war, it needs to be for the right reasons." Harry said as he looked at everyone's faces.

Skylar walked up next to Harry and began to speak, "This person has decided to start this organization to help people gain confidence in their beliefs… and because there was a prophecy made that destined them to defeat two great wizards of their time." "And in order for them to accomplish that, they need supporters. Now as many of you might be thinking, how is this person any different than Dumbledore or Voldemort, how can they possible promise me something better than what I already have?" Ron said continuing their speech after Skylar finished.

"I can tell you that our friend would never consider using curses against you for your discipline or for punishment. They will never place memory charms on you or manipulate you. They don't wish for their followers to be scared of them, they only want people to join them because they want to help make the Wizarding world a better place. And anyone that helps them 

in any way possible will be rewarded when the war is over." Ron continued after he had their attention.

"So if you feel like you can help our friend in anyway, please stay after the meeting is finished to sign a membership sheet. Signing this will allow you to return to the following meetings, so if you don't wish to sign I want to thank you now for coming and taking the time to hear what we had to say." Hermione said with a smile.

Several people looked around the room when Hermione finished talking, trying to decide what to do. When the meeting was over most of the younger years stood up and left. After counting 27 people still in the room Hermione thanked everyone as Ron pulled out a long piece of parchment.

"Just to warn you, if you sign this you are signing a binding contract with our friend, so if you're unsure about your decision please leave." Surprisingly no one stood up. "Alright then, please sign the parchment with your name, year, and house." Ron said as he passed the parchment to the person closest to him.

"Present name-not yet decided.

1a. Hermione Granger, fifth year, Gryffindor

1b. Harry Potter, fifth year, Gryffindor

1c. Ron Weasley, fifth year, Gryffindor

1d. Skylar Snape, fifth year, Slytherin

1.Draco Malfoy, fifth year, Slytherin

2.Pansy Parkinson, fifth year, Slytherin

3.Theodore Nott, fifth year, Slytherin

4.Adrian Pucey, sixth year, Slytherin

5.Malcolm Baddock, third year, Slytherin

6.Tracey Davis, fifth year, Slytherin

7.Graham Pritchard, third year, Slytherin

8.Millicent Bulstrode, fifth year, Slytherin

9.Vincent Crabbe, fifth year, Slytherin

10.Gregory Goyle, fifth year, Slytherin

11.Aimee Moon, fifth year, Slytherin

12.Tawny Lupin, third year, Ravenclaw

13. Jasper Black, fourth year, Ravenclaw

14.Padma Patil, fifth year, Ravenclaw

15.Lisa Turpin, fifth year, Ravenclaw

16.Zacharias Smith, fifth year, Hufflepuff

17.Cedric Diggory- seventh year, Hufflepuff

18.Neville Longbottom, fifth year, Gryffindor

19.Parvati Patil, fifth year, Gryffindor

20.Dean Thomas, fifth year, Gryffindor

21.Ginny Weasley, fourth year, Gryffindor

22.Lavender Brown, fifth year, Gryffindor

23.Seamus Finnigan, fifth year, Gryffindor

24.Katie Bell, sixth year, Gryffindor

25.Fred Weasley, seventh year, Gryffindor

26.George Weasley, seventh year, Gryffindor

27.Alicia Spinnet, seventh year, Gryffindor

Once everyone signed the list Harry scheduled the next meeting for January 25th. As they started to leave the Room of Requirement Seamus turned and asked Harry an important question. "Since we just signed a binding contract to help our friend, is it too much if we ask if our friend is a guy or a girl?"

Harry looked around to his friends where he caught a slight nod from Hermione. "Well since you did just sign a contract pledging your loyalty to someone, I guess it's not too much to ask. To answer your question, she is very glad you agreed to help her." This caused looks from some people, but other's just smiled before they made their way to their common rooms. While the last few people were leaving, Hermione noticed Draco turned back to look at her before he followed his friends out the door.

The next week was spent in preparation for the next meeting, with Hermione still avoiding Ron. On January 25th Harry informed the new members that the next meeting would be slightly different than the previous ones. He told them that from now on they would attend meetings every night after dinner and be taught a different skill by certain teachers. The next meeting was set for February 1st and during the time between the meetings Ron ended his year long relationship with Lavender.

On February 1st Harry greeted the unnamed group in the Room of Requirement. He told them that he would be teaching them the proper ways to duel and which spells worked well outside a proper duel. At the end of the meeting Harry stopped them as they were about to leave. "Before you go, you should know that Hermione will be teaching you on every Monday after today. The only reason I'm teaching you today, and not on my scheduled Tuesdays is because Hermione's under the weather and will be teaching you tomorrow."

"Ron is your teacher on Wednesdays and Skylar is on Thursdays. On Fridays we will all be present so we can review what we taught the previous week. Your weekends are free for you to do whatever you wish, and you start back on Mondays." Harry continued as the group nodded their heads. "Since you're teaching us, when do you learn what we're being taught?" Fred Weasley asked him. Harry smiled at him. "That's a good question. We teach each other during the weekend, and have private lessons with our friend after the meetings on Fridays."

The meeting ended after that and the next day Hermione taught them about spells used for protection and healing. After the meeting ended and all the members had left, Ron walked into the room. "Hermione, can we talk?" He asked as he walked closer to her. Hermione looked up, not quite startled at his sudden appearance, but more surprised that he was acting mature.

"I guess so but make it quick, curfew starts soon." Ron smiled at her before he closed the door behind him. "This will only take a minute." Hermione sighed before she started to sit into thin air, but then there was a couch under her. She smiled as Ron came and sat down beside her. "I've been thinking about what you said on New Year's Eve and you're right. I shouldn't have been kissing Lavender in the common room, not everyone wants to see that." Ron started off by saying. Hermione frowned; this was not what she had hoped to hear.

"Is that all Ronald? I have to get to bed sometime tonight." Hermione said as she stood up. Ron looked at her startled, "Wait Hermione!" he said grabbing onto her arm causing Hermione to turn and look at him. "Please hear me out." Hermione looked at him before she sat back down. "As I was trying to say, it was really inconsiderate of me, not just because no one wants to see that but because you were right. I don't love Lavender and I never have, I only continued to date her because you were dating Krum and then Deacon and Blaise." Ron said looking at Hermione. "I did tell Harry that I love you and I still do."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Hermione said after a few minutes. Ron closed his eyes before speaking "Because I know after Blaise cheated on you you closed off your emotions. You haven't smiled in months. It's up to me to give you the love and support you need… because you can't run this." Here Ron gestured around the Room of Requirement, "without someone there for you."

"Hermione I've loved you since our first year when we saved you from the troll. At first I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but it continued to grow as you were in the Hospital wing second year. I got really angry when you started to date Krum, but when you told me you had broken up I started to think I had a chance."

"If I hadn't made fun of you in transfiguration then you and Deacon probably wouldn't have started dating…and I would have had a chance with you. Then you and Skylar were in the Hospital wing, so when you finally got out I thought I had the perfect chance, but you started to date Blaise… I had started to think that you didn't want to date me since you were dating everyone else… that is until you yelled at me in the common room." Ron continued with a frustrated look on his face.

Throughout Ron's speech Hermione had started to smile. When he was finished Hermione asked him a question. "Are you finished yet?" Sadly Ron nodded. "Are you sure? I thought you wanted to ask me something…" Hermione said again. Ron thought for a few minutes before he smiled, "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Hermione's smile became larger, "Of course."

Hermione and Ron's new relationship wasn't kept a secret. The meetings continued until it was Friday and all the teachers were there. Skylar told the members that whenever she wore a silver crescent moon necklace that their friend was watching them from somewhere in the room, she was always seen wearing it. On February 16th Tawny ran into the Room of Requirement before the meeting was to start, crying. Hermione turned to her sister and her eyes widen when she saw Tawny's natural brown hair sitting atop her head.

"Tawny what happened?" Hermione asked as Tawny ran up to her. "It was horrible Hera. During dinner… my glamour just, it just canceled itself." Tawny said tears falling from her eyes, her voice sounding shaky. Hermione's eyes widen further as Tawny continued. "After I felt it disappear I looked around and noticed all my friends were looking at me, it didn't seem like they liked what they saw."

"I was about to run away when I remembered what dad told me when I convinced him to let me wear the glamour. I looked at each one of my friends and said that if they couldn't accept me for what I truly looked like, then they could just leave." Tawny said as she looked up into her sister's blue eyes.

"Oh Hera… it was horrible, every one of them stood up and walked away." Tawny said as she cried harder. Hermione hugged her to her as she noticed the door opening slowly. She didn't startle Tawny as she watched Jasper open the door and walk into the room. "Hermione, can I speak to Tawny for a moment?"

Hermione felt Tawny jerk in her arms as Jasper spoke. "I'm not going to leave the room." She said as she let go of Tawny and walked over to the table in the corner of the room. Jasper waited until Hermione was a good distance away before walking closer to Tawny. "Hello." Tawny kept her head down but replied just the same, "Hello Mr. Black." Jasper shook his head. "Tawny, please look at me." She shook her head.

"You know it doesn't matter to me what you look like." Jasper said trying to make her feel better, unfortunately it didn't work. Tawny raised her head and looked Jasper in the eyes. 

"You don't care what I look like?" She asked him sarcastically. "You, the one that hasn't said more than seven sentences to me since my first year here, the one who, during those few times, called me a fake, poser and a liar. You hate me, so of course you don't care what I look like!"

Jasper didn't look away from his cousin's angry face. "The only reason why I was such a jerk to you was because I knew you weren't really a tall blonde witch. I knew from your first day of classes that you were hiding under a glamour charm, and I did hate you for that. I hate anyone that can't accept what they were made to be, made to look like… but since you told everyone off in the Great Hall, I realized that you chose yourself over a lie that it shocked me. I didn't realize you would change and accept yourself, but you have and I want to say that I'm sorry for being so mean to you." Jasper said taking her small hand in his. Tawny looked up him before she smiled.

Jasper smiled back and paused a second before saying something that it seemed he was scared to say. "I know that we're related and everything but I… I want to make you happy, all the time." Tawny looked at Jasper like he had grown an extra head. "What?" Jasper let out a small laugh. "You heard me Victoria. I want to make you happy; I want to be your boyfriend."Before Tawny could respond people started to arrive for the meeting. "Please come in and be seated." Hermione called out as the members started to crowd the doorway. She pulled out her wand and conjured 27 seats facing the middle of the room, where she was standing.

"Today we will be learning about Animagus transformations." Hermione started off by saying once everyone was seated and paying attention. She went on to explain that the transformations were actually simpler than what Professor McGonagall told them. After everyone finished coping notes on the transformations, Hermione smiled at them. "Now as you know we normally see a demonstration before we try to attempt anything ourselves, so will Tawny Lupin please join me?" Everyone looked around for their blonde Ravenclaw peer, but instead a small brown haired girl walked over to Hermione.

"Now, while keeping in mind what you just learned, watch Tawny closely." Hermione said as Tawny stood beside her and closed her eyes. To some people the transformation looked painful simply because Tawny had her eyes clutched shut. Everyone watched as Tawny shrank and grew furry ears and a long lion like tail. Once she had finished Hermione smiled and began talking, as she pointed to the Lynx beside her. "You see nothing to the transformations at all." She then signaled for Tawny to change back and in a matter of seconds she was back to normal.

"Tawny, can you tell us when you learned how to become an animagus?" Hermione asked making sure she worded the question correctly. "I taught myself how to do it last year." "So the concept is simple enough for a second year to understand?" Hermione asked as the members stared at Tawny in amazement. "Yes it is easy. I expect everyone to be able to complete it." Tawny said before she went and sat back down, next to Jasper.

Hermione told everyone to pair up and concentrate on clearing their minds. This is how the rest of the meeting was spent. The meetings continued until on one Thursday Skylar stopped her teachings early. "Just an announcement, tomorrow you will be placed into special groups that our friend feels will benefit your improvement greatly." She said as she fingered the crescent moon around her neck. People saw this and looked around the room trying to figure out where their friend was hidden. They, of course, didn't notice the white werewolf that was lying in the shadows of the room.


	14. Meeting the Savior

Chapter 13: Meeting the Savior

The next day the members of the unnamed group entered the Room of Requirement to see a beautiful sight. The walls were covered in blue and silver satin along with four larger round tables gathered around a large platform in the middle of the room. "Please come in, but don't sit down just yet." Harry said as they walked in amazed.

Everyone settled down as they watched Harry, Ron, Skylar and Hermione walk onto the platform wearing blue dress robes. "Good evening everyone." Hermione said as she walked to the edge of the platform. "Now as Skylar told you yesterday, our friend has made four lists concerning the four new specialized groups that will be lead by each of us." Hermione continued as she motioned to the four people on the platform.

"Before Harry starts calling out names I want you to know that we are all very proud of you." Hermione finished before she moved to the side so Harry could stand beside her. "When I call your names please stay where you are until I finish and then follow your leader to your table. The people I call will be going into Skylar's potion and Herebology group. You were chosen for your exceeding skill in either potions or Herebology."

"Neville, Fred, George, Jasper, Alicia and Gregory. Please follow Skylar to your table." Harry said as he read off of Skylar's green tinted parchment. The six named people waited for Skylar to leave the platform before they followed her over to the second table.

During this Harry took a few steps back for Ron to come over and stand next to Hermione. "The next six names were chosen for their exceptional skill in the animagus transformations and knowledge of protection spells. That's why you will be placed into Harry's Animagus group." Ron read from Harry's red tinted parchment.

"Tawny, Cedric, Seamus, Tracey, Lisa, and Malcolm" The six people waited for Harry before they followed him to the very last table. Hermione waited until they were seated before she continued. "The names I call out were picked for their skill in strategic planning and stealth. That's why you will be placed in Ron's Strategic group."

"Pansy, Aimee, Dean, Katie, Parvati, and Graham" They waited for Ron before they followed him to the table behind Skylar's as the nine people still standing looked around confused. Hermione smiled at them. "The remaining nine, Draco, Theodore, Millicent, Lavender, Ginny, Padma, Adrian, Zacharias and Vincent, you were chosen as the best duelers and spell casters. That's why our friend placed you in my Dueling Group." The members of Hermione group looked around confused. Since when was Hermione the best duelist? That was supposed to be Harry. And why was he leading the animagi?

Hermione continued to smile as she looked around. "If you don't believe I'm capable or qualified to be your leader, then please say so." Hermione said before she saw Adrian lean over to Draco and whisper in his ear. Draco gave him a strained smile before he stood up. "I don't think you can be me in a duel, and if you can, then you can stay our leader." Hermione narrowed her eyes so Draco would know he was pushing it before she smiled at him. "Well then by all means Malfoy, come onto the platform." Draco looked surprised but nevertheless he walked up the stairs until he was a few feet away from Hermione.

"Get in the stance Harry taught you." Hermione said to him as she bent forward. After Draco corrected his stance Hermione smiled at him again before she swung up wand in an upward arch before she brought it down with a jab. Draco was knocked into the air where he did a back flip before falling onto the floor. Hermione smiled again as she stepped out of position 

and faced the crowd. "Does that prove anything?" Everyone nodded, even Draco as he picked himself up off the floor.

Hermione concluded the meeting by telling everyone that from now on they would be meeting with their group leaders. Harry's group would meet on Monday's and Wednesday's. Skylar's would meet on Tuesday's and Ron's would meet on Thursdays. Hermione's would meet on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. Every group would meet after dinner on their selected days.

The meeting ended after those announcements and people left to go to their common rooms. A week passed and it was now Friday March 4th. Hermione and her friends were sitting in their Potions class waiting on instructions when they heard a group of Slytherins talking. "I can't believe Dumbledore allows muggle-lovers into this school…" Daphne Greengrass said as she stroked Blaise's hand. Draco smirked and replied in a louder voice. "I know, their almost worse than the mudbloods."

Hermione, by now, was trembling with rage. "Malfoy!" She yelled out as she stood up, her hair getting dangerously light. Draco turned his head to her in shock… and fear. "You better not have been talking about me!" She said, causing all the members of the unnamed organization to look at Draco in shock and excitement. None could believe he would disrespect his group leader like that.

"Were you?" She asked as she stepped away from her table. Draco shook his head slightly, knowing he had just made a horrible mistake, and yet he said, "I don't know what you're talking about." "Remember you said that tonight." Hermione said, her harsher side coming out. "Professor Snape I'm excusing myself from your class so I don't end up getting expelled for killing someone." Hermione said before she walked out of the classroom.

After Hermione left she went to the Room of Requirement, where she was surrounded by Pureblood treasures and her family tapestry. She stayed there until the meeting started after dinner. When the nine duel members entered the room they were surprised to see among their dueling platform various pureblood items and lining the walls a large family tapestry.

"Sit down somewhere." Hermione said as she walked onto the platform. Everyone took a seat on the ground. "Before I start today's practice session, I want Draco Malfoy to come up here with me." Draco, who was still regretting what he had said earlier slowly walked to the platform. Once there Hermione turned to face him.

"You made a severe mistake Draco." Draco raised his eyes to meet hers and once again acted like he didn't know what she was talking about. Hermione closed her eyes; she was getting sick of his arrogant attitude. "That's it…" She said before locking and sound-proofing the door. "Whatever you see or hear from now on is not to be discussed with anyone outside this room." Hermione said as she looked back at the people seated below her. "Understand?" Everyone nodded.

When Hermione turned back to Draco he took a step back. "Locomotor Mortis!" Hermione yelled out just to make sure Draco wasn't going anywhere. "Now Draco, tell everyone why I'm upset." Draco shook his head. He didn't want to admit to his friends that the one person that made better than him in all their classes was his older cousin.

Hermione growled low in her throat. "I'm warning you Malfoy!" Draco shook his head again. He didn't care what she did, despite what he had said at the beginning of the year, he was not about to admit she was related to him. "I told you that this would happen one day." Hermione said as she walked around his stiff body. "Leave me alone." Draco said staring straight ahead.

"You're not here to be left alone Malfoy! You're here to listen to me!" Hermione said turning to face him. "I'm only here to serve our friend in her destiny!" Draco said with an arrogant look on his face.

"Trust me, if this is how you treat you're superiors, then our friend doesn't want you to help her out!" Hermione said as her blue eyes started turning amber. Draco saw this but he didn't think she would let her transformations go any further, so he continued. "Like you know what our friend wants, she doesn't answer to you! You're not superior to us; you're just another lowly member." Draco said before he felt stinging cross his face. Hermione had shot a stinging hex at him, which only made him smile. "She's probably just waiting on you to mess up so she can get rid of you." He continued, not noticing Hermione's light brown hair.

"If you say another word Draconis, you will regret it." Hermione said as her vision grew sharper. "Or what, you'll shot another pathetic stinging hex at me? You don't have the guts to do anything else, you stupid Mudblood!" Draco said now on a roll. Draco's smiled vanished as a pure white wolf appeared and jumped on top of him with her teeth mere inches from his face. Hera growled at him, silently telling him to stop acting like a mean little brat. "Ok.. ok, I'll tell them the truth… just get off me…please Hera…." Draco pleaded as Hera applied pressure to his chest.

Slowly Hera walked off him and waited on him to begin speaking. "Hermione's not a mudblood, she's my cousin." With what looked like a smile on her wolfish face Hera changed back into Hermione. "That wasn't so hard, now was it Draconis?" Hermione asked him as he tried to control his breathing. He looked up at her before looking away, "… when I'm being threatened, no…"

Hermione smiled before she turned to the other occupants of the room, who weren't screaming at seeing at wolf suddenly appear simply because they thought it was Hermione's animagus form. And that was fine thinking for Hermione. "Everyone pair up, today we will be learning how to persuade our enemies into telling us valuable information, by any means necessary." Hermione said as she glanced back at Draco while she spoke.

The months flew by after that meeting. Hermione had accepted Draco's delayed apology after the meeting in March and they had moved on to becoming great friends. Soon it was the end of June and Headmaster Dumbledore was away from the castle everyday attending hearings at the Ministry of Magic.

On July 1st the newly named Lycan Army had a group meeting before lunch. Harry told them that after dinner all the students would be called into the Great Hall where they would find out who their friend is. He also told them to wear black robes and sit and the very front of the Great Hall. That night after dinner, an hour after Dumbledore had left for another meeting, Remus called a mandatory student meeting in the Great Hall. Once all the houses were present and seated in the Hall, Remus sealed the doors shut and placed a silencing spell over the room.

"Hello everyone" Remus said as he walked up to the Head Table and turned to face the entire student body. "Only some of you know why you're in here, so I shall enlighten the rest of you." "Today is the day that you learn about the new hope that has arisen here. Now tell me, how many of you are tired of the war that is going on between Dumbledore and Voldemort?" Remus asked, ignoring the gasps that ensured from the use of the Dark Lord's name.

Slowly all the hands in the hall rose. "Now, who in here is siding or is related to someone that is siding with Dumbledore?" Remus asked this time counting a little over half of the student's hands. "And who here is siding or is related to someone that is siding with Voldemort?" Again Remus counted less than half of the student's hands.

"Alright, well at least you were honest. Now tell me who here wishes they could do something about the war? Who wants to make a difference here?" Remus said and smiled as all the members of the Lycan Army raised their hands quickly, and they were slowly followed by the rest of the school.

"That's good to hear." Remus said as Severus walked over to him. "Well now's the time and place to stand up for what you believe in and help end this war." Remus said as Severus placed a piece of parchment in his hands. The hall cheered as Remus smiled at them. "There is someone that wants to meet you. But before I introduce her you must first hear something very important."

Here Remus wrote the prophecy in the air in front of him. "She is the nicest woman I've ever met, well besides my wife. She has plans for this war and the people that help her. She's the cleverest witch of her age. I proudly introduce to you, HERA!" Remus said as he yelled the last word out. The hall cheered as a white werewolf walked out from behind the Head table. "Everyone meet your savior!" Remus said as the wolf jumped up onto the table. The wolf smiled at the crowd in front of her before she turned her back to them. Severus walked over to her and held a cloak up to her before he draped it up to her head.

The hall watched as the cloak was slowly filled out and there was no longer a wolf on the head table, but a girl with black curly hair. Everyone waited with a baited breath until she finally turned around. The gasp that went around the Great Hall was almost comical. All eyes were on the girl standing on the table, all eyes were on Hermione.

"You look surprised." Hermione said as she walked along the table as the crowd just watched her. "I am the savior! I am against both Voldemort and Dumbledore! If you choose to side with me, I will protect your whole family, I won't curse you or your family if you disappoint me, or place heavy memory charms on you. I promise you freedom, so please, who sides with me?" All of the Lycan Army raised their hands, and slowly the rest of the school followed. Hermione smiled, the revolution had begun.

The meetings continued after that day with the each year getting different days with Hermione in the Great Hall. 1st and 2nd year meetings were on Mondays, 3rd and 4th years were on Tuesdays, 5th and 6th years were on Wednesday, and 7th years were on Thursdays. The normal Lycan army continued their advanced lessons on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays.

The school year ended with everyone anticipating the upcoming war and it was soon time to board the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and the Golden Trio got a compartment in the front of the train and discussed their plans for the summer. "So everyone's clear as to what we're doing?" Hermione asked. Everyone in the compartment nodded. "Good, then I'll see you in three weeks at the Ministry."

Once the train pulled into King's Cross station, Hermione kissed Ron goodbye as Skylar did the same with Harry before they left the gateway together and headed home.


	15. Family, Forgiveness, and Freedom

Chapter 14: Family, Forgiveness and Freedom

The first week of the summer was spent in various ways for the students of Hogwarts. Many of them talked to their parents concerning their decision to help the prophecy child, and trying to convince them to join her as well. With every student that managed to get their parent to say they would help they sent word to Harry who would then send them a pendant that identified them as Lycan Army members.

As the days of the summer vacation wore on, Hermione was often seen in the middle of Diagon Alley talking to the various shopkeepers about joining Lycan Army. Skylar was normally visiting the member's of Lycan Army's homes, in order to persuade or thank their families for joining. Harry and Ron were often at Black Manor making plans for the upcoming war and all the plans needed to make it happen when and how they wanted it to.

Soon it was three weeks after they had left the train and as planned, Hermione, Skylar, Harry, Ron and Severus and Ambrosial made their way to the Ministry of Magic. Thankfully Harry had made an appointment with the Minister for Magic two weeks in advance so there would be no confusion when they arrived.

Once they were seated in the Minister's office, Hermione got straight to the point. She told him what she planned on doing and why and what he could do to help her. At first it didn't seem like he believed a word she said until she changed into Hera. Shakily Minister Fudge told them that whenever they planned on the war taking place, they had the full support of the Ministry, as long as none of Hermione's followers tried to take his place as the Minister for Magic. Hermione assured him that his position was safe, while she took a discreet glance at Harry.

After that topic of discussion was finished Ambrosial brought up the real reason that they had come to the Ministry. "Minister Fudge, we would like for you to release a prisoner from Azkaban." Fudge looked at Ambrosial like she was crazy. "I'm sorry Mrs. But that's impossible." Hermione cleared her throat causing Fudge to turn back and look at her. "According to what you just said, our request is very possible." Fudge looked at the people in his office obviously trying to think of ways to get them to change their minds, but the looks on their faces told him it would be better if he agreed.

Shaking his head in confusion and annoyance Fudge broke. "Very well, I'll have someone escort you to Azkaban Prison where the person will be freed and allowed to leave with you." Hermione smiled sweetly at his words. They finished the meeting and walked out into the corridor. "Granger! Take these people to Azkaban. You will be releasing a prisoner into their custody so make sure everyone runs smoothly!" Fudge called out to an Auror that was walking down the corridor.

Auror Granger turned to look at who she would be taking to the Wizarding Prison only to see the faces of her two nieces, two strange boys and two of the Snape triplets. "Follow me please." Juliette said as Hermione smiled at her. The group followed her to the fireplaces in the atrium. "Everyone get some floo powder and say Azkaban Prison in a clear voice." Juliette said as she held out a purple velvet bag filled with green floo powder. Once everyone had some she stepped into the fireplace and called out like she had told them to do. In a flash of green smoke Juliette had disappeared. Everyone followed her and soon they were all standing in what looked like a waiting area in Azkaban.

"Alright, now that we're here, who am I releasing?" Juliette asked after she made sure everyone had arrived. Hermione didn't answer right away, but when she did she walked over and 

whispered into her ear. As she was talking Juliette's face grew into an expression of shock, nevertheless when Hermione was done she walked over to the guard and told him that she was here to release Prisoner 8749. Again the guard looked surprised before he handed Juliette the key to the cell.

"This way" Juliette said as she walked back over to them. They followed her through the Labyrinth that made up Azkaban. Finally they stopped in front of an unguarded cell. "Take your time." Juliette said before she walked a little ways away from them. Slowly Ambrosial walked closer to the dark cell. "Hello?" She called out. They heard movement a moment later, but that was all. "It's me Gregori… it's your sister…" Ambrosial said, but once again no one came into view. "Go away." A hoarse voice said from inside the cell.

Ambrosial looked around trying to figure out what to say to get her brother to show himself when her eyes landed on her daughters, "Gregori, there's some people with me that want to see you. Skylar and Hermione came to see you." The breathing inside the cell grew harsher and more rapid as Gregori spoke. "You're lying. They would never come to see me, they hate me."

"I'm not lying Grey; I swear that they're standing right here next to me. If you want, you can come see for yourself." Ambrosial said as she walked closer to the bars. A few minutes later there was a face appearing out of the darkness. Gregori looked uncannily like Severus except for the dark circles under his eyes. Upon seeing Hermione and Skylar standing next to his sister, Gregori smiled a frightening smile at them. "Hello girls."

Hermione and Skylar smiled back at their crazed uncle. "Gregori, we've come to get you out of here." Ambrosial said causing Gregori to turn to her startled. "I'm free?" He asked as he walked closer to the bars. "Yes, but on one condition." Gregori looked at his sister before he turned around. "If it includes joining Dumbledore then forget it. I'll stay in this hole forever before I consider joining that manipulative wizard." He said, causing Hermione and everyone else to smile. "Then you still have a chance of getting out of here." Hermione said making Gregori turn back to her sharply. As Ambrosial started to talk again Hermione continued to smile at the man that caused most of her family's pain. "We want you to agree to join us in the war against Dumbledore…" here Gregori smiled, "And Voldemort." But it quickly faded away.

"No…No… No… I can't betray my lord…" Gregori said as he backed away into the darkness of the cell but stopped when his brother started to speak. "Gregori stop that nonsense this instant!" Severus said as he walked up beside Ambrosial. "If the Dark Lord really valued you as a Deatheater then he would have had you freed from here a long time ago. But as you can see, he's not and we are. We care about you Gregori, despite what you did twelve years ago." Severus said now standing next to the cell bars. Gregori shook his head. "I don't believe you! The Dark Lord does care about me! He rewarded me greatly for the information I gave him! He told me I would always be remembered!" He said from inside the dark cell.

Severus looked into the cell where he saw his brother's angry and confused blue eyes staring at him. "And you are remembered Gregori. In the whole Wizarding world, you're remembered as being the only Deatheater that sold out his family in the hopes of becoming Voldemort's favorite follower. But I know that you didn't intend on hurting Hermione and Skylar, because you truly care about the twins…" As Severus spoke to his brother, Harry and Ron shared an identical look at what they were hearing.

Gregori had by now returned to the bars so everyone was able to see his face. The crazed look on his face had vanished and was replaced by the look of a sane yet sad man. "Hermione, Skylar, can you two ever, ever forgive me?" Hermione looked at him before she walked up next 

to Severus before she answered him. "If you denounce Voldemort and agree to help me in this war, then you can consider yourself part of our family again." Gregori looked at Hermione like she was his angel, "Tell what everything I have to do." Ambrosial then went over everything Gregori would have to do to prove himself to the Lycan Army Leaders, not to mention to Hermione. Once she was finished Harry called Auror Granger over to open his cell.

As the door opened Ambrosial and Severus were the first to envelop their brother into a hug before they were joined by Hermione and Skylar. Harry, Ron and Juliette stood back and watched as the Lupin- Snape family shared a meaningful moment. They then left the prison and as Juliette was about to leave them in the atrium of the Ministry Hermione stopped her. "Juliette, you need to considered moving to a safer house, maybe even convince yourself to moving into Lupin Manor with us…" Hermione said as Juliette looked at her. "I'm not sure if Alan would like that, but I'll see what I can do." She said before she gave Hermione a hug and walked away.

After Hermione came back to her family and friends they left and headed to Lupin Manor where they had dinner and went to bed, all awaiting for the next day. The next day Hermione and Skylar woke before anyone else did. They got ready and dressed in their matching birthday cloaks before they headed out for the long day ahead of them. Their first stop was to see their cousins at Malfoy Manor.

Once they arrived they were greeted by a house-elf and taken to the parlor where they patiently waited for Narcissa and Lucius to arrive. Not long had past when they did, and they were quite shocked to see two members of the Lupin family sitting in their house. After exchanging formalities, Hermione told them why they had come to their Manor. She told them all about the Lycan Army and how Draco was one of the best duelists in the army so far, and upon hearing this, Narcissa quickly requested one of the Army's pendants but Lucius politely declined his pendant.

"If the Dark Lord were to find out I betrayed him, then I wouldn't be of any use to you." Lucius said as he shook head at the offered pendant. "I promise you Hermione that I am on your side. During the final battle I will join your army and help you." Hermione nodded at her cousin's answer before they hugged and left.

They arrived at Juliette's house next where they convinced Juliette and surprisingly Alan, to come live with them at Lupin Manor until the war was over. After they packed their belongings the four of them headed to the manor in time for dinner. The weeks went by quickly after that and it was soon time for them to return to Hogwarts. After the boarded platform 9 ¾ the four friends found a compartment together on the first part of train and were visited by every member of the Lycan Army at some point during the train ride back to the castle.

Once the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station everyone waited for Hermione to exit the train before they did in a show of respect, which caused Hermione to smile in happiness. After the sorting of the new first years, Dumbledore stood up to make his usual announcements and at the end he added that he wished for Miss Granger to come to his office after the feast. Hermione looked around the Great Hall at the faces of her followers before she decided to see what the old coot wanted from her, once she was done eating of course.


	16. Prisoner of War

Chapter 15: Prisoner of War

The Great Hall slowly became empty as people finished eating and made their way to their common rooms and soon it was just the Golden Trio left, mainly to delay Hermione from having to see the Headmaster. Unfortunately though it was time for Hermione to make her way to the Headmaster's office. She knocked on the door after giving the gargoyle the password to his office. As she knocked the door creaked open. "Headmaster?" Hermione called out as she stood in the open doorway not entering the office. Hermione could hear breathing coming from inside the room, and yet she didn't. It was an illusion, toying with her senses. Suddenly there was a flash of red light from behind her and she fell to the floor with a gasp, stunned.

The next day at breakfast Headmaster Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. "I was informed that after my meeting with Miss Granger, she was seen leaving the castle grounds alone. It is believed she has gone in a search for her parents whose house was found empty early yesterday morning." Harry and Ron looked around the Great Hall in confusion; the Granger's weren't missing, they were safe at Lupin Manor, so why would Hermione leave? "But until we have some more information pertaining to the events of last night, Hermione Granger is simply missing." The Headmaster finished and sat back down. The next few minutes pasted by in what you could call controlled chaos. All the students slowly turned back to their plates before some started to cry while others stared at their plates in shock before they all turned to look at Harry, Ron and Skylar.

After breakfast was over many of the students found the group of friends and asked if they would still continue the meetings. Harry turned to each and every one of them before he told them that even if Hermione was missing, she would still want them to prepare themselves for the war, despite if she returned or not. As the students went to their classes worrying about Hermione, Headmaster Dumbledore was walking through the dungeons. After he took no less an a hundred turns he stopped in front of a muggle painting of a forest. After he said the password and waited for the painting to move to the side he entered the bare room and walked over to the only occupant of the room, a still stunned Hermione.

Dumbledore stood over her for a few minutes before he said the counter-curse to revive Hermione. When the spell took effect Hermione didn't crawl to the other side of the room in fear, but instead she continued to lay on the floor, her eyes staring into his crystal blue orbs. "Headmaster?" Hermione questioned. "What am I doing here?" Dumbledore smiled sweetly at her, "Why Miss Granger, this is where you will be living this year." Hermione looked away from his sickening eyes so she could look around the small room.

In the cramped space were four dirty walls and a dingy toilet, nothing more and nothing less. While Hermione looked around the room Dumbledore had walked back to the back of the painting. "As I said, you will live here the entire year. You will receive one meal a day and attend no classes. You will have no contact with your family and friends…, you won't ever leave this room. Enjoy your sixth year Miss Granger." Dumbledore said before he touched the painting's back which slid aside, and left Hermione alone in the room once more. A week past by quickly, with Hermione receiving one meal a day just like Dumbledore had said, and the Lycan Army meeting in the Room of Requirement everyday to perfect their skills.

On September 14th, after dinner, Dumbledore called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. During the meeting, Dumbledore told them that one of their enemies was captured at the beginning of the month, which caused all the hidden Lycan Army members to look around, all of them thinking the same thing… _'He has Hermione.' _After the meeting ended Remus and 

Ambrosial went to their quarters where they called an emergency meeting with the Lycan Army group leaders. Once Harry, Ron, Skylar and Draco, who was filling in for Hermione, arrived Remus quickly informed them of what they had just learned.

"The Headmaster also told us that if we see anyone wearing anything suspicious like a pendant, we are to turn them in to Filch and confiscate the offending item." Ambrosial said as the group looked around upset. "What does this mean?" Skylar asked as she pulled a blood pop from her mouth. "It means that Dumbledore is starting to see the improvement the students have started to show since they joined the Army… he's suspicious of Hermione so he locked her up so she couldn't attack him and fulfill part of the prophecy." Remus said as he stared into the fireplace.

"I want you to get a list of all the members that have pendants and give it to Ambrosial when you've finished, that way if anyone's gets taken we can owl them a new one." He continued as he looked away from the burning embers to the kids before him. "We'll do anything we can to save Hera… the future is depending on her." Harry said which caused nods from everyone. The days went by slowly after they knew that Dumbledore was keeping Hermione prisoner somewhere inside the castle. Any faith that the student's still had in the Headmaster disappeared once the group leaders told them that new bit of information… Hermione would have been proud to witness some of the things done in her followers' rage after they learned that their Headmaster had kidnapped their Savior.

On September 25th, it was the night of the full moon and Hermione wasn't supplied with any Wolfsbane potion so after curfew howling could be heard coming from the dungeons. Throughout the night Hera clawed at her fur, the walls and anything she managed to reach in the room until she finally tired herself out and laid down and cried herself to sleep, howls and whimpers escaping her mouth periodically.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin Dormitory, Draco had woken Skylar and had taken her to the common room where they listened to the haunting howls of their leader. "We have to find her." Draco said before he led the way out of the common room and into the dungeon corridor. They followed the howls and whimpers for over an hour; they could tell they were getting closer but it seemed like they were just running around in circles. Twenty minutes later they had arrived back in front of the Slytherin Dormitory. They looked at each other before they ran to Severus' office where they were yelled at for waking him up and then thanked for their information.

The next few weeks were spent with all the Lycan Army members trying to find where Hermione was being kept prisoner in the dungeons, but no one managed to find her. On October 9th Headmaster Dumbledore walked into the bare room to see Hermione lying on the floor making swirls in the cold air above her. "Hello Miss Granger, having fun?" Dumbledore asked as he conjured a chair out of the air. Hermione sat up before she put her wand away. " No, not really." Dumbledore just smiled at her. "Very well. Now Miss Granger, can you tell me anything about the secret organization that has started here at Hogwarts?"Hermione looked at him, her expression remaining neutral. "No sir, I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Come now, surely you must know why your friends are always seen meeting with the Slytherins and younger years? Their obviously trying to teach them something…" Dumbledore said again. Hermione shook her head. "I really have no idea…" Dumbledore never let his smile fall, "Oh well, I thank you for your time Miss Granger. Until next week" Dumbledore said before he stood up and pushed the painting open, leaving Hermione back to her thoughts. _'If it's a secret organization, then how did you find out about it?'_Hermione thought as she lay back down on the floor which served as her bed and pulled her wand back out.

_"A girl born of a wolf will hinder the rise of the Dark ones." _Hermione wrote in the air above her. She smiled before whispering to herself. "Check." _"One of two she will be born with a curse that has haunted both worlds for ages." _"That happened when I was born." She whispered as the two lines of her prophecy met and joined.

_"She will live a life of lies and deceit until the truth falls from her own mouth." _"Check…" Hermione murmured as she continued._ "She will be hunted by both sides once they find out what she will become."_ Here Hermione stopped and looked around the room, "I guess this is Dumbledore's way of hunting me, trying to convince me not to go to war against him… well, this certainly wasn't the way to do that…"

_"With the help of her friends the final decision will be made to fight them." _"Decided that last year…" _"Once accepted nothing will change her fate."_"You got that right…" She whispered as she looked at the dingy toilet. "_No one will stand in her way, for if they do, they will meet her fury." _Here Hermione laughed, "You have no idea."

_"She will be known as Hera." _Hermione finished writing with a smile, "You better be ready Dumbledore; your end is coming." She said as her prophecy finished combining before it disappeared completely. A week pasted by after that and more students were being taken to the caretaker because of the pendant's they were proudly wearing. Luckily Filch didn't give them any detentions, he just told them to be more careful searching for Hera.

On October 16th, Dumbledore made his way back to the dungeons, not noticing that he was being followed by a small black and green snake. As he pushed the painting aside, the small snake slid up the wall and waited on him to exit the room. "Hello Miss Granger." Dumbledore said as he walked straight into the cramped room, not caring that he almost stepped on her. Hermione sat up from her position on the floor. "Headmaster"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Miss Granger, are you certain that you know nothing of this secret organization?" Hermione cleared her mind before she answered him. "I'm certain Headmaster…. But why do you think I know anything about it?" Dumbledore didn't answer her; he just stood and walked back out of the room. As the painting moved to the side, the small snake that had waiting slid in and out of the room quickly, without the Headmaster noticing. Once Hermione was sure that the Headmaster was a considerable distance away she moved over to the fleshy string that was now laying next to the painting's back.

"Hera?" a voice asked causing the string to move slightly. "Vincent?" Hermione asked as she picked the string up. "Thank god I managed to find you, everyone's been so worried…"Hermione smiled in response as Vincent reassured her that her followers hadn't deserted her. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear from you. Tell everyone not to worry; I won't be in here much longer…"

But instead of hearing Vincent's slow voice on the other line, Hermione was shocked to hear the overly cheerful voice of the Headmaster. "Really Miss Granger? Well I beg to differ…" Hermione dropped the extendable ear in shock as she heard something slam into the painting, and then nothing. The Headmaster didn't go back to Hermione's room after his last visit and neither did the house-elf that brought her her food, the only thing she received everyday was a pitcher of warm water. When Dumbledore did come back to her room nearly two weeks later, Hermione was deathly thin.

"Good Evening Miss Granger." Dumbledore said as he opened the painting and the sight before him was not pretty. Hermione's clothes were hanging off her skinny shoulders, which were smaller than a first's years, and she was lying next to the toilet, most likely having just finished throwing up stomach acid. Dumbledore shook his head before he called a house-elf into 

the room and instructed them to start bringing Miss Granger two crackers every day until she could keep down bread. Hermione had to admit she was happy when she heard this over the gnawing pain in her stomach, but she still hated the man.

After the house-elf brought her some crackers and she tried to stop herself from throwing them back up, Dumbledore smiled at her. "Now Miss Granger, since we both know you have some information about this group, why don't you tell me about it?" Hermione shook her head as she hung her head over the toilet. There was no way she was breaking, not now and not ever.

Dumbledore's smile faded for the first time since he put Hermione in this room, this prison. He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a handful of something, which he then threw at Hermione. Hermione looked down at her bloody arms, to the pendants that her sister had created. "It's time you stopped playing dumb, I know who all the members of this Lycan group are." Hermione looked down at the pendants scattered around her, before she looked back up to the Headmaster, smiling. "No you don't."

Dumbledore looked at her in amazement. Once he realized she wasn't going to say anything else, he turned around angrily and left the room, leaving Hermione leaded over the toilet, her arms and legs bleeding from the pendant cuts. The meeting with Dumbledore stopped altogether after that night, but thankfully Hermione was still getting one meal a day, usually a sandwich and a pitcher of water.

On November 10th, the night of the Full moon, Hermione turned into a surprisingly heavy Hera. Apparently Hera hadn't lost as much weight as Hermione had in the 2 ½ months she'd been held prisoner. Hera clawed at her fur in boredom and rage before she started to run around the small room. She slammed into the toilet, which caused it to pull free from the stone wall. Hera stared at the broken porcelain before she turned to look at the thing that had been keeping her locked in her prison, the back of the painting.

She charged into it, and as her claws ripped it to shreds Hermione had to scream inside Hera to get her to stop destroying the painting and leave their confined area. Hera did and looked around their new surroundings, the middle of a dungeon corridor. She closed her eyes and focused in on her pack's scent so she wouldn't get lost in the maze that was the dungeons. Once she caught a whiff of it she took off running while Hermione prayed they wouldn't run into any students.

Thankfully no student's were roaming the hallways on the way up to her parent's quarters. As Hera's eyes saw their door, she smiled wolfishly before she rammed into the door, causing a large crack to appear. She hit it three more times before it collapsed in on itself. As she climbed over it, Ambrosial aimed her wand at her and fired off a powerful stunning spell which hit her directly in the chest.

Once Ambrosial was sure that Hermione was stunned, she called her family excluding Remus and Ashwin, into the living room. Upon seeing Hera lying on the couch, Skylar and Tawny broke out into tears. "How?" Severus asked his sister as his nieces sat down on the armchairs next to the stunned werewolf. "I was making dinner when I heard her tearing the door down… I came out here and stunned her."


	17. Taking Action

Chapter 16: Taking Action

The next day when Hermione awoke, it was to a warm bed and a pair of clean clothes waiting on her dresser. Slowly she climbed out of bed and made her way to the shower, where she spend over an hour washing she skin until she shined. When she walked out, Skylar was sitting on their bed waiting for her. Skylar lifted her head when she heard the bathroom door open and upon seeing Hermione she jumped up and enveloped her into a hug. "I can't believe you're really here." Skylar whispered as Hermione closed her eyes and relished in the moment. "I almost died without you…"

"Come on Hera, everyone's waiting on you." Skylar said once they released each other. Hermione nodded her head and they both left their room and made their way to the living room. From their position in the hallway, they could see their parent's standing next to the couch talking to a person hidden from view. "Wait." Hermione whispered as Skylar started to walk forward. Skylar turned to look at her, but before she could say anything Remus started to speak. "I'm sorry Headmaster, but we haven't seen Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes got wide when she heard the Headmaster's voice. "Enough Remus, I know the memory charms I've placed on your family had been broken… where is your daughter?" As Remus continued to tell the Headmaster they hadn't seen Hermione, someone knocked on the front door. Ambrosial excused herself and answered the door. "Hello, is Skylar here?" It was Harry. Ambrosial nodded and pointed to the hallway, to which Harry looked down and was surprised to see his girlfriend standing with Hermione. "Herm…" Harry started to say but was stopped when Skylar and Hermione started shaking their heads. "Hey Sky." Skylar nodded as she walked out of the darkness of the hallway and into the living room. "Hiya Harry, come on…" She said, motioning in the direction of the hallway and bedrooms.

As Harry walked across the room, Remus was showing the Headmaster the door. "Thank you for stopping by, but like I've said, I haven't seen Hermione." Remus said as he practically pushed Dumbledore out of his chambers, but the Headmaster wasn't leaving that easily. He turned to say something to Remus when he saw a pair of familiar amber eyes staring at him from the hallway before they turned away in a flash of curly black hair. Remus heard his intake of breath so he pushed him back out of his home and spelled the door shut. Thankfully the Headmaster had no idea the spells that had been placed on the door over the years so he had no chance of getting back in.

When they were sure Dumbledore was gone, Harry, Skylar and Hermione walked into the living room. "Hermione, why did you let him see you?" Remus asked as she sat on the chair next to the fireplace. "I didn't mean to, and besides is it my fault my eyes weren't blue?" Hermione asked him, silently daring him to blame it on her again. Remus looked at her before he shook his head. "Of course not sweetie" He said as he came and gave her a hug. Harry and Skylar watched in silence, once Remus had let Hermione go Harry asked her a burning question. "What do we do now?"

Hermione turned her blue eyes to him. "We call an emergency meeting. Harry, I want you to get the members that attend Hogwarts and bring them here… in this living room. Once the meeting is over, I want you to gather your group and take them downstairs." Hermione said to her sister. "We have a potion to make." Remus and Ambrosial heard their daughter's words so they pulled out their wands and magically enlarged the rooms to they would be big enough to accommodate everyone as Harry and Skylar nodded and left the room chambers to gather the army.

A little less than an hour later, all the student members of Lycan Army were assembled in the Lupin home. "Everyone please welcome back your leader." Skylar said as Hermione walked out of the hallway and over to where Skylar, Harry, Ron and Draco were standing. Upon seeing Hermione everyone started clapping and cheering. Ron walked right up to her and picked her up in a hug. "I've missed you." Hermione smiled at him before she turned to her followers.

"First of all, I want to thank each and every one of you for not giving up on me." This caused more cheers. "Now that I'm free, it's time we begin our first course of action. To start and win this war!" Hermione then asked everyone to get into their groups and wait for further instructions. The first group she moved to was Ron's. "We have everything ready for when the battle begins." Ron said pointing to all the maps Pansy was holding with her. Hermione nodded her approval and moved on to Harry's group.

"Has everyone in your group managed to complete the transformations?" Hermione asked him, to which Harry smiled. "Even better, everyone in my group has a minimum of two animagus forms and only one person has four forms… and that's Tawny." Hermione smiled and moved on. But Harry stopped her as she was walking to her own group. "Hermione, I want to show you something, watch." Harry said before he turned to everyone else.

"Let's show Hera that we haven't been sitting around on our bums while she was gone." Here everyone stood up and changed into one of their animagus forms. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around the room now filled with wolves of various shapes and colors. Harry changed back as he saw tears in her eyes. "I wanted to make sure that everyone in the Army could transform into some type of animal, what better choice than that of a wolf?" Hermione tilted her head to the side, "This means so much to me."

Harry gave her a hug before he let her continue on to her group. "Draco, what have you been teaching them?" Draco bowed slightly before answering before her. "We've learned all the spells in the Hogwarts' book list years 1 through 7 by heart. We've drilled both the formal and informal dueling stances into our heads. I've also taught them the proper way to handle a wand." Hermione smiled as she looked around her group as Draco continued to update her, but her smile didn't stay for long.

"Where's Vincent?" Draco looked away from her before he answered. "Ever since the day he found you in the dungeons, he's been under lock-down. Dumbledore placed a house-elf on him that is to alert him of all his activities. He believed it would be best if he didn't come to the meeting, for your safety." Hermione shook her head in anger. "Tell Vincent that he will come to the next meeting I call, no exceptions." Draco nodded his head in understanding.

"I want to thank you all for coming and working so hard while I was being held captive. I'm extremely proud of everything you've done, but I must leave now and help Skylar's group in the production of a delicate potion downstairs. So I'll see you all at the next meeting." Hermione said as she waved to the others before she followed the already departing Potions group. Harry and Ron showed everyone to the door before they sat in the living room and waited for them to return upstairs. By the time Hermione, Skylar and the potions group returned Harry and Ron had fallen asleep on the couch. "Leave them, they'll be fine." Hermione said as she led the group out of the chambers. "I'll see you all after breakfast; we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Hermione and Skylar left Harry and Ron asleep on the couch as they went to their room and went to bed. The next morning only Harry, Ron, and Skylar made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione stayed behind for two reasons, first she was still be hunted by Dumbledore and second, she wanted to get a head start on the potion. After breakfast was over Skylar brought her group back to her chambers and down to the private potions lab. The group 

stayed down there until it was three hours past lunch, to which Skylar brought them upstairs where she prepared them some food. Hermione declined the offer to join them.

After they finished lunch they headed back down to the potions room and continued to work through dinner, until it was an hour before curfew. Before they left Hermione told them that they had done excellent work and that they would be meeting after lunch tomorrow. These meetings in the potions room continued until the end of November, until Hermione was certain they had perfected the potion. She called for a meeting the next day. "Thank you all for coming. I'm happy to announce that it's finally time to put our plans into action." Hermione said to everyone in her living room. "Tomorrow all the leaders, including you Draco, will accompany me on a trip. And when we come back, I won't be returning to Hogwarts."

This announcement caused looks from the members and the leaders. "Since I haven't attended any of my sixth year classes, there's no point in me staying until the year ends. So we will be having all the remaining meetings at my house. If you wish to stay there with me and my family until the war is over, you will be warmly welcomed. Until the next meeting." Hermione continued as she looked into the faces of her followers while Skylar showed them the way out.

The next day, Harry, Skylar, Ron and Draco waited on Hermione so they could begin the trip that was planned for that day. She joined them in the living room and informed them of where they were headed. "As all of you know I had an idea over the summer that would help insure the help of the werewolves in Great Britain. And since I've come back, we've been working on making it a reality." Hermione said as she pulled out two small vials, one filled with a lilac potion and the other filled with a ruby potion. "We completed them last Friday and now it's time for us to visit the largest known pack of werewolves in Britain. So if you'll please hold onto me, I'll take us there." Everyone grabbed onto Hermione's cloak after she put the potions back up. She then activated a portkey that was hidden in her hand.

The group landed minutes later in the middle of a dark forest a few minutes later. "Come on, they're waiting on us." Hermione said as she helped the others off the ground. They followed the path in front of them for what seemed like hours before they came to another clearing, much like the one they had first landed in, except this one was slowly being filled with people.

Slowly Hermione's group came to a stop while the others continued to come from the trees surrounding them. As they stood there waiting on their leader to come forward, Hermione and Skylar could tell that the werewolves in front of them weren't going to make this easy on them. "Who are you?" one of the werewolves called out hidden from their view. "I'm here to see Adrian. He's expecting me." Hermione called out in response causing mummers throughout the werewolf pack before they stepped to the side to let a man with graying hair through.

"I am Adrian, and who might you be?" He asked as he stopped, standing a few feet from Hermione. "I contacted you over the summer and I'm here just like I promised I would be." Hermione said easily dodging the question. Adrian nodded his head. "I remember you now, were you successful in your endeavor?" Hermione nodded her head.

Adrian let a smile grace his face before he turned back to his pack. "Everyone, I want to introduce to you someone that will not be harmed during her stay here, however long it may be. She has brought us something that most of us have dreamed about since the day we were bitten. She's brought us a cure!" Adrian said throwing his arms in the air. This announcement caused cheering from many of the werewolves assembled, but others looked around unhappily. "Adrian, what if she's lying to you? What if she made a poison?" An old man asked as he walked up to his leader. Following the old man's words, more werewolves started to cry out in protest. "Yes! How can you trust her... She's not even one of us!"

Adrian turned his eyes to his pack and as he was about to tell them why he trusted Hermione, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. This, of course, caused more outrage from the wolves. "How dare you touch the Alpha you dirty witch!?" Hermione turned her eyes to the wolf that said that, her eyes flashing amber as she took a step closer to Adrian's pack. The wolf saw this and tilted his head in wonder. "Adrian, if I may?" Hermione asked him as she gestured to his pack. Adrian nodded his head.

Hermione walked past him and the old werewolf until she was a few feet away from the werewolves. "I can understand the fear at what your Alpha just told you. I can sense that many of you do not believe that I even have a right to be here, since you think I'm just a witch and nothing more. I also know that a werewolf can tell how powerful someone is by their scent, so I'm about to do something I've never thought about doing before." Hermione said to the pack in front of her.

Before she continued she called out to the werewolf that saw her eyes flash and asked him to join her. He did and Hermione instructed him to sniff her, but as he leaned closer to her neck Hermione stopped him. "Not yet." Hermione closed her eyes and started her transformations into Hera. Where there was a pretty black hair girl now stood a medium build pure white werewolf. All the werewolves' eyes widened slightly at this especially the werewolf that was standing next to her. He slowly lowered his head and inhaled her intoxicating scent before he started to back away from her. Hera saw this and changed back into Hermione.

"What did you learn?" She said him. The scared wolf turned half-way to his family, careful not to show Hermione his back. "She is without a doubt the strongest werewolf I've ever met. Even stronger than our Alpha" Hermione smiled at their shocked faces before her. "How is that even possible?" one wolf near them asked with bewilderment in his eyes. "It is because I am the only genetically born werewolf, until everyone else that contracted the disease from a bite or wound." Hermione briefly explained. This tiny piece of information caused looks of interest from the wolves. "So, you really found a cure?" The same wolf asked, this time with more respect. Hermione nodded. "I promise that everyone that wants the cure will get it, but I do wish to ask you one thing." Adrian had come over by now, "And that is?"

"I wish for your aid, to help us defeat Dumbledore and Voldemort in a war that never should have started, and I know that with your help, the Lycan's Army's victory is assured." After Hermione explained the situation, Adrian invited all of the leaders back to the werewolf den; a few minutes away from the clearing they were in… everyone accepted his offer. By the time they arrived at the den, it was nearing time for dinner. Adrian noticed this and invited them to spend the night, and after checking with everyone Hermione accepted the extended invite.

They proceeded to eat the delicious dinner and talk to the various wolves in the house. As Adrian showed them to the rooms they would be occupying, he pulled Hermione to the side. "Alpha, if you would, there is someone that has been waiting to talk to you since we returned." Adrian said as he gestured to another part of the house. Hermione turned back to her friends and told them she would be back soon.

They waited until her group was settled in their rooms before they walked down the hall. "Who is wishing to see me?" Hermione asked as she followed the fellow werewolf down the hallways. Adrian glanced at her, answering in his soft voice. "A young werewolf who simply wants to talk to you" Hermione looked at him, but she didn't question him again. They soon arrived at a door smaller than the rest. Adrian knocked on it softly and if it wasn't for her heightened hearing, Hermione would have missed the quiet voice granting them entrance.

Adrian pushed the small door open and motioned for Hermione to enter. "Alpha, this is my youngest pack mate; she's nine years old and extremely sick. One of the few things she's ever wanted was to meet the person that planned on killing Dumbledore... You see, Dumbledore ordered the attack on her home causing the death of her parents. Not long after that I found her and took her in." Adrian said softly as Hermione walked over to the small girl lying on her bed.

Upon opening her eyes the little girl sat up in her bed and gave a weak smile. "Arianna, this is…" Adrian started to say, but paused unsure of Hermione's name, to which she whispered under her breath. "This is Hera. She's the one that's destined to kill Dumbledore." Arianna's eyes widen in shock and happiness.

"Hi." She said in her ethereal voice which caused Hermione to smile at her while Adrian walked over to her. "Sweetie, would you like to be normal again?" Arianna raised her green eyes to his gray ones. "To be normal? Not to be a wolf?" she asked with a mixture of confusion and hope in her sweet voice. Adrian nodded his head. "I would like that." She said with a smile.

Adrian pointed at Hermione. "She can change you back, but it will be sometime later before she can." Arianna's smiled didn't fade in the least. "I can wait." Adrian smiled at her before he walked back over to Hermione. "We will see you tomorrow Ari, get a good night's sleep." He said as he closed the door to her room.

"Alpha, Hera the reason why I showed Arianna to you instead of just telling you about her is, well she needs a new home." Adrian said as he was taking Hermione back to her room. "I'll see what I can do." Hermione said after she thought over Adrian's words. "Until tomorrow" She continued nodding at Adrian before she opened the doors to her rooms.


	18. The Last Straw

Chapter 17: The Last Straw

The next day everyone was gathered in the wolves' meeting room, which was currently holding a rough estimate of 300 werewolves, not including Hermione. Adrian told everyone to calm down as he let his guests address the hall. Hermione stepped forward. "As your Alpha told many of you yesterday, I have created the highly awaited and sought after cure for lycanthropy. Anyone that wishes to be free from what many of you consider being a curse, simply wait until after the meeting and I will give it to you." These words caused cheering from the werewolves that wanted a normal life, while the others glared at them.

During Hermione's speech, Skylar had started to feel nauseous; she began to look around frightened. If any of the werewolves found out she was a vampire things could turn disastrous. She waited until Hermione had finished talking before she tried to whisper in her ear. "Hera, something's wrong." Unfortunately, Hermione was busy watching a small girl being lead into the room and didn't comprehend what Skylar had said. Upon seeing that her sister wasn't paying attention, Skylar started to search her pockets for one of the blood pops she always kept with her.

While Skylar searched in vain to find one of her pops, Hermione continued her explanation. "For those of you that do take the cure and you find you miss your other half, I will give you a potion that will permanently negate the effects and you will become a werewolf again when I return in a few months." At this, many of the werewolves that opposed her cure looked interested… if they didn't like being normal they could return to their lives at the den.

By now Skylar was frantically looking around trying to keep her mind off her growing blood lust. But unfortunately, one of the werewolves that had just entered the room had a freshly bleeding wound. Skylar made a strangled noise which caused Hermione to turn and look at her. Hermione stepped in front of her quickly shielding her darkening eyes from the others. It was easier to spot a vampire when their eyes darkened to a reddish hue, and Skylar's were getting dangerously close.

"Let…go…of…me!" Skylar hissed out angrily as she tried to shake her sister off. Hermione shook her head. "Where are your pops?" She whispered but Skylar didn't answer her, she just continued to curse at her sister. The assembled wolves watched this interaction with rapid fascination while Harry, Ron and Draco stood behind them wondering what they should do. It seemed like they were going to stay that way for a while when the werewolves parted to allow someone through. Hermione felt someone coming up behind and around her until they were visible to both girls. "Excuse me, but you dropped this outside." A voice said causing Hermione's amber and Skylar's scarlet eyes to land on the owner of the voice, only to see a small girl holding onto a blood red lollipop.

Skylar's eyes widen before she took the pop from the girl and stuck it in her mouth, a trickle of blood escaping and making a trail onto her chin. Hermione's eyes faded back to blue as she smiled at the girl. "Thank you Arianna, you just helped stop something very bad from happening." Arianna smiled at her. "Can I talk to you after the meeting?" Arianna asked a few minutes later in a scared voice. Hermione looked at her thinking that was an odd question. "Of course sweetie"

Hermione finished the meeting easily after that, making sure that the werewolves that wanted the cure stayed in the room. Hermione made a move over to Arianna, but she stopped at the look on the girl's face. She instead turned to the werewolves, "Everyone that wants the cure, please form a line." They did so while Hermione explained that the potion would sting upon being swallowed, but nothing else would happen. She told them they would not transform at the 

next full moon and they wouldn't feel the presence of their other half. She then pulled out a small vial filled with lilac potion where she proceeded to place one drop on every wolf's tongue. Some hissed in pain as they swallowed it but then they looked around in surprise. They no longer had their heightened senses. This caused some to become angry, to which Hermione assured them that Adrian wasn't going to kick them out now that they were normal, and if they wanted to when she returned they could revert back to their old selves, this repeated announcement calmed the aggravated nerves.

Once every wolf had taken the cure, the leaders of the Lycan Army and the small werewolf were alone in the large meeting room. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked Arianna after she took a seat next to her on the floor. Arianna looked around before she started to talk. "I don't want to live here anymore." Hermione's smiled faded at the sadness in Arianna's eyes. "I know Adrian told you about me and how I need a new home. And I really don't like it here, nobody likes me. Can I please come with you?" Arianna asked as she looked deep into Hermione's blue eyes. Hermione looked around the room unsure, but when her eyes landed on her sister, who was slowly nodding her head, she turned back to her with a smile. "Of course, let's go get your things." Arianna smiled and showed them to her tiny room.

Hera's group left not long after that and once they were clear of Adrian's forest it was clear that Skylar had taken the small girl under her wing. They visited three smaller werewolf groups where they got more followers but not as many willing or wanting the cure. They then went to a well-known forest full of Banshees, who after a little discussion they agreed to help Hera in the war.

Finally, they finished their trip two days after leaving the Banshee's forest and headed back to Lupin Manor, where Hermione gave everyone three days to rest before she called the next meeting. During that time Hermione and Skylar learned more about little Arianna's past. When she was six years old she was bitten by a rouge werewolf. Her parents continued to love and care for her without making her feel abnormal or unwanted. When she was seven years old, Dumbledore ordered an attack on her home in the pretense that they were housing multiple dark wizards, which was of course a lie. They only people that ever lived in the house were Arianna, her mother Bertha Jorkins and her father Marcus Avery.

Upon hearing intruders outside their house, Bertha took Arianna to a hidden room and told her to follow the tunnel to her uncle's house. Arianna started to do as she was told, but after she heard the Order members enter her house she froze, listening to them. The Order members instantly killed Marcus, a loyal Deatheater, but they kept Bertha alive so they could gain information about the Dark Lord from her. Unfortunately, they didn't believe her when she said Marcus never talked about his profession with her. She was killed as she pleaded for her life.

Arianna stayed in the hidden passageway long after the Order had left her house, and when she finally did leave it, she no longer remembered the way to her uncle's house. She was found a few days later wandering the streets by Adrian. He took her in and tried the best he could to become a father figure for her, but his duty as pack leader finally took its toll on Arianna and she grew sick from grief. Adrian found med-witches to look after her and they both believe she wouldn't survive until her eleventh birthday. That's why when Adrian met Hermione he wanted Arianna to leave with her, so she could have a normal life.

It wasn't long before the three days of rest were over and Hermione called the first meeting on December 7th. She first went over to Ron's group where they discussed a date for the war; they decided it would happen sometime before New Year's Eve, which, when Hermione was asked why, she exclaimed she wanted to end the year with a promise of freedom. She then 

told Ron's group to find a way so that no one in there harm would come to any harm, starting by the scent laced pendants attached to everyone's robes. Hermione then moved onto Harry's group and then to Skylar's.

Once the meeting was over many of the students decided to stay at Lupin Manor, all of them stated that their education could wait a year. With most of the members living at her house, Hermione found it very easy to train them herself. During one of the practice duels, a house-elf popped into the training room. "Mistress, there is a wizard here to see you." Hermione raised her head from correcting Neville's stance in surprise, her family members knew not to disturb her when she was teaching so who could it be?

Hermione thanked the elf and paused the lesson until she returned. As she walked to the parlor where all their guests were taken, she felt a growing feeling of nausea. She did not have a good feeling about opening the closed oak doors. As she stared at the doors she knew exactly who was waiting on the other side. She silently cast her Patronus to alert Skylar that there was about to be trouble. Once she was sure that the others were alerted Hermione stood up straight and pushed the door to the parlor open. There, sitting innocently on the plush velvet couch was Albus Dumbledore.

Upon hearing the doors open he looked up with a smile on his wrinkled face. "Hello Miss Lupin." Hermione didn't return the joyous greeting to her Headmaster; instead she stayed in the doorway. "What do you want Dumbledore?" Dumbledore frowned at her disrespect and stood from his seat. "Now Miss Lupin, despite you being at home I am still your Headmaster and you must treat me as such." Hermione shook her head. "No you aren't. I am of age and until this war is over I won't be returning to Hogwarts." This bit of news generated a look of surprise from Dumbledore. "Now, you have no business being in my house, so if you would." Hermione said, her arm showing him the way to the door. "Leave."

A house-elf appeared and grabbed onto his arm and began to pull him out of the parlor, making sure he didn't touch Hermione on his way out. As he was being lead away, he saw all of his missing students standing on the staircases of Hermione's Manor. "I knew you were creating an army." Dumbledore said as he pointed to the students, who were holding their wands at him with Lycan Army pendants attached to their clothes. Hermione tilted her head in amusement. "I know, during the time you held me prisoner I never denied I was."

Dumbledore was shaking his head. "You did deny it… you repeated did." Hermione looked at him. "No. I never confirmed or denied your accusations. I simply told you I didn't know what you were talking about; if you have given me more information then I could have answered you in a more acceptable manner." Dumbledore stared at her, furious at her insolence. "Now get out of my house." Hermione said before she walked towards the bottom of the Grand staircase where Skylar was waiting. Dumbledore took an angry step toward her, but he was stopped not by the students, but a very angry house-elf. "Mistress told you to leave!"

Dumbledore looked at the small elf before he walked back to the front doors. "Miss Lupin, you don't honestly think you can keep me away, do you?" He asked her as he stood in the open doorway. Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Considering I'm the Head of five of the most powerful pureblooded families, I think I can." Hermione smiled a little longer at his shocked expression before she nodded to the house-elf, who snapped its fingers and threw Dumbledore out of the Manor. "Goodbye." Hermione whispered before the doors snapped shut. Hermione turned to her army and exclaimed in a loud voice. "Now that our enemy has come to our very doorstep, it is time to END THIS WAR!" Everyone started to cheer.

"Mister's Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, and Black I need you to contact every adult and everyone else that doesn't attend our normal meetings and let them know they have to be in this Manor no later than December 19th." Harry, Ron, Draco and Jasper nodded in response. "Misses Lupin, Parkinson, Lupin and Bulstrode, I need you to make sure all our potions are fully stocked and that when everyone arrives here that they can perform the Patronus charm and animagus transformations. That they know our basic spells and their position in the formation." Skylar, Pansy, Tawny and Millicent nodded, all knowing the importance of their tasks.

"I don't want anyone getting killed in this war!" Hermione said before she finished giving instructions and canceling the remaining lessons for the day. She asked the group leaders to follow her as she began to walk to the back of the manor. The others were dismissed to do as they pleased. After being lead into the family room, everyone settled into the plush red chairs while Hermione remained standing with a serious look on her face. "What's wrong Hera?" Skylar asked her. Hermione turned to face her, her eyes changing from blue to amber periodically. "This war is about to happen in full force and I'm scared that, with the possibility of killing others and being killed themselves, my followers and friends will begin to detest me like the very things we're fighting against. I don't want to ruin their lives by making them witness such horrors at such an early age…"

Skylar moved to stand and comfort her but Ron beat her to it. "Shush…. Everything's going to be ok. Just wait and see, I've got it all taken care of." Ron said as he enveloped Hermione in a much needed and appreciated hug. Hermione let his words wash over her before she smiled up at him and gave him something he rarely received, a kiss. She smiled at him again before she loosened her grip. "Thanks, all of you. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't helped me through this whole thing, not to mention this last year." Everyone smiled.

"But now I have to leave. I have to return to all our newly acquired allies and bring them here, so I need you to find them comfortable quarters for them." Hermione said as she walked over to the large fireplace. As she stepped into the green flames, she smiled back at her friends, noticing the silent tears streaking down their faces before she disappeared. During the days that Hermione was gone, the selected members fulfilled their tasks with ease. The first day that she was gone, the four boys contacted all the adult and any other member of the army and they were all now residents of Lupin Manor until the war was over. On the second day Skylar informed the entire army of the various potions they would be using while Pansy told them where they would be positioned on the field. Tawny finished by making sure they could cast a Patronus and transform into an animagus form.

On the third day they started getting arrivals of their allies. They were informed of all the plans and shown to their rooms. Finally on December 21st Hermione returned home to a packed family room. "Where's Harry?" she asked the group and was told he was in the library. She thanked them before she left with whispers in her wake. Hermione made her way to the library but stopped before she entered, inside she could hear crying. "Skylar it's fine, I promise. I'm not going to leave you baby, please stop crying." Hermione heard Harry saying in an apparent attempt to comfort an upset Skylar. Hermione wasn't about to barge into the room but she still needed to see Harry.

She smiled as an idea came to her; she pulled out her wand and pointed it at her throat. "Sonorus" Hermione whispered. "I need to see Harry Potter in the formal dining room immediately. I repeat I need to see Harry Potter immediately." She cast the counter spell as she heard Harry assuring Skylar that he would be back soon. Hermione walked across the hallway to the dining room and waited for Harry to enter.

She had just sat down when the doors opened and Harry walked in. "You wished to see me Hera?" Harry asked his face slightly red. Hermione noticed but didn't comment on the fact she had heard part of his conversation, instead she got straight to the point. "Four days from now, on December 25th, the battle will begin. I need you to accompany me to the Ministry of Magic to inform the Wizarding World that this is their last chance to join us. In an hour I need you back in this room dressed in your formal dress robes." Hermione said causing Harry to look at her surprised before he nodded his head. "I'll be waiting." Again Harry nodded. "I don't want any one, not even the other leaders to know where we are going." Hermione said as Harry was opening the doors. He looked back at her before he inclined his head. "Of course"

An hour later Harry and Hermione were seen leaving the Lupin Manor by a house-elf. They arrived at the atrium minutes later and, ignoring the guard that shouted after them, made their way to the Minister for Magic's office. They stayed at the Ministry for almost five hours, talking with the Minister, having conferences and finally they stood in the atrium and announced to the gathered witches and wizards that the war was about to end with one final battle, merely days away. After Hermione and Harry answered questions and thanked their new members they went back up to the Minister's office to conclude their meeting. "Now Minister Fudge, we will need over two hundred portkeys ready by the 23rd. I trust you can see that it will be done?" Hermione asked as they were lead over to his private fireplace.

Fudge looked at Hermione like she had just spoken mermish, "Excuse me, but the 23rd is only two days away. There's no way that can be done Miss Granger." Hermione turned cold blue eyes to him. "I don't care that it's two days away. I want them ready and sent to my Manor in Berkshire by 9 AM on Monday." Minister Fudge's eyes widen when Hermione informed him that they would be going to the largest and most extravagant Wizarding homes in all of Great Britain. "Of course, Miss….err…Lupin. They will be created and sent to you on the 23rd." Hermione smiled and thanked him before she signaled for Harry to head home.

As she was about to follow him, Minister Fudge asked her an important question. "Miss Lupin, what destination will be programmed into the portkeys?" Hermione threw her floo powder into the fireplace before she stepped inside the neon flames. "Why, Hogwarts of course." She then shouted out Lupin Manor and disappeared from a stunned Minister's office.


	19. Night of the Wolves

Chapter 18: Night of the Wolves

At 9 am on Monday there was a knock on the Manor's doors. Hermione answered and was happily surprised to see a house-elf standing on the other side. "Madam, are you the one who requested the portkeys?"The small elf asked her. Hermione nodded and was handed a shrunken box. "There are approximately two hundred and fifty portkeys inside the box, all programmed to go to Hogwarts." Hermione nodded again and the house-elf thanked her before it popped away.

Hermione walked back inside the manor and up the left staircase toward the bedrooms. She walked into the room she shared with Skylar and placed the small box on the large desk. "Hera is that you?" Skylar called out from their walk-in closet. "Yes, can you come here? I need to speak with you." A few minutes later Skylar walked out of the closet wearing a pair of black pants and a light green shirt. "Yes?"Hermione turned away from the box to look at her.

"I heard part of the conversation you were having with Harry the other day." Skylar's cheerful face fell at these words. "I don't want to talk about it."Hermione looked at her sister before she realized this was an extremely delicate subject. "Please Sky; I'm here to help you." Skylar shook her head. "It's not something I want to discuss Hera. I don't even like thinking about it."

"Please Skylar, if I can't help you how do you expect Harry to?" Hermione asked, crying on the inside. Skylar looked at her sister before she walked over to their bed and sat down. "The day before we left to visit with the werewolves, I found out that vampires that aren't mated with another vampire can't get pregnant." She said, he words becoming choked at the end. Hermione stared at her in amazement, so this explained why Harry was upset. "Is that why when Arianna asked to come with us, you instantly allowed her to?" Skylar nodded sadly. "I've always wanted children so when I found this out; I wanted to do anything to ensure that I would have a child, when I met Arianna I knew what I had to do, so when the war's over, I plan on adopting her."

Hermione nodded her head and they continued to talk about the information Skylar had gathered and then about the upcoming battle. The rest of the day passed by quickly after that and it was soon time for everyone to dress in their protective armor and grab a portkey to the battle field. As Hermione, Skylar, Harry, Ron and Draco made sure that everyone was ready, they signaled for the start of the portkeys to begin leaving.

When all but one portkey was left, Hermione walked over to the only remaining person in the Manor. "Ready?" She asked him quietly. Adrian nodded his head before they grabbed onto the portkey that was left for them. As the swirling sensation stopped, Hermione looked around her new surrounds. She was standing in the back of an extremely large group on the grounds of Hogwarts. All around her were werewolves which caused Hermione to smile before she changed into Hera. As Hera sniffed the air she heard Harry talking. "I'm glad to see that both of you made it here." It was obvious who he was talking to. "No man can serve two masters: for either he will hate one and love the other; or else he will hold to the one and despise the other. The time has come to stop hiding behind lies and take your rightful place in the war! Throw away your old bonds and join us!" Harry said a few minutes later causing Dumbledore and Voldemort to look around their armies in confusion. Surely no one had betrayed them.

Slowly there were pops of apparation heard throughout the castle grounds and when all was silent Dumbledore looked back to see half of his army had disappeared. Voldemort smirked before he turned to look at his still large group of followers. "Now that everyone is where they should be…" Harry said as he made his way to the very front of the Lycan Army where he 

smiled at Voldemort and Dumbledore, who were standing at the Forbidden forest and the entrance to the castle respectively. Harry reached into his pocket and instead of drawing his wand, he pulled out his shrunken firebolt. He enlarged it wordlessly and mounted it. "Let's go!" He cried out and in an instant all the first and second years transformed and followed Harry into the air.

There were cries of shock coming from both opposing armies. While Dumbledore and Voldemort watched Harry circle above them, all the werewolves that were waiting hidden from view, slowly made their way to the front of the army. "So that's your leader? Harry Potter?" Dumbledore cried out in anger and confusion as he pointed to the floating boy above him. No one answered. Voldemort looked around the grounds knowing that Potter wasn't the one he was supposed to battle. Upon seeing no sign of the chosen one Voldemort cried out, "Where is the one you call Hera!"

Ever so slowly the wall of werewolves that were blocking the rest of the army from view parted and a medium white werewolf walked through. "I'm shocked that you, a seventeen year old witch, believes she can defeat me." Voldemort said as he took a few steps forward so he could see the beautiful werewolf more. Hera turned her amber eyes to him and smiled as only a wolf can. "You're not shy are you? Not ashamed of yourself, your other self?" Voldemort questioned her as he took another step forward. "Just admit your scared and I'll let you live." Hera shook her head before she changed back into Hermione. "Never" She whispered before she looked around at the two armies before her and quickly looked up to see that Harry had finished stabilizing his broom.

"You really shouldn't have said that, and you shouldn't have kidnapped me."Hermione said aloud to the other leaders. Dumbledore and Voldemort smiled but stopped and looked around startled when the birds above them started flying towards them and dropping vials onto anyone they managed to reach.

Hermione let out a laugh when she saw various people, Deatheaters and Order members alike, fall to the ground either paralyzed or petrified by the potions that had hit them. As Hermione was laughing Harry had jumped from his broom and changed into a hawk before he dive-bombed the nearest Order member and dropped one of his vials that contained the Draught of the Living Death on their head. This caused Hermione to laugh harder as the Order member fell to the ground fast asleep. While Harry continued to fly to the ground at an alarming rate he transformed again, into a black and gray wolf which landed on the ground and continued running in one fluid motion. "The war ends now!" Hermione cried out once Harry made it safety onto the ground, no longer laughing. These words caused the rest of her army to either transform or pull their wands.

Hermione transformed back into Hera and took off at a run with the rest of the werewolves and wolf animagi following behind her. As the Lycan Army ran forward, the Banshees slid over to the outskirts of the other armies. When they got close enough to army, the adult witches and wizards cast powerful stunning spells onto those who were still standing. There were screams across the battle field as the werewolves jumped onto and torn out their enemies' throats. Hera had stopped running and was now looking around the chaotic castle grounds. She smiled as she spotted her first target; she then ran full speed across the grounds and jumped the Headmaster from behind.

As he was pinned to the ground Hera changed back into Hermione for a brief second. "Goodbye Headmaster." She whispered before she changed back and clamped her jaws around the Headmaster's throat. Without hesitation Hera quickly yanked her head back, with 

Dumbledore's throat still inside her jaws. There were screams of horror from the witches and wizards closest to Hera, seeing as she had just killed the most powerful wizard of their age. Hera shook the throat from her mouth before she turned to look at how the battle was going. She let a smile grace her blood stained mouth as she watched more and more enemies fall from either curses or potions. Everything was going according to plan with one part of the prophecy completed.

While Hera stood there watching happily, Skylar was running at amazing speeds, latching onto enemies and biting into their necks before she drained them of their blood. Draco and his father were dueling Deatheaters side-by-side, both happy to be on the right side because they wanted to, not the side that bullied them into service. Harry and the other animagi were taking turns changing into birds and dropping more potions vials or into wolves to help the werewolves out. Hera continued to stand where she was when she heard howls in the distance. She howled back in response and smiled at the scared faces around her. Slowly all the fighting came to a pause as they watched more werewolves come running out of the forest.

While everyone watched the wolves making their entrance, Hera dashed forward so she could get closer to Voldemort and his Deatheaters. As the new werewolves got closer the battle started back with a fury. Hera was getting closer to Voldemort when Tawny cried out, "Hera change back NOW!" Hera looked around startled, but did as her sister said. Hermione saw Tawny running towards her with a bloody shirt. "Hermione, help me." Tawny whispered as Hermione held her in her arms. "What happened to you?" Hermione asked her, not paying any attention to the battle around them.

"I got hit with a slicing hex, it barely got me though." Tawny said closing her eyes in apparent pain. Hermione was about to say something when she stiffen slightly and looked at the girl she was holding in her arms. "What's wrong Hermione?" Tawny asked, her voice calm despite the fact blood was pouring from her stomach. "Where's my sister?" Hermione asked as her eyes turned amber, her senses telling her to run. "Hermione what do you mean?" Tawny asked with a shocked look on her face.

"HERMIONE! WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?" Someone yelled out from behind her. Hermione turned to the voice startled, standing about 200 feet away was her sister Tawny, her arm bleeding from a long gash. Hermione's eyes widen an inch as she turned back to the person in her arms. "Surprise" The imposter said before she disappeared without a sound and reappeared behind Hermione. "I have a present for you, big sister." The imposter said with a deeper male voice before they conjured a necklace around Hermione's neck.

Hermione let out an ear-piercing scream as it burned into her flesh. "Do you like it? It's made from the purest silver." The imposter whispered into her ear over her screams. Hermione continued to scream and all the separate battles over the grounds came to a halt as another Deatheater came up in front of Hermione with a small vial in his hands. Hermione thrashed around wildly as the Deatheater walked closer with the small lilac potions vial in his hands. "STOP!!" Hermione yelled out in fear. All the Lycan Army members' eyes widen at these words, never before had they heard such terror in their leader's voice. The Deatheater holding her laughed as Hermione tried her hardest to get free, from both the vial coming towards her and the necklace that was slowly going to burn a hole into her skin.

"HELP!" Hermione cried out before she screamed again in pain. In a matter of seconds the Deatheater coming towards her had opened the potions vial and was about to force her mouth open. "Avada Kedava!" A voice called out, hitting the approaching Deatheater in the side. He fell with a thud the vial crashing to the ground. Hermione didn't seem to notice since she was 

slowly blacking out from the pain. As her legs gave out from under her she felt the hands holding onto her slide away and a pair of new, strong hands replace them and eased her onto the ground, where they quickly removed the silver necklace from her.

"Come on Hermione, stay with me." A soothing voice said beside her ear. Hermione's eyes fluttered a few times but they didn't open. "Hermione you can't give up now, everyone's depending on you." The voice continued as the hands rubbed a healing balm over her freshly burnt skin. Hermione's eyes started to water but remained closed. Once all of the healing balm had been absorbed into her now dark brown neck, Hermione's eyes finally opened. "Ron?" Hermione said in an uncertain voice. Leaning down beside her was her boyfriend, who was bleeding from a long dash along his face. "Hi sweetheart, feeling any better?" Ron said with a smile on his face. Hermione closed her eyes again before she opened them quickly. "Much better" Hermione whispered as her blue eyes darkened to amber slowly.

Ron smiled once more before he moved out of Hermione's way. She closed her eyes and changed back into Hera before she jumped up and made a straight line to the Dark Lord. After seeing that their leader was healed and ready to continue fighting all the Lycan members jumped back into the battle with full force, all ready for the war to come to an end.

Hera wasted no time in finding the Dark Lord, who was fighting behind a silver shield surrounded by werewolves and all of the wolf animagi. Hera smiled before she changed back into Hermione. "Well, it looks as if a seventeen year old witch can defeat you." Voldemort sneered at her, but before he could say anything the animagi jumped through his silver shield and pinned him to the ground.

Voldemort's shield flickered before it disappeared completely. Hermione smiled and walked over to him. "Your reign of terror has come to an end." She said before she changed back into Hera. Voldemort started to yell out the killing curse when he saw none of his followers coming to his aid, but he was cut short when Hera and Harry proceeded to tear out his throat. The battle field was silent as Hera swung her head, the blood from Voldemort's throat flying over the other werewolves around her. Finally she dropped the throat and raised her head to the sky and howled up to the full moon. All the other werewolves followed suit and soon the castle grounds were filled with the haunting sounds of wolves celebrating their kill.

After the killing of the two most well-known and most despised wizards of the Wizarding World, all the Lycan members made sure that the rest of their enemies were either dead, stunned, or under the effects of a potion before they joined the werewolves in celebration. The Aurors came once everyone was done celebrating and it took the rest of the night to clean the beautiful castle grounds of the bodies that littered it. During the clean up Hermione was taken to the Infirmary where she had her burns thoroughly healed. Also in the Infirmary, Tawny, Ron, Draco, Harry, Severus, Skylar and Ambrosial were treated for long gash wounds covering them, apparently Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't going down without a fight.

Hermione and the others were allowed to leave the infirmary once the grounds were cleaned. Hermione told her army that thanks to them, they had made their world a better place. She told them to return home and enjoy the rest of their lives without fear of death. Everyone smiled and personally thanked her before they apparated away or use a portkey back to their homes.

Soon it was just Hermione's family and friends left standing in the middle of the grounds. "So Hermione, what are you going to do now that the war's over?" Ron asked as his hand went up and messed his hair up in a nervous gesture. Hermione turned her blue eyes to him and smiled. "I'm going to be what I always wanted to be, a normal witch." She said before she 

moved closer to him and gave him a kiss that they both needed. When she pulled away Ron was an interesting shade of red.

"Let's head home." Remus said as he place his arm around Ambrosial with a smile on his face as he looked at how happy his daughters were. Hermione turned her head to him before she smiled. She had fulfilled her fate and had come out victorious. Her smiled broadened when she realized that her future was now hers to make. Things were looking up for Hermione Lupin.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue: Happiness Comes to Those Who Wait

The day after the battle, Hermione attended a press conference at the Ministry of Magic. She informed the Wizarding World that she would not be merging the Wizarding World and the Muggle World. She also announced that to appease the other Purebloods that sided with Voldemort but were not Deatheaters, that all the muggle-born children that were going to start attending Hogwarts, that while they would attend the normal first year classes, they would also attend a few different classes that didn't include pureblood or half-bloods, so they could learn about the Wizarding culture and customs without halting the others education.

On March 18th, just three months after the final battle, Hermione and Ron; and Skylar and Harry got married in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Not long after that, on March 24th, Skylar and Harry formally adopted Arianna. Hermione found out after the battle was over that her uncle Gregori was the one that shot the killing curse at the Deatheater, who was identified as Rodolphus Lestrange, and that Ron killed the other man, Rabastan Lestrange, that had placed the silver necklace on her.

After the battle of Hogwarts Hermione, Ron, Harry, Skylar, Draco, and the other Hogwarts students went back to school to finish their education; with the Golden Trio and friends attending their Sixth year again, since Hermione had been kidnapped and not been able to attend any of her classes. Professor McGonagall became the Headmistress of Hogwarts, with Gregori Snape replacing her as the Transfiguration Professor.

Five months after the final battle, Ashwin took the cure Hermione had made, saying that it was difficult being a werewolf and trying to work with Dragons. Remus, Ambrosial, and Severus continued to teach at Hogwarts until Hermione graduated. Hermione took Severus' job and became the new Potion's Master. Harry took Remus' job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Draco took Ambrosial's job as the Ancient Runes Professor, and Skylar took Professor Sprout's job as the new Herebology Professor. Ron became the flying instructor, and surprisingly Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts.

In addition to Hermione's teaching position, she was also the leading representative for the werewolf community… and thanks to her, they were no longer shunned from the rest of society, and they no longer had problems getting a job, or having a family legally. When Jasper graduated he got a job at the Ministry of Magic and when Tawny graduated she became one of the best Healers at St. Mungo's. They got married and had no children.

Ashwin never got married, since he was always spending time away from his home, normally at Dragon reservations. After graduation, Draco and Pansy got married and had a little boy named Sorin Draconis Malfoy. Three years after the golden trio and friends graduated, Hermione gave birth to a baby girl named Carina Abigail Weasley. She was born with a head full of dark auburn hair. She was, thankfully, not born with any traces of her mother's werewolf genes.

Skylar and Harry finally found a way for them to have their own child. All Skylar had to do was turn Harry into a vampire after much pleading from him. They had a baby boy, Alexander James Potter, (a year after Hermione gave birth to Carina) and a year later, a baby girl named Noël Lily Potter. Arianna was happy to have a brother and a little sister, even if they were vampires. Arianna decided not to take the cure, saying that with her new family, she felt she could handle the monthly changes better. She started Hogwarts in 1998, the year Skylar and friends started their seventh year at Hogwarts. She was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Alan finally overcame his fear of magic, so he and Juliette moved into a home closer to Lupin Manor. Their relationship repaired itself, and Juliette finally found some peace for the first time since Gideon's murder. Despite Hermione's promise that Minister Fudge would keep his job, he was replaced by Kingsley Shacklebolt, two years after the final battle.

All of the Deatheaters and Order Members that were taken to the Ministry following the battle were given the choice to a life sentence in Azkaban, or to take Veritaserum and renounce their old masters. (Anyone that choose Veritaserum, but were not able to renounce their masters were either killed or sent to Azkaban.)

That Christmas night the battle took place on was forever remembered as the night a young witch, a young werewolf, helped rid the Wizarding World of the two darkest wizards of her time, or as simply the Night of the Wolves.


End file.
